Moments In Time, UoE
by Wildfire2
Summary: Stories that revolve around Jack and Ianto. Each chapter is a tale to tell their tale, they will range anywhere from when they first met to their last moments. The first story up is Countrycide as it's my favorite episode.
1. Countrycide SA

A.N. IMPORTANT - PLEASE READ.

Alright so here is the first of the Drabbles I promised you. All Drabbles in here will be somewhere within the time line of _Unpleasant or Extraordinary_; that being said some will easily be able to stand on their own. This one, for example, you do not have to have read my story to understand at all. Some of them however you might want to read my story to understand them. If you don't want to read _Unpleasant or Extraordinary_ that's fine, you can look in the chapters and look for ones with a SA after them for Stand Alones, meaning you can read those without having to understand my story.

This story takes place in season one right after CountryCide. I personally think every Torchwood writer should have a CountryCide fanfic as it was such an incredible episode. So that's what I decided to start with. Again you can read this one without reading _Unpleasant or Extraordinary_.

At the end of this story, there's three descriptions for the next story, vote on the one you'd like.

Year 2007

* * *

Unpleasant or Extraordinary Drabbles

CountyCide

By Wildfire

Ianto gasped as Gwen suddenly let go of him and he fell back onto the cold, bloody ground. He could hear her yelling at Jack, but he didn't care; both his eyes and face were wet as tears continued to fall down his cheeks. The smell of the room assaulted his nose, but he couldn't breathe through his mouth or cry out because of the gag, and he was loath to find out where that had been, as it tasted just as bad as the room smelt. His body hurt in a way he had never known before; it was a physical ache instead of the emotional one that he had grown used to.

He nearly cried out in relief as the gag was pulled free from his mouth, and he found himself staring up at Owen, a man he could, at this moment, quite frankly kiss in gratitude.

"Easy mate," Owen said as he gently sat Ianto up, and set to undoing his bindings. "Alright, I'm going to see to getting Tosh untied. Sit tight for me." He patted Ianto's shoulder and quickly moved away.

Ianto wasn't going to argue, Tosh shouldn't be handcuffed in a place like this. He wanted to leave, he wanted to just stand up and leave this horrible room. The outside had to smell better; it had to be better than being in here.

He could hear Gwen barking out a command to Owen to stop the bleeding and call for help. The bleeding? There was so much blood everywhere, how could any one man stop it. It had already happened. His mind flashed back to the refrigerator with all those body parts. How many people had they slaughtered in here? How many people had been in the same position he had been in, being _tenderized_ for their amusement?

His side gave an unpleasant throb at the memory of being tenderized. He wondered how long the assault had gone on for. It had certainly seemed like an eternity. After Tosh had run, the woman had started right in with the butt of that horrible rifle, and as the other people arrived they had joined in. The worst part was that when they had grown tired of his screams and gagged him, it hadn't been enough and they had slipped that bag over his head too. The bag had reeked with the unmistakable iron tang of old blood. He had been blind, unable to tell when or where the next hit would come from. He had almost wished he could have just died then, just so it would all stop.

He automatically looked up when he heard the cry of pain. He wished he hadn't… that man, the ringleader of this whole mess, was standing up, leaning on Jack as the grim-faced Captain none-too-gently half-dragged him from the room. Ianto's heart pounded as the man looked at him with those cold dead eyes and slowly licked his lips. He wanted to curl up into a little ball and just forget all of this had happened. Lisa was dead, there was little reason for him to even be here anymore. Hell if he could even understand why he was here, Jack should have wiped his memory all those months ago when he'd found out about Lisa.

Ianto allowed his head to drop back down; he didn't want to see his abusers suffering and crying around him. He didn't want to know that they were in pain, that they were still so close to him. So he sat there, head down, staring at his own feet. He blocked out the noise that surrounded him, they were just sounds if you refused to acknowledge them. He stayed like that, refusing to move. Jack would come get him when they were ready to leave.

"Hey, mate." A hand descended on his shoulder making Ianto jump and look up at an unfamiliar, understanding face. The face belonged to a man wearing an EMT outfit. "You alright? Your friend said you got a bit roughed up and we should see if you needed help?" The man was sweating; he clearly didn't like the room any more than anyone else did. Ianto couldn't fault him for that.

Ianto worked some saliva into his mouth before he attempted speech.

"I'm fine. Can you help me up though, please." His voice still cracked as he spoke, but he kept it firm enough that the man wouldn't argue. Honestly the man was a lousy EMT anyway, he shouldn't be bloody asking if someone was ok, he should be checking. Hell, Ianto knew himself that he was probably going into shock, and perhaps that was the reason he didn't tell the young EMT that he was in need of help. Or perhaps it was simply because Ianto couldn't stomach the idea of being anywhere near strangers that were from this area. No, Ianto wanted to go home. He wanted to be somewhere familiar, surround by familiar things and people, people he was sure weren't going to hurt him, and that didn't see him as meat.

The EMT grasped him, one arm under Ianto's arm and his other behind his back he hauled him up. Ianto had to bite his lip to keep from screaming as his side was stretched straight. As soon as he was upright he pulled away from the stranger; it was pure determination that kept him standing. His right knee screamed with the smallest of weight on it, and he was sure his ankle had to be broken as it hurt far too much for it not to be. But all of those injuries blended into one simple pain that radiated through his entire form. Only his side stood out from them all, throbbing away like being stabbed repeatedly with a short, sharp knife.

He kept his head held high as he limped his way outside. He could sense the EMT following close beside him. Hell for all he knew the man was probably still talking to him. Ianto didn't give a shit. The man could chatter away at him all he wanted, just so long as he didn't bloody touch him.

Fuck, he hated people right now. At least your normal alien invader was trying to destroy what they thought was an inferior being, but humans eating other humans? Did they really deserve to be saved?

He stepped outside. Air, beautiful non-blood drenched air greeted him wonderfully as he came out. His eyes closed for an extra half a second to enjoy it before his sense of balance forced him to reopen his eyes or topple over; he probably had a concussion. Squinting along the track, Ianto watched as the SUV came barreling down it, lights shining brightly. It parked in front of the building and Jack got out followed by a shaky Tosh from the passenger side. Ianto watched as Jack went around the SUV, putting both hands on Tosh's shoulders. Ianto of course had no idea what they were saying, but when Jack walked off, Tosh headed towards the Ambulance and got a blanket, and what looked like a bottle of water, from them.

Water did sound good at that moment, but the SUV was there. It was familiar; it was safety, and so he went to the SUV instead. It took him four attempts to get the boot hatch to open and another four to realize he couldn't get his legs up high enough to crawl in. It felt like forever, but eventually he found himself perched on the rear bumper of the SUV, leaning heavily on his knees. His breaths were coming in deep gasps, which hurt his chest, but again he ignored it as it was no worse than any other ache within his body.

His side gave another painful pulse as if to remind him that it was still there. Ha! Like he could forget. He looked around, watching people running to and fro. Ianto had to wonder how long he had been sitting there. In truth he wasn't even sure how long he had been sitting in that blood-filled room. He was cold, so cold. His side burned and throbbed. He just wanted to go home; crawl into his bed, pull the covers over his head and forget. Oh, how he wanted to forget. He wondered if Jack would let him take some Retcon. Just a little shouldn't be too bad. Right?

His stomach heaved when he saw the police carrying out the evidence in clear bags. He managed to keep the bile down, but only just. He hated this place. He was so cold.

He should go to the ambulance, he should get a blanket, and maybe some water. He would. It was after all the logical thing to do. He decided to get up, he decided to get a blanket, and yet he didn't move. Not even a little bit. He just remained sitting on the back of the SUV, leaning on his knees. It seemed that the only part of him that would move was his head, and even that wasn't moving quickly. He was so cold.

He wasn't sure how much longer he had sat there before he noticed it was light out. The sun was spilling forward and Ianto realized people were packing up. Thank God. They were going to be able to leave soon. His eyes caught Jack's as the man exited the house and Ianto wondered how Jack could possibly face going in there again.

Jack didn't look happy; in fact he was all but glaring at Ianto. Ianto swallowed hard, he knew he hadn't preformed all that well, but he had done the best could. It wasn't like he was normally a bloody field agent. Or maybe Jack was upset because he hadn't helped since Jack had charged in, guns blazing. He had just been sitting there like a lump. He should probably apologize. Or maybe do something constructive. He wanted to get home, he could at least hurry up the process. He should volunteer to go clean up the camp, or he could offer to gather everyone up. Get Tosh and Gwen into the car.

"Ianto?" Jack's voice broke his thought pattern.

Ianto looked up giving him a tentative smile in the hope of defusing any anger the Captain might direct against him. "Sir, something I could help with? Shall I head to the camp and start cleaning up?"

Jack eyed him up and down, before he crossed his arms. "Yeah, why don't you do that?" he said flatly, watching Ianto closely.

Ianto sighed, well at least Jack trusted him enough to do something. Though the way the man was eyeing him made him feel like he was being set up for something. Hell, maybe he was. Maybe his concussed brain just couldn't figure it out. Still, he could show Jack he could get the camp all cleaned and packed up. Nothing too hard in that, maybe Tosh would come with him.

"Ianto?"

Ianto blinked, looking once more to Jack.

"You haven't moved," Jack said with a raised eye brow.

"I haven't?" he replied back, even he knew it was a horribly lame thing to say. "I will," he added quickly.

"You will?" Jack asked, "Good, do it."

Ianto stared at him for a long moment before just looking down again. He would move, he _could_ move, just not right now.

A hand touched his cheek and Ianto jumped, then cried out as every fiber of his being screamed in pain from the movement.

"Whoa, easy." Jack's hands came to Ianto's arms bracing him up. "Ianto, who's checked you out?" he asked in a low, but dangerous voice.

"You check me out a lot," Ianto said, again without thinking. His hands clutched onto Jack's arms. Jack was familiar. Jack was safe.

Jack grinned at him. "Not what I meant." He let go of one of Ianto's arms, bringing a hand up to brush Ianto's hair back.

Ianto would have given the man anything he wanted if he kept touching him like that; a touch that didn't hurt, a comforting touch, a wonderful touch.

"Ianto, I'm going to get Owen. I'll be right back, alright?" Jack moved back, shrugging out of his long coat and draping it over Ianto's shoulders, then petting Ianto's head once more before quickly moving away.

And just like that Ianto was alone again, but this time with a warm coat wrapped around him. The coat smelled just like Jack, the wonderful smell that he just couldn't explain, but that smelled wonderful nonetheless.

"Mate?" Owen came jogging up, followed by Jack. He lifted Ianto's face staring into his eyes. "He's got a concussion."

"Yeah, I got that. I also got that he's in shock, so you can skip that one too. Owen, why didn't you check him out?" Jack practically growled at him.

"My hands were a bit full, Jack, since you put a lot of holes in people today," Owen said tartly unbuttoning Ianto's white shirt.

"I don't give a fuck about them, you should have seen to him first!" Jack snapped.

"If I'd have known he was this bad I bloody well would have. I sent an EMT in to check on him, I figured since he was here he was bloody fine." He pulled out a pair of scissors setting to cutting the black shirt Ianto wore underneath off.

Ianto shivered as both shirts slipped off his shoulder.

"Oh, bloody hell, mate. What did they do to you?" Owen said, his eyes sweeping over Ianto's chest.

"Tenderized the meat," Ianto said with an involuntary shiver.

Jack leaned forward pulling his coat back up and around Ianto's shoulders.

"Bloody countryside." Owen said, as he started working on cleaning the wounds. "Broken ribs— oh, bloody hell…"

Ianto cried out as Owen's fingers brushed over his side. He felt Jack move the jacket back.

"What the hell?" Jack asked.

Owen stepped back, his hand briefly covering his mouth. "That… That is a bite… They bit a chunk of his flesh out of him." His voice was so soft, Ianto barely heard it. He did hear Owen clear his throat, and watched as he put on a brave smile. "Hold on a moment, mate, we'll get it cleaned out, and all fixed up. You'll be fine, few broken ribs, patch up your side… How are your legs?"

"They hurt… Everything hurts," Ianto said softly with a shrug. "It's bloody cold."

"Yeah, that would be the shock. Jack, we do need to warm him up," he said, but kept his attention focused on Ianto. "Alright Ianto, let's get you into the SUV and warm you up and check those legs out. How are the genitals?"

Ianto blinked, his hand automatically going between his legs. "They're good."

Owen's eyebrows rose and he chuckled. "Alright, we'll double check those later too, but I'll take your word on it for right now."

Jack came forward and gently grabbed Ianto, pulling him up. Ianto whimpered, his legs refusing to hold him up, but Jack kept a firm grip on him, not about to let him fall. "Easy, I got you."

"Front or back, Jack?" Owen called out to him.

"Put him in the front, make the seat lie back as far as possible. Gwen is going to the hospital so there's room; it'll put him right by the heater."

Jack slowly guided Ianto around the car where the door was open and the seat was tilted back. Owen was waiting beside the SUV, his scissors ready.

Ianto was lowered gently into the reclining chair and he sighed in relief as his body relaxed into the almost horizontal seat cushions. His eyes immediately closed before he felt a very light slap on his cheek.

"Not yet, you've been awake a good amount of time, which is fine, and I'm sure you're bloody exhausted, but I need you to stay awake for a little bit longer," Owen said already cutting away at Ianto's jeans. "Then I'll allow you to sleep. Deal?"

"I liked these jeans," Ianto complained softly. He almost let out a moan as the car heater started blasting heat toward him.

"I'm sure Jack will buy you some new ones." Owen parted the fabric, his fingers firmly running down Ianto's legs, pausing at the right knee. Ianto was a little surprised at how large it had grown.

He knew he should be alarmed by that, but he wasn't, all he really just wanted to sleep. He was in the SUV, Jack was close by and there was heat blasting on him. Who said the small things couldn't make the day seem wondrous?

Ianto gasped as he felt a small prick in his arm. Looking down at it, he saw a needle protruding out, leading up to an IV bag that Owen was hanging from the handle above the door.

"Mostly just fluids, with a little extra added in to help you feel better," Owen said, with a smirk before shutting the door.

Ianto sighed, alone again. He wondered how long he would be this time. It turned out to not be long at all before the door opened again, and Jack leaned in smiling at him. "Dropped this." He held up his coat and laid it over Ianto. "We just need to make sure Gwen's alright and we'll get going home."

"The camp?" Ianto asked.

"Had it packed up hours ago," he admitted, once more brushing his hand through Ianto's hair. Damn, Ianto loved that feeling. If he ever got someone special again he was going to make sure to do that for them.

"Mmm," Ianto said, not sure if it was in agreement or just a noise. He doubted it really mattered all that much, which was apparently how Jack felt too as the door was shut once more.

Ianto gave a small yawn as his eyes closed. He wasn't sure if he was allowed to sleep yet or not, but since Owen hadn't left anyone there to keep him awake, he assumed it was safe. Owen was a prick, but he was a good doctor. He drifted in and out of sleep for a while before he felt the car start to move and he cracked his eye open to see Jack at the steering wheel, while Tosh and Owen could be heard talking quietly in the back. They'd left Gwen with those people… He gave a little shudder at the thought.

A moment later he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Owen eyeing him carefully. "You alright mate?" Ianto opened his mouth to respond, but he wasn't sure how to, so he just shut it again. He was tired, and for once wasn't hurting. He loved drugs.

"Tell me my name, Ianto." Owen said firmly.

Ianto blinked at him, and opened his mouth again. He knew the answer to this one.

"O-en," he slurred out, his voice cracking again. Owen gave a relived looking smile before sitting back in his seat and resuming his conversation with Tosh.

Tosh… Ianto turned his head so he could see her, he didn't even know if she was ok.

She sat there, leaning against the car door, her hair disheveled and covered in scrapes and abrasions, but she looked blessedly alright. Ianto smiled a little at that and closed his eyes again. At least Tosh was alright, he'd been able to keep her safe at least.

The next time Ianto woke it was when the car gave a large swerve and Jack let out a loud curse. Ianto gasped as his world seemed to spin and the next thing he knew he was losing whatever fluids Owen had been pumping into him.

"Fuck!" Jack shouted, and Ianto felt the car come to an immediate halt. The cold air hit him as his door was wrenched open and he was turned over to resume his hurling out the side of the door.

"Easy mate," Owen said gently rubbing his back.

"What the hell did you give him?" Jack barked from somewhere beside Ianto.

"Pain medication! I didn't see any reason to keep him in agony! I just didn't realize you'd be swerving all over the road!"

"There was a deer!" Jack yelled back. "Would you rather me have hit it and let it splatter over the window? I'm sure the extra blood and guts would have helped him!"

The mention of blood and guts set Ianto's stomach heaving all over again.

"Bloody hell, Harkness! I would like to keep some fluids in his body!" Owen growled, carefully adjusting his hold on Ianto. "Tosh, in the back there should be some basic cleaning supplies, get them," he commanded.

Ianto gulped in air as his stomach slowly stopped rolling. His eyes were watering horribly and his throat hurt. He felt someone reaching under him and lifting him up. The arms were far too substantial to belong to Owen, so he assumed it must be Jack. He shivered as he was laid on the cold ground, as Jack knelt down beside him. The thought "why the hell was he unbuttoning his own shirt?" passed through Ianto's mind, before Jack was shrugging out of his long sleeved shirt and laying it over Ianto's near naked form. The RAF coat that had previously been on Ianto was now covered in vomit.

Owen's head was suddenly right in front of his own, his thumbs pulling back Ianto's eye lids. "Mate, tell me my name," he demanded again.

Ianto thought he ought to learn to ask politely, it might make him more likable.

"Ianto,." Owen said sharply when the Welshman didn't respond. "My name?"

"Owen," he rasped out.

Owen let go of his head patting his cheek before standing up. "Well, at least he's not getting worse."

Jack stayed kneeling by his side, his fingers starting to thread through Ianto's hair. "We don't have another blanket."

Owen gave a little nod of agreement. "We're only another forty minutes from home now, we can crank the heat up higher and he should be alright. I'll see how Tosh is doing with the bloody mess he left us."

Ianto watched Owen walk away before turning his attention back to Jack.

Jack gave him a small smile. "Tosh was telling us how brilliant you were."

Ianto blinked at that. Brilliant? Please. He hadn't done anything right.

"How you attacked every chance you got, she said she freaked out and ended up telling them we were there. But not you. You just kept on fighting, even head-butted the man and ran into his wife to allow her to escape. It was foolish, but very brave. I'm very proud of you Ianto." Ianto gave Jack a lopsided smile. Obviously Tosh had been over-exaggerating, but it still felt nice to have the Captain's approval for once. Jack returned the smile before scooping Ianto up into his arms again. Ianto wasn't sure how the hell the man was lifting him, since he was just as tall as Jack and couldn't weigh that much less. He was laid back in his seat, which now smelled like vomit with cleaning supplies mixed in. Great…

The IV was set up again before the door was shut. Soon the car was moving again and Ianto found himself once more drifting to sleep. He awoke as the car pulled to a halt, and blinking he struggled to sit up until a firm hand on his shoulder pushed him back down.

"We're just dropping Tosh off. You're alright," Owen explained calmly. "You're looking a bit better, little more color in those cheeks. My name?"

"Owen," Ianto replied dutifully.

"And who's been driving us?" Owen asked watching him.

Driving them? Who'd been…? Oh! "Jack," he said, as his brain finally made the connection.

Owen nodded. "Good. How are you feeling?"

"Tired. Sore. Naked." He added the last one with a tiny pout.

Owen just smirked. "You still have your boxers, and Jack laid his shirt over you. It's not that bad."

Ianto would have rolled his eyes, but any unnecessary movement seemed unwise so instead he just shut them again. He'd be home soon and that was all he really cared about.

He was woken again by Jack and Owen pulling him from the car.

"So this is where Tea Boy lives?" Owen asked.

"Third floor," Jack confirmed and Owen gave a groan.

Ianto repeated the groan as Jack fully pulled him out of the car. Owen grasped Ianto's feet while Jack had his torso.

"We are going to get the cops called on us," Owen said matter-of-factly as they started walking for the stairs.

"I already called ahead to let them know. They won't bug us, " Jack said his voice a little tight as they started climbing the stair. Ianto didn't want to think about how ridiculous he must look, a fully grown man being carried by two men, up the stairs in the middle of the day. And that was without the added fact that he was practically naked.

"Who would have thought you could think ahead Harkness?" Owen said in an equally tight voice.

Jack gave a little laugh. "I surprise myself sometimes. "

"Do we have the key to his flat?" Owen asked suddenly as they started up the second set of stairs.

"I have a key to all your flats," Jack confirmed.

"I did not give you a key to my flat," Owen huffed.

"Nope," Jack agreed with a knowing smile. "Neither did Ianto, and yet I still have them both."

"That's got to be invasion of privacy," Owen grumbled.

"Rules and regulations." Was Jack's only response.

Owen didn't respond, but Ianto was sure Jack had received an eye roll from him.

"You know, Tea Boy, you make enough money to be in a better place than this," Owen grunted as they started up the third and last set of stairs. "Something with a lift at least!"

Ianto didn't reply. This had been the first place he could find when moving to Cardiff and at the time he didn't have a job for definite, so it had made sense to get something cheap. Afterwards it just didn't make a whole lot of sense to move again when the place was just fine, and besides, looking after Lisa had taken every penny of his salary. The thrust the thought away. He didn't want to think about Lisa.

"What number is it Jack?" Owen groaned as they finally made it up the last of the stairs.

"Ahh?" Jack floundered. "Don't know, I have it in the paper work, but I forgot to look," he admitted.

"Oi! Tea Boy! What number is it?" Owen demanded.

Ianto blinked at him blankly.

"For your flat mate, what number is it?" Owen tried again.

"345" Ianto said a little thickly. "Careful the lady in 349 is a shark," he mumbled.

"I don't really care if she's a bloody weevil as long as she leaves us alone," Owen said, relieved they'd almost made it to Ianto's flat.

Ianto felt Jack's grip on him change as the sound of keys jingled. So they'd made it. His bed was so close…

"What in the name of all that's holy is going on!" A sour-faced, middle-aged woman stomped out toward them, and Ianto smiled. Ms 349, or as Ianto liked to call her, The Beast.

"This doesn't concern you, ma'am. Go back to your flat," Jack said authoritatively, still trying to unlock the door without dropping Ianto.

"The hell I will! It's bad enough this kid comes in at all times of the day and _night _— My God, what did you do to him?" She was clearly close enough to see him now. "Where are his clothes? You take your hands off him right now!" She slapped Owen to emphasize her demands.

"Ow! Bloody hell woman, we're trying to help him! I'm a doctor. I'm not going to bloody well hurt him!" Owen snapped.

"And I'm the Queen of England! Put him down!" another slap, this time more forceful, struck Owen's arm and he almost lost his hold on Ianto's ankles.

"Ow! Woman I swear—"

"Got it!" Jack declared as the door swung open and the meow of Moses greeted them immediately. Ianto was sure the poor thing was hungry. He'd taken the cat as a favor to Jack, but he honestly had no idea what to do with it.

"You stop right there! Or I'll call the police, I will!" The woman called after them refusing to let them go without a fight.

"Good you do that," Jack said cheerfully and flashing the woman a thousand kilowatt smile he carefully maneuvered Ianto into the flat which, he noticed, was rather barren of anything remotely homey. Behind him Owen kicked the door shut in the angry woman's face.

It took them a minute to find Ianto's room before depositing him as gently as possible onto the double bed.

"This place is a dump; you'd think he could at least have a bigger bed," Owen said breathing hard.

"It is a little… dreary," Jack admitted, wondering if perhaps he should have come here before. Ianto was clearly not as stable as he led people to believe. Ianto grunted, pulling at the blankets to get under them.

"Oh no you don't." Owen placed a hand over Ianto's stopping him. "I've got to do a much more extensive check up on you. I didn't come all the way up here for _my_ health. Jack, why don't you start some soup or something? This will most likely take a while."

Jack nodded heading out of the room.

Owen pulled a backpack off his back that Ianto hadn't even realized was there.

"Alright mate, just relax and this will go by much quicker." Owen started pulling out different objects and Ianto realized relaxing was probably unlikely.

It took Owen almost 3 hours to fully clean and bandage Ianto wounds, and by the time he was finally done Ianto was half-asleep again. He was sure he must look like an Egyptian mummy with all the bandages swathed around him.

"Gwen should be at The Heath by now, so I better get down there and free her from their grasp. You alright to stay with him?" Owen asked as Jack entered the room.

"Sure," Jack said. He was carrying a bowl of something that smelt fabulous. "Anything I should watch out for?"

"No, he might get sick a few more times. After what he's been through it's understandable. A bit of blood might show up from the broken ribs, but don't worry too much about it unless it's more than just spotting. Call me immediately if you think something's off about him though. He was smacked pretty hard in the head." Owen handed Jack something that Ianto couldn't quite make out, his eyes just refused to open all the way. "Give him the orange ones every 3 hours and the blue ones every 10 hours. I'll be back in the morning to check on him." And with that, Owen left.

Jack sat beside Ianto, perching on the edge of the bed. "You had no soup in your house. I went and bought some, got tomato, and chicken and potato. I made chicken soup for now." He set the bowl and pill bottles down and carefully moved Ianto into a sitting position.

Ianto ate in an automatic fashion. All the while it was getting harder and harder to keep his eyes open. He didn't understand why, sure he was tired, but not that tired. When he was done Jack laid him back down and covered him with the blankets. He gave a little jump when he felt something cold laid over his eyes.

"Easy, it's just to bring the swelling down," Jack said softly and Ianto again felt the calloused fingers run through his hair. He felt Jack stand up and Ianto immediately panic, he didn't want to be alone, in the dark.

"Jack!"

"Alright, alright." Jack's hands were back on him, one cupping his cheek the other on his chest. "I'm not leaving you, Ianto, I was just going to put the bowl in the sink."

"Stay," Ianto said a little desperately. Later he was sure he could blame the desperation on the medication Owen had him drugged up on.

"I'm not leaving," Jack repeated. "I'm just going to take my shoes off. I'm still here, alright?" The warm, steady hands left Ianto again, but Ianto forced himself to remain calm. A moment later he felt the bed dip down as Jack crawled in beside him.

Jack's arms gently wrapped around Ianto in a firm hold. Ianto let out a silent sigh of relief as his body relaxed against Jack's warmth and he fell into a deep sleep, comfortable in the knowledge that Jack was there and would keep him safe.

At least for today.

* * *

Alright so that's in for the first one, let me know how you liked it! For the next one I'll allow you to choose which one you'd like posted. I'm giving three options for this one. The voting will last 48 hours.

Out of Time: A story that takes place right after that episode, and you see Jack's reaction to loosing John. This is a Stand Alone.

Rats: A serious tale of one of boys in a forgotten prison cell.

Really? 500 Years Jack?: A cute tale set in the future where Jack finally asks Ianto something important.


	2. Really, 500 years Jack?

A.N. So this was the winner, getting 4 votes. Rats had 2 votes and Out of Time received 1 vote. I hope you all enjoy it.

This is not a free-standing piece so if you read it without reading UoE you might be a bit lost. It's a fun piece without the drama, set 500 years after UoE, and yes, you do get to see some Jacob-Jordan Jack Jones in this although his role is fairly minor.

Voting's at the bottom; it'll be open for 48 hours.

Year: 2513

* * *

Really, 500 years Jack?

By Wildfire

Jack stood in his parlor; it was the year 2513, and he lived in a very large house. The house was easily the size of many of the Hubs he had frequented in past years, in fact in many ways the large house was just another Hub, only with servants and neighbors. Jack hated it with a fiery passion, but he put up with it, and with a brave smile, for his family. It wasn't that his family wanted, or needed, the luxurious house; it was more that in this society, the bigger your house was, the more important you were.

The main reason they were living in this practical mansion was due to Jack's son, JJ. Without the size and grandeur of this residence, JJ couldn't attend the best schools. It wasn't a law of course, but the good schools always seemed to be full whenever someone of a lower status tried to apply. Jack's partner was a leading activist to get that changed, and Jack found him adorably cute when speaking out in public.

He didn't, however, find it cute when his 'protests' took him away from home for three weeks! Jack missed him horribly and so did JJ. Of course it didn't help that Ianto had been off-planet in an area that was unreachable, so Jack couldn't even call and talk to him. Luckily for Jack, Ianto was due home tomorrow and Jack had sworn that if the shuttle was late, even by five minutes, he was going to set heads rolling!

"PAPA! PAPA!" An energetic five-year old boy suddenly came barreling into the room and straight into Jack.

Jack laughed, picking the boy up. "JJ! Did you have fun in school today?" The child, at least by appearance, looked like any average normal child; however, he was in fact over 500 years old. When JJ had first been born, it had taken him 10 years just to reach the appearance of a 1 year old. Since then his aging had progressively slowed, and Ianto now figured both he and his son were aging one year for every hundred Earth years. As far as Jack was concerned, it was too fast.

"I corrected the teacher again, I really don't think she likes me." JJ frowned. "Papa, can we move back to Earth? At least they understood Earth history!" He pouted rather adorably, a trait Jack believed he seemed to have picked up from his tad.

"JJ, you know we can't go back to Earth for a while. We don't need people starting to wonder why our family isn't really aging. The people here age more slowly than on Earth, so we can stay longer," he explained patiently for probably the 100th time. "Plus, at least while we live here you get to learn new things that you didn't know before."

JJ nodded reluctantly. "I suppose. Can I invite Maci over for dinner tonight?" he asked innocently.

"He's sitting on the porch, isn't he?" Jack asked with a wry smile.

"Well it'd be silly to have him walk _all_ the way home just to come _all_ the way back here!" the child explained. "It just makes sense papa."

Jack smiled. "Alright, he can stay; but not for the night, your tad gets in tomorrow so we need to be here for him."

"I know! I keep the calendar to count down the days!" The five year old announced proudly, before adding slyly "Which you look at when _you_ lose track!"

"Oh? Is that where that came from? Here I thought it was the fairies that brought it to me." Jack smiled and set JJ back on the ground. "Go out the back to play with Maci."

"'Kay!" the little boy shouted as he raced out the door.

Jack smiled as he watched him. He really adored that child. His dataone gave a buzz and he pulled it out, his calendar immediately popped up in front of his face. He waved it off, accepting the call.

"This is Jack," he said, sitting down on the couch.

Ianto's face appeared in front of him and Jack's heart beat a little quicker.

"Jack." Ianto grinned. "We're almost half way home, but we've run into a bit of a snag. Something to do with the engine apparently. They won't let me see it as I'm just a passenger." He gave a low chuckle. "But I might be a bit late in arriving home."

"How late?" Jack growled, clearly pouting.

"Hopefully not too late, but who knows? I might sneak in to get a look at it. It's probably a simple fix. How's JJ?"

"He's great, definitely your kid, he's far too good to be mine. He's out back playing right now. He's getting rather close with Maci," he said a little sadly.

Ianto sighed. "I can take him on some trips to try and help distance them a little."

Jack hated when they had to do this; it seemed so unfair. He wanted JJ to be able to have good friends that he could grow up with… but it just wasn't possible.

"I suppose," Jack said softly. "We can probably allow it for a while longer though."

"Maci has been friends with him for over a year now, he's already taller than JJ." Ianto sighed, it was apparent that he also did not like doing this to their son.

"But Maci grows slower than humans, and they don't really know how fast Earth children grow. We can get away with it for a little longer. Yan, he's happy."

Ianto nodded. "We'll talk more about it when I'm home."

"Mmm, I like the sound of that. You being home," Jack purred, making sure to give his lover the best puppy eyes he could. "I've missed you."

"Yeah, you missed me at night perhaps," Ianto countered, but with a fond smile on his lips.

"Oh, speaking of nights, we have a new maid. She is very nice… I'd really like to…Would you like to?" he asked excited about the prospect of the maid, it was one thing he always loved about Ianto, he wasn't a prude. Well, at least not for his time period.

"I don't know Jack," Ianto's brow furrowed momentarily. "I haven't seen her yet, perhaps if you promise not to try and record it. You know how I dislike that." Ianto's face left the screen for a moment before returning holding up a small bottle. "I got you a gift, warming body oil. It says here it will warm an area for 3 hours with '_delightful_ tingles'."

"Oh?" Jack's grin broadened. "That sounds nice. If I didn't know that your son was missing you so bad I might kick him out tomorrow."

Ianto laughed. "I think the house is plenty big enough for us to use the oil without risk of being caught." The screen flickered. "Jack?" Ianto leaned forward before the screen disappeared.

Jack scowled as his lover vanished. He supposed he ought to be glad they were able to talk at all; calls from space were still horrible.

He stood up with a loud sigh; three weeks without Ianto had made him this antsy. He chuckled softly under his breath as he remembered a time, a long time ago, when Ianto was the one that was clinging to him; where Ianto had been the one afraid to lose him. Not anymore though, 500 and some years later and the tides had turned. It wasn't that he was afraid Ianto didn't care for him; he knew the man did, but Ianto was no longer dependent on Jack. Jack on the other hand was very dependent on Ianto.

It wasn't his fault! It was entirely Ianto's fault. Who could go this many years with someone literally knowing what you needed before you do and not become dependent? Jack ran a hand through his hair as he headed for the kitchen. Coffee sounded good right now. Coffee was always good when he was missing Ianto.

Damn, he was pathetic.

~~**TW**~~

Ianto crept into the large house that smelled far too sterile to be a real home. He was far past late, a whole day overdue in fact. He smiled at the memory of Jack calling up the captain of the ship and proceeding to yell and scream until Ianto was allowed in to figure out the problem. Of course even once Ianto was allowed into the engine room that didn't stop Jack from continuing on his rant. Ianto was grateful for that; just listening to Jack helped him focus, even when the man was going on about nothing.

Jack knew that though, Ianto was sure. Jack knew him better than he knew himself really; he honestly and truly could not even fathom what his life would be without the brave, childish man. He could fully admit that he loved Jack with every fiber of his being, but Jack was never one to want to hear that stuff. He thought it should be your actions that defined you, not your words. Jack himself rarely ever told Ianto he loved him, but he showed it.

Ianto never doubted Jack's affections towards him anymore. Ianto never really doubted anything about Jack.

Ianto yelped as he was suddenly picked up from behind.

"There you are!" Jack said into his ear. "I've been waiting for you."

Ianto laughed. "I figured you'd be asleep," he admitted. It was well after midnight.

"Like I could sleep knowing you were on your way home," Jack practically cooed at him, then abruptly pulled back, yanking the collar of Ianto's shirt down. "What is that?" He pointed to the large red mark on the Welshman's neck.

"It was an accident," Ianto said defensively pulling away.

"A hicky cannot happen by accident." Jack crossed his arms, his face set.

"It can if your arms are tentacles with suckers. It happened with the Munin," Ianto replied back innocently.

Jack's eyes narrowed. "The Munin kiss with their tentacles," he said flatly.

Ianto cleared his throat. "Yes, well, he was flirty. I told him no." Ianto gave a helpless shrug. "You can't really blame him, humans aren't exactly known for being the most loyal of species. He probably thought it was normal."

Jack watched his younger lover carefully and then grinned. "Did you invite him home with you?" The Munin were great lovers.

"No," Ianto said firmly.

"Why not? It could have been fun." Jack grinned, his mind clearly already thinking of the possibilities.

"Because he was pushy," Ianto huffed softly hoping Jack would just drop it.

"Pushy? How pushy?" Jack asked, suddenly serious again.

"Pushy enough that I didn't feel the need to invite him back, no matter how much I knew you'd want me to," Ianto said. He turned and headed for the kitchen, his stomach growling.

"How pushy is that?" Jack was suddenly in front of him pulling at Ianto's collar again so he could see more of the Welshman's chest, looking for any other marks.

Ianto slapped his hand away. "He just didn't want to take no for an answer, and I wasn't going to give him a yes."

"So what happened?" Jack asked his hand inching to the bottom of Ianto's shirt to see under it.

Ianto slapped the hand away again. "He asked, I said no. He pushed, I said no. He pushed more, he lost a tentacle. For the next 5 years he can spend his free time growing it back," he said firmly, opening the food cabinet and highlighting the fridge. He went through the pages of food finally settling on a simple cheese burrito with salsa. He clicked the prepare button and stepped back looking to his disgruntled lover.

Ianto had to laugh at Jack's expression; his arms were crossed, his lips pursed, jaw jutting out ever so slightly, but his eyes were open wide and head tilted slightly, clearly checking out Ianto's backside.

Jack sighed and dropped his arms pulling Ianto over to him and enveloping him in a tight hug. "I don't like you wandering off without me and others flirting with you. It bugs me. If they're going to flirt I should at least get to be there to watch you go red."

Ianto chuckled laying his head on Jack's shoulder. "Well, you can't be around me all the time, we start driving each other bonkers and you know it. You get all moody and like to sulk alone, and I get all snappy."

"I'd rather be sulky than alone," Jack pouted tightening his grip on Ianto when he heard the ding to let them know the burrito was done.

Ianto didn't pull away right away, he would never admit it but he loved being held like this.

"You know, we ought to do something so people know you're taken and need to ask permission before touching," Jack huffed. "It's too bad nobody gets married anymore."

Ianto's heart did a little flip at that word; 500 years with the man and he had never suggested such at thing. He kept his face composed and nodded. "Yes, who would have thought marriage would become such a barbaric tradition?" He smiled and gently pulled away from Jack, pulling his burrito out from the cabinet.

Ianto could practically feel Jack's eyes watching him following his every movement. Ianto ignored him as he munched on the cheesy burrito. It wasn't like it used to be - he was no longer on Earth and the cheese most definitely didn't come from a dairy cow - but it was close.

Jack wrapped his arms around him again, this time from behind. He opened his mouth wide next to Ianto's ear making an annoying 'ahh' sound.

Ianto let out a slight groan before holding the burrito up to Jack to take a bite. Jack of course took the biggest bite he could without taking a chunk out of poor Ianto's fingers.

He continued to hold the burrito up for Jack to munch on, occasionally moving his fingers away, so Jack could get a bigger bite. Ianto never minded sharing his food with Jack; it wasn't like there was a food shortage or anything, and thus far he'd never died from starvation, so there seemed little point in being stingy. He could, after all, always make more.

"Ianto?" Jack asked around a mouthful of burrito.

"Swallow," Ianto grumbled.

Jack did so rather loudly in Ianto's ear. "Why don't we get married?"

Ianto was insanely glad he had given his food to Jack as he was sure if he hadn't he'd be choking on it right now. "I'm sorry?" He turned sharply around to look at Jack; surely the man must be joking.

Jack kept his arms around the man in front of him, not about to allow him to escape. "I should have asked you a long time ago, I know that, but… if you want to… I mean…" He shrugged. "I'd like to be married to you."

Ianto stayed quiet; he knew he must look like a moron just standing there and staring, but it really was the most unlikely thing Jack ever could have said to him.

Jack stood mutely beside him watching his face. "I bought you a ring even, if you want it. I mean, we don't have to or anything, I'd understand if you want to keep it like it is. There's nothing wrong with how we are, it's just… I don't see either of us leaving each other. I don't mind telling the world you're mine."

Ianto blinked. "I-I have a ring?" he asked slowly and a little softly, sounding every bit as confused as he felt.

Jack suddenly grinned. "Hold on." He released his hold and dashed away, leaving Ianto standing there in the kitchen with a bewildered look upon his face. He luckily didn't have to wait too long before the eccentric man was suddenly back brandishing a small box. "Shall I kneel?"

Ianto barely let Jack finish speaking before he literally snatched the box from Jack's fingers and opened it.

The ring was silver in color, but as he picked it up the metal was clearly denser and stronger than Earth silver. He wasn't exactly sure what it was, but he'd be willing to bet it'd last a lot longer than traditional silver or platinum. The ring was stunning, bearing a deeply etched wavy design that somehow reminded Ianto of the night sky. Running around the inside of the ring was an engraving that read, 'For the light that can brighten even my darkest room'. Ianto smiled, running his finger along the words, then determinedly slipped it on his ring finger as old Earth custom dictated. Jack would have to cut his finger off if he wanted it back.

Jack took his hand smiling at him. "Is that a yes?" he purred pulling Ianto flush against him once more.

Ianto gave a little shrug. "The ring's pretty enough I suppose," he said with a small grin, before bring his free hand to Jack's cheek. "Yes, Jack Harkness, I will marry you" His voice was solemn.

Jack grinned and kissed his lover in a hard kiss.

Ianto moaned into the kiss before pulling back. "But really, 500 years Jack? It's a bit much," he teased before returning to the kiss.

* * *

Alright, voting for next time:

Out of Time: This takes place right after this episode in season one, it's a bit dramatic and Jack saying things he wished he hadn't. It is a SA.

Rats: Ianto gets forgotten in a prison cell and has no way to get free.

Little Matchmaker: A cute, short piece about Jordan playing matchmaker with his parents.

Remember voting is only open for 48 hours, but feel free to review after that if you liked or disliked the story or have any requests for future stories.


	3. Rats

Here's the winner! 3 votes for Rats, 2 for Little Matchmaker and 1 for Out of time, some of you voted through PMing me, I tried to keep track of it but honestly it's a little hard to do so. So from now on I'm going to ask that voting is only counted if done in the review area otherwise I'm afraid I'll lose track and miss count.

I do encourage people to review even after voting, I LOVE to know what people think of these stories. Are they any good? Do you like them? Please let me know. Also please feel free to offer suggestions. Voting's at the bottom!

* * *

Rats  
By Wildfire

Starving. He was starving.

It was the one constant thought running through his head. The thought was unwavering, long since losing any meaning. A hollow phrase repeated over and over; a mantra. He was going to die again soon; though he wasn't sure how many times he had died and come back, and had no concept how long he had been here. He didn't even know where 'here' was. In fact, he didn't really know anything at this point, as his brain had long ago shut down as a survival instinct. It was easier to die and come back if your brain no longer processed it.

The only other thing his brain sometimes picked up on was a face, a face in the back of his mind. He knew the face, the features achingly familiar, but he couldn't remember who it belonged to any more. Sometimes right after he revived his brain would latch onto that face for a split second, realizing who it was he so desperately wanted to see, but the impulse was always short lived and lost to the endless mantra of 'starving'.

He was so close to dying again, he could actually feel his body shutting down around him. It would be over soon and he'd be back in the darkness, where he could remember who he was, where he knew with absolute certainty what needed to happen. He'd come to prefer the darkness, though it was no more lonely than it was here. He couldn't tell how long he'd be dead for, but he knew when he woke up he'd be a little better off than he currently was, despite still being 'starving'.

His leg gave a little twitch and his eyes drifted down to where a rat was biting at what flesh was left molded to his bones. He let out a crooked smile; well at least his body was doing someone some good. He didn't pull his leg away, he didn't even try. A rat bite at least distracted him from the words that ran so constantly through his mind.

He let out a sigh as his bowels tried to release for what they thought was the last time. Of course there was nothing to let go of, so there was just a flooding sense of relief as his body literally stopped working.

It was over.

The darkness enveloped him so quickly it was almost a shock, and then there was nothing. No body, no life; just darkness, and the feeling of being watched.

But with that darkness also came awareness; he knew who he was, he knew his family, and he knew his past.

Ianto Jones, father of one, partner to Jack Harkness. Ianto knew what he looked like; he knew what his family looked like. He could remember their laugh. He loved their laugh. If he had eyes he would have closed them in bliss at the memory. He realized he'd have to go back soon to that cell. He'd have to go back to the confusion and the constant pain. He figured he had been forgotten. He'd been a prisoner of war, a stupid senseless war that had started over a bloody apple tree. It wasn't as if Jack and he had even been involved in the dispute.

It had been pure bad luck. They had decided to leave the area when the fighting started to get worse and the direction they'd taken was blocked a barricade. Rather than turn back Jack had decided to run the blockade and he'd had no choice but to follow. They'd barely taken a dozen steps before they'd been caught and imprisoned. He had no idea what happened to his family - Jack and Jacob had been taken away separately - or even how long he'd been in the cell, but it was clear he'd been forgotten. The war was probably over and instead of releasing the prisoners they'd left them to die. Which was all very well, unless you couldn't die.

He hoped that Jack wasn't in the same position, because if he was they were all screwed. If they'd released Jack then he knew it was only a matter of time before his lover would find him. There were only so many places they could have detained him and Jack was very thorough. But every time Ianto woke he felt a little bit more of his sanity leave him, his hope dwindle away. If Jack hadn't found him by now then there was a good chance that he was no freer than Ianto was.

And Jacob. He didn't want to think about his son. He couldn't think of his son, because if his mind even brushed over the possibility that Jacob might be going through the same thing he was he knew it would shatter him completely. He had to believe they kept the children safe. They wouldn't lock the children up, not like this.

Ianto felt himself drifting and he knew he was heading back to reviving once more. He wondered how long he'd been dead for; there was no way to tell time in this place and he'd never died of starvation before being locked up to know how long his death would last.

He didn't want to go back to the living, to the pain. How many rats would be gnawing on him when he came back? They seemed to flock to him as soon as they sensed his death. The thought grossed him out now, but he knew as soon as he woke up he wouldn't even care. The lack of caring worried Ianto; he worried that he had gone completely insane from dying and coming back so many times in a continuous loop.

He recalled a time, a very long time ago, when Jack had been endlessly killed and revived from being buried alive. Jack had bounced back pretty well after just a few short months. Ianto hoped he'd be mentally strong enough to do the same.

It was with a sharp agonizing jolt that his eyes reopened, his body twitching as it struggled to comprehend its environment again.

'Starving, starving to death' ran once more through his brain, his legs twitching as the rats bit at the skin there. His brain struggled to hold onto the faint image of the man; the image of the man smiling. He didn't know who he was but he knew he was his only hope; and no matter how feeble that hope was becoming, it was still a hope.

Dying…

Death…

Darkness…

Dying…

Death…

Darkness…

The cycle repeated itself over and over again. Ianto knew as he headed once more for life that the cell would still be there, surrounding him. He would be back in the company of the vermin that feasted from his body.

His body gave a jerk as his lungs filled with air. A bright light blinded Ianto with a force stronger than he could have imagined. He let out a small groan trying to turn his head to escape the brilliant white.

Something grabbed his face, but it wasn't rat paws or teeth. It held his head easily, the blurry shape of someone over him. A horrendous noise boomed out of it; he couldn't breathe. It hurt too much, the noise, the light, even the touch. His body couldn't handle it and he slipped into darkness.

Curiously it was not the death darkness he expected that greeted him. It was a fleeting darkness, and what felt like a moment later his eyes were opening again.

The lights didn't seem so bright now; the sound of the beeping beside him didn't seem so deafening. There was no feeling of sharp teeth gnawing at his body. He turned his head a little trying to figure out what was going on. His eyes landed on the form of another human…

Jack…

His brain instantly provided the name now that he could actually see him. That was Jack Harkness. That was his lover.

He was sleeping, he realized, as he watched the man's chest rise and fall in slow breaths. Ianto's eyes roved over Jack's frame repeatedly, taking in every detail he could. He wanted to remember this in case it was just some hallucination. He hadn't hallucinated before, that he could recall…

Recall? He was thinking. He blinked. He was awake, and he could think. He blinked again, feeling the wetness of relieved tears streaming down his cheek. He wasn't mad.

He gasped as a hand came to rest on his cheek. Jack smiled down at him, his thumb brushing the tears away.

"You're a sight for sore eyes," Jack said, keeping his voice soft. "Do you know what's going on?"

Ianto opened his mouth to respond, but only rasped out a noise.

"Easy, Ianto. You're extremely dehydrated, not to mention starving…" Jack threaded his fingers through Ianto's hair. "Why don't we go with hands for now?" He grasped onto Ianto's hand. "Give one squeeze for yes; two for no. Do you know who you are?"

Ianto gave one squeeze and Jack smiled. Ianto realized he loved that smile even more than he remembered.

"Do you know who I am?"

Ianto gave one long hard squeeze, and Jack continued to grin as he kissed the top of Ianto's hand.

"Do you know where you are?"

Two quick squeezes.

Jack nodded. "This is our ship. It was returned to me once the war ended, as was Jacob. He's fine. You were also supposed to be released. The bastards lost track of you, claimed you must have been killed. They offered their consolations; I offered them the business end of my gun. It was amazing how quickly they started finding places you might have been." Jack leaned forward gently kissing Ianto's forehead.

Ianto smiled at him, he felt so tired.

Jack sat beside him, rubbing his hand gently as Ianto drifted back asleep, once more with his family, his thoughts still at last.

* * *

Out of Time: This takes place right after this episode in season one. It's a bit dramatic and Jack says things he wished he hadn't. It is a SA.

Little Matchmaker: A cute, short piece about Jordan playing matchmaker with his parents.

Four Years and Counting: The long awaited look at Ianto during those five years of being pregnant.


	4. Four Years and Counting

A.N. I am SO sorry for the delay in getting this out! My computer died! Dramaticly! It was horrifying. It did come back to life so I was able to get the chapters off of it. Now I have a new computer it's taking a bit to get all my programs loaded back on it. I couldn't find my Microsoft word so I had to get a different program that was called Open office, it's a nice program. Very free and very legal! What's better than that!

This was request by RyanWolfeIsHot, it was also hinted at by a few people so I hope you all enjoy it. I'll probably do more during different parts of Ianto's pregnancy.

Just as an FYI Ianto lives in a flat that's a small loft here, it is not the same flat you see in Unpleasant or Extraordinary. This story is pretty short and a little fun.

* * *

Unpleasant or Extraordinary Drabbles

Four years and Counting

By Wildfire

Ianto's back hurt. His ankles were swollen, he felt bloated, he was angry, and he was miserable; Ianto Jones was pregnant. It was unfair; it was ridiculous; and it was never bloody ending! He was in year four now… four bloody years!

Ianto settled his hand on his over-grown stomach. His figure was gone, and it wasn't like he could go around saying he looked fat because he was pregnant. No, he had to go around just pretending to be bloody fat. Martha had even made him a bloody fat suit to make him look more rotund all around and not just in the stomach.

Ianto's attention turned to the front door where the fat suit lay. He wanted to burn the thing; he'd never been fat a day in his life. In truth there had been a time when he'd been so thin he could have been considered borderline anorexic, but never bloody fat!

He almost refused to go out any more; he hated being seen as a fat man. He knew it was vain and petty and there was nothing wrong with being overweight; he just didn't bloody want to be seen that way!

Martha had told him to take some time off from work. She was being completely unreasonable; he was perfectly capable of doing his job. Just because he was a bit emotional didn't mean he couldn't handle the work! He was good at his job! He liked it! It was the one remaining fragment of normality in his increasingly abnormal life.

Ianto groaned, rubbing his face with his hands. He hated being pregnant. He thought all women who gushed about the experience were all barmy! Every single one of them! Who the hell would enjoy being as big as a truck? Hell he was as big as an elephant—no he was worse than an elephant. Elephants carried their babies for just under two years; he was on 4! God, he didn't know what that made him… a whale?

Despair rolled over him at the thought; he didn't want to think about being that big! He didn't want to imagine how grotesque—

"Oi!" He cried out as the child kicked him sharply. His hand rubbed the spot gently. "Alright, alright. You're not even born and you're already demanding." He slowly stood up, his back giving an unpleasant pop as he straightened up. He was not old enough for his body to be making noises like that.

He headed into the kitchen trying to ensure his steps were even and forward. He would NOT waddle! He opened his fridge peering in.

"What shall we have then? Yogurt or veggies?" he asked his stomach, which gave no reply. "Yeah, they're bloody awful choices. Blame your doctor; she thinks I should eat healthy for you." He pulled out a packet of lean ham and some Swiss cheese. Ianto settled himself down at his kitchen table eating the light meal. It didn't taste good; it tasted like garbage. Another side effect of this unnatural condition – what did pregnancy have to do with taste buds for pity's sake!

Ianto sighed, thinking that this kid was never going to come out if he thought meals tasted like this. He pushed the tasteless food away and leaned back in his chair. Boredom settled into him. He had no interest in TV, and video games had never entertained him. He could read, he liked reading, but he just couldn't get comfortable. Some part of his body was always uncomfortable.

He jumped as the doorbell rang and gave the door a hateful glare as he struggled to stand again. He waddled—walked— to the door, looking through the peep hole to see who was there.

Rhys stood there grinning, Katie on his hip. Ianto was sure R.J. was there as well probably hugging the door. Ianto opened the door, careful to keep his frustration from his expression since the children were there.

"Rhys?" he greeted his visitors with a tight smile a moment before he was barreled into by an ecstatic five year old. Ianto laid a hand on the boy's head.

"Hey, mate. I thought we'd swing by and see how our favorite godfather is. R.J. wouldn't stop bugging me about it; I think the little bugger prefers you to anyone else." The man laughed, walking past Ianto into the living room, before sitting down with a smile and setting the three year old down.

Katie smiled and quickly moved over to Ianto. "An-to!" she giggled.

Ianto smiled taking both of their hands and heading to a chair where he could sit down— without the worry of being knocked down. He lowered himself into the recliner chair, propping himself against the three large stacked pillows, that were there supposedly to help him get up and down.

He smiled at both children. "You two have gotten bigger again, I think."

R.J. giggled. "You just saw us two days ago," the child argued, but was trying to stand up taller nonetheless.

"Well, you ought not to grow so fast! Two days and already taller, you'll be a giant by the time you're my age."

"I could be taller than tad! I bet I'll be the tallest human alive!" R.J. exclaimed.

"Me tall too!" Katie said, but kept her hands on Ianto's knee.

"No Katie, you can't be tall, you're a girl! You'll be mam's height!" R.J. huffed.

Katie looked up at Ianto with big eyes. "An-to, me be tall too?"

"You'll be as tall as needed. Everyone grows to the exact height they should," Ianto said reassuringly pulling the little girl onto his lap. He couldn't really lift, but he could pull. R.J. climbed up on the other side.

"Hey, Ianto, when your baby comes will you love us less?" R.J. asked. It was a question Ianto had grown used to answering.

"No, I will always love you no matter what." He kissed the top of the little boy's head. "I'll just have someone new to love as well."

"But An-to has big heart!" Katie said throwing her arms wide open.

Ianto smiled. "Lots of room to love new people," he agreed.

"Can you name your new baby R.J. after me?" R.J. asked. "That would be SO cool. It would be like me and mini me!"

Ianto laughed. "We'll see. He might come out looking different to you, in which case we'll have to give him a different name. Shall we play on the computer?"

"Yeah!" R.J. jumped off Ianto's lap making him grunt, he lowered Katie a bit more carefully as she raced for the computer too. "I'm going to beat Clara's score!"

It took Ianto a moment to get up, he walked –NOT waddled- to the computer turning it on and pulling up the program. It was game he and Mickey had developed together; a child's game that was fun, but would help teach the children information about computers and skills for hacking. Perhaps it made him a bad future parent to be teaching the kids these habits so soon, but it was most likely something they would need at some point.

"I bet you will, but I'd like to see you beat Mica's or David's score." Ianto smiled.

"That's impossible! They beat everyone!" R.J. said in horror.

"E-one!" Katie nodded.

"They don't beat me." Ianto grinned and gave a conspiratorial wink "Keep practicing and you'll beat them soon." He ruffled both kid's hair before going back into the living room and sitting beside Rhys.

Rhys had his arms out on either side of him leaning back as far as possible, his eyes half closed. He focused on Ianto beside him and gave a grin. "All sorted, mate?"

"You cannot bring them here every time you want a nap," Ianto scolded, but with no real anger, as he leaned into the older man yawning himself. Over the last three years or so he'd grown rather close to Gwen's husband. He was like an annoying younger brother—that was older.

"Mmm, no worries. I'll bring them over when they're hyper too, if you like?. You're like instant calmness for them. I don't know how you do it mate, but it's bloody beautiful." Rhys grinned, and put his arm around Ianto, patting his shoulder.

Ianto gave a little grunt resting his head on Rhys shoulder. "You're just not consistent enough."

"Yeah, wait till yours comes. It's a whole new ball game then," Rhys laughed.

"I've been waiting. I'm tired of waiting. It's awful; my back hurts, my feet throb, I'm always sweaty, my moods are all over the place, I look like a cow… It's all awful. There are no magical moments in this, woman are full of bullocks! I think they only say it's wondrous to make us feel jealous." He half pouted. "I'm not jealous." He halfway pouted.

Rhys laughed. "Well, you can't have too much longer now. At least you're showing. That's at least evidence that it's progressing."

Ianto gave him a dirty look, one that he hoped would put Rhys 10 feet under. "You think it's good I look like a cow now?" he demanded.

Rhys swallowed hard and held his hands up in a gesture of surrender. "Never said that mate. I don't think you look like a cow at all in fact. You have a nice… figure."

"Oh, stumble over it why don't you!" Ianto sat up, pulling away from the man.

Rhys sighed and mumbled about 'bloody hormones'.

"Oh, it's my hormones is it? So I can't be mad at the fact that you called me fat, it must just be about my hormones then?"

"I never said you were—"

"You implied! Which is just as bad… no, it's worse! At least if you just said it you'd be being forward, now you're just beating around the bloody bush!" Ianto tried to get up in a huff, but ended up just falling back onto the couch.

Rhys stood up offering a hand, wisely not saying anything.

Ianto paused before he took it standing up. "Thanks…" he mumbled, the anger dissipating a little. It wasn't like he was unreasonable; hell, he was better than Martha was, and way better than Gwen was. Surely he was allowed a tantrum once in a while? Even so he reined it in moderately fast.

Rhys gave him a little pat on the shoulder. "No worries, mate. Do you want me to go get some dinner for us all? I could bring you back something better than the cardboard Martha makes you eat."

Ianto flashed him the biggest puppy-dog eyes he'd ever managed. "Meat lover's pizza?"

"That'll give you indigestion. Then you'll be belly aching all night long and end up calling us up saying you're dying. How about a vegetarian pizza?"

"How is that better?" Ianto asked, crossing his arms over his belly.

"Well, it's got vegetables and what not; it has to be better, yeah?" Rhys shrugged.

Ianto echoed the shrug. He'd buy the argument if for no other reason that it got him pizza. "Sounds good to me. Extra cheese?"

"Oh, you better believe it!" Rhys laughed heading to grab his keys. "Be back in a little. Call if there's any issue with the kids."

Ianto just waved him out. "Oh, and bring me some soda please, something without caffeine!" Even he understood why he wasn't supposed to have caffeine.

"You got it!" Rhys shut the door.

Ianto sighed; well at least he was getting some real food. He wandered into the kitchen, where the computer was. Katie was currently playing while R.J. stood behind her trying to direct her movements and getting very frustrated at the three year old.

"R.J., leave her be, she's alright. Her level is set up so that she can understand it. Would you like something to drink, you two?"

R.J. crossed his arms sulking at being told to relax. "I want milk," he demanded.

"Me too!" Katie said turning around in her chair.

"Oi, Katie you're ruining your time! Pay attention!" R.J. shouted, turning the child back to face the computer.

"Don't shove!" Katie yelled, but put her hand back on the mouse and turned her attention back to the screen.

Ianto had just finished pouring the milk when the doorbell rang again. Ianto blinked, knowing full well Rhys would just walk in, and also knowing there was no way the man could be back that soon. He handed the kids each a cup and went to the door, once again looking through the peep hole. He felt like groaning as he saw Mickey standing there with Clara on his hip.

Ianto opened the door and Mickey burst in.

"Ianto, hi, sorry no time to chat. The Rift just spat out a large piece of… well, something." He shrugged setting the little girl down. "I was going to drop her off with Rhys, but apparently he's here." He dropped the baby bag down by the couch and kneeled down close to the little girl. "Clara, daddy's going to go clean up a mess with mummy, you have to stay here with your uncle Ianto, ok?"

The four year old looked around her dad at Ianto and grinned. "R.J. here?"

"He's in the kitchen," Ianto replied and stepped aside as the child took off.

Mickey stood up. "I suppose she's alright with that then." He laughed. "I swear the kids like it here more than at home. Thanks for doing this mate, we owe you!" Without waiting for a reply Mickey dashed out the door banging it behind him.

Ianto glared at the wooden pannel as if daring the doorbell to ring again, but it wasn't the door that betrayed him this time, but his phone.

He pulled it out of his pocket already knowing who it was. "Rhys?"

"Hey mate, Gwen just called. They've got some large bit of space junk and need a truck. I'm going to swing by the yard and take one over to them. I phoned in the pizza order though and they'll bring it by shortly. I think you're going to be seeing Clara there soon, just as a heads up!"

"She's already here," Ianto deadpanned.

"Oh, good, alright mate. I'll be back as soon as possible. Take care!" And just like that the call ended.

Ianto sighed putting the phone back into his pocket. This light duty crap was just that - crap. Martha didn't want him out of the office so he could relax, she wanted him out of the office so she had a bloody baby-sitter. God, that was all he was good for now, tending children.

"Uncle Ianto!" Clara ran into the room. "R.J. won't give me a turn on the game!" She tugged at his pant leg. She was the only one out of the three that called him Uncle and Ianto adored it.

"Did you ask nicely for a turn?" Ianto asked taking her small hand and leading her back into the kitchen.

"Uh huh! And he said he would as soon as he beat my score! He's already played twice in a row!"

Ianto entered the kitchen to a scowling R.J. who was furiously clicking the mouse as fast as he could.

"R.J. if you won't share then we'll turn the game off," Ianto said softly, patting Clara's hand before letting it go so he could get a glass of milk for the little girl. He was sure she'd want one in a moment.

"ARGH! Ianto you totally ruined my concentration! I lost now because of you!" R.J. threw the mouse down.

Ianto turned back around giving R.J. a stern look. "Time out, right now R.J." he ordered flatly.

"FOR WHAT? That is unfair! I didn't do anything wrong! You did! You can't blame me for everything!"

"R.J.!" Ianto said warningly moving over and taking his hand, leading him from the kitchen. R.J. started crying, but didn't dare try and pull away from Ianto. He might have tried that with his dad, but he wasn't about to try it with his godfather.

Ianto set him down on the bottom step of his little flat. "I'll come get you when you can leave," he said and then walked back into the kitchen where Katie was again playing, but this time with Clara's much more patient help. Lord help him, but he wasn't sure how the hell he was going to manage having one of these all the time. He could only hope that his child might be slightly less highly strung.

He sat down with a slight groan, his back was screaming from standing up for so long his feet hurt.

"Uncle Ianto, can I have a glass of milk?" Clara asked sweetly.

Ianto sighed looking to the glass and milk carton he'd pulled out, but never poured. "Of course." He slowly stood back up and poured the glass putting the milk back into the fridge. He brought it over and set it down.

"Thank you," she said taking a large drink and turning her attention back to the computer.

Ianto sighed. He thought about sitting down again, but by the time he did it'd be time to get back up to get R.J. He watched the girls play for a few more moments before heading into the living room, and awkwardly crouched by the stairs where R.J. sat sniffling.

"R.J., tell me why you're here," he said softly.

"Because I was mean and yelled." He sniffled. "But I was trying REALLY hard and you ruined it."

"It doesn't matter. We don't yell like that. It's not ok to do it, and you certainly don't yell at me. I would like an apology please. I think you owe me that."

R.J. fidgeted briefly before practically launching himself at Ianto with a hug, and a sorry.

Ianto barely kept his balance, somehow just managing to stay upright. He gave the child a hug back. "No more attitude?"

R.J. pulled back with a small smile, "I'll be attitude free!" he announced and Ianto felt like snorting. The day R.J. didn't have an attitude would probably be the day this infernal child was born. Both of which seemed highly unlikely.

Luckily the rest of the night went fairly well; there were a couple moments where Ianto had to threaten a time out, but over all the kids got along great. Of course feeding the kids pizza until they were so stuffed they could barely moved helped too. He found the longest kids film he could and put it in the player giving them each their own blanket and pillow.

Katie crashed before the first ten minutes were up, R.J. and Clara lasted almost to the end. Ianto yawned turning the lights off around them leaving one lamp and the bathroom light on in case anyone woke up. He slowly headed upstairs to his bedroom; it was all the upstairs there was.

He let out a small groan as he crawled into the bed, fixing the pillows so that they were under his stomach and propped behind him. Lying down always felt wonderful at first, but he knew he'd wake in an hour horribly uncomfortable. He ignored that for now though, because right now he was comfortable. His baby gave a little kick to let him know he wasn't happy about being still. Ianto just smiled and rubbed his belly; the child was as active as Jack was. He was sure he was going to have his hands full in the years to come.

However, he could only hope that where the child had Jack's hyperactivity, it would have his common sense.

* * *

VOTING

Out of Time: This takes place right after this episode in season one. It's a bit dramatic and Jack says things he wished he hadn't. It is a SA.

Little Matchmaker: A cute, short piece about Jordan playing matchmaker with his parents.

Ianto: This is NOT a story, it's a short little bit that is all about Ianto. I made it mostly to get people thinking, if you're hoping to write a fanfic this might be good to help get some idea's flowing. It's about 3 page's long


	5. Little Matchmaker

A.N. This story is a short fluffy story, it's not meant to do much more than to make you go, 'Awww'.

When I started writing this story it was actually with the intent to make it rather serious and long but Jordan decided he wanted to play instead so we get fluffyness. I hope you all enjoy.

This story barely won, it won by one vote against Moments in Time. So everyone out there wanting to see moments of time, don't give up! It almost won and I hope you'll find it worthy of the wait!

* * *

Unpleasant or Extraordinary Drabbles

Little Matchmaker

By Wildfire

Domestics. Jack hated bloody domestics! He and Ianto had been at each other's throats for days now and it was driving him bloody nuts! Jordan seemed rather oblivious to it all, thank god. Their son was perfectly content to toddle about behind Ianto. Periodically, Jordan would come and find him demanding attention before going back to finding his tad.

The worst part was that the fight had been over something so stupid! Some rubbish that he'd left in the SUV, but now it had escalated beyond belief. He'd tried to make amends with Ianto, but the man was being a stubborn ox!

Jack smiled as he saw Jordan enter the room, sucking his thumb and holding his stuffed dragon.

"What's up my little dragon?" Jack asked turning his chair to face the small child.

Jordan grinned and hurried over to him, lifting his arms up as Jack hoisted him up and set him on his lap.

"Papa?" he asked looking up into Jack's face.

"Yes?" Jack responded fondly.

Jordan paused as he thought about his next question. "You eat lunch?"

"Yes, I did, did you?" Jack smiled down at the child.

"Mmhmm! Tad made me a cheese toasty with pickles! Papa, how come tad doesn't make you lunch anymore?"

"Because your tad and I need some time apart," Jack said carefully.

Jordan nodded. "Tad said it was because you're a bull headed jerk."

Jack's eyes narrowed. "Your tad said that to you?"

"Mmhmmm, he also said you have hygiene habits of a monkey, which is about as high as your Iguu goes. Papa, what Iguu?"

"IQ," Jack corrected softly "It's a way to judge how smart someone is. Your tad really said these things to you?"

"Yeah. Papa, are monkey's smart?" he asked curiously.

"No," Jack replied stung into sharpness. "Jordan, your tad shouldn't have said those things to you. They weren't true and he shouldn't have said them."

"How come?"

"Because you shouldn't talk about someone behind their back, it's very naughty. Your tad should have known better."

"Oh… Tad's naughty a lot then," Jordan said matter-of-factly looking down at his hands.

Jack's eyes widened. "What else has your tad said about me?"

"Lots!" Jordan said, nodding. "Lots and lots!"

"Like what?" Jack asked, only Jordan's presence on his lap keeping him from storming from the room.

Jordan looked thoughtful, as though trying to remember. "Mmm, he tells me that you are the bravest man alive, and the most dashing, and that there's not an ounce of fat on you. He said I'll most likely be the same way and that I should be happy about that. Not sure why. Ahh… OH he says you're a big child, but he has that funny look on his face when his says it. Like when I do something I'm not 'spose to, but he finds it really funny and cute." The child grinned swinging his legs. "Papa… tad seems really sad lately. I think someone hurt his feelings… Can you fix it?" the child asked looking up with the widest most innocent eyes he could manage.

"You're very manipulative," Jack said kissing the top of Jordan's head before setting the child down on the ground. "Go see your uncle Kam." And he hurried from the room.

Jack found Ianto in the archives playing with what looked like an Andorian baby cradle. "Hey."  
Ianto gave a little jump, looking up at Jack. "Jack, what do you want?" he asked with slightly narrowed eyes.

"You've been talking about me to our son." Jack accused, making sure he let a hint of anger seep into his voice even though he didn't really feel it anymore.

Ianto paled. "Yeah well, I might have." He shrugged. "I shouldn't have," he admitted. "I was on a bit of a rant and he was there. I told him afterwards I was wrong to say it, and it wasn't true." He was clearly uncomfortable.

"Well, I don't think it was all untrue," Jack said coming forward. "He said you called me dashing; he also said you were sad."

Ianto blushed. "Trust me the dashing bit wasn't from anything I've said recently." He turned his attention back to the baby cradle; the Welshman clearly was perplexed by it.

"I thought as much, but you still think it," Jack practically purred.

Ianto rolled his eyes, not looking up. "Did you need something, Jack?"

"Wouldn't mind a smile?" Jack said sweetly, amused when Ianto's started to smile before he caught himself and schooled his features again.

"Jack, I'm busy," he said sternly. "And you're being cheesy."

Jack nodded. "But you like my cheesy lines, we both know you do." He came forward so he was standing directly in front of Ianto. "One smile?"

"Jack, get back to work," Ianto said carefully avoiding looking at Jack.

"I miss you." Jack pouted as adorably as possible.

Ianto had to fight the smile from coming to his mouth again. "You can't miss me, I'm right here. Jack I'm trying to work."

"Can I come home tonight?" Jack pouted more.

Ianto gave a low groan. "Jack, I never kicked you out. You were free to come home whenever you wanted. You're the one that insists on sleeping here."

"Only because you get all snappy if I come home." Jack reached forward tilting Ianto's face up, so he had to look at him. "I miss you," he said, this time as sincerely as possible.

Ianto sighed. "So come home."

"Am I welcome?"

"As long as you don't act like a bloody child," Ianto bit out his tone somewhat hard and his eyes momentarily glaring before they softened again. Jack made to pull his hand away, but Ianto grabbed it. "Jack, you are always welcome in your home. No matter our fights it's your home too, you can always be there." He grinned a little. "You just might be sleeping on the floor."

"Floors are good." Jack nodded. "I like floors."

Ianto graced him with a very fond smile. "That's too bad."

"Why?" Jack asked, wondering where this conversation was leading.

"Well, you clearly enjoy sleeping on the floor, but it's not going to happen for a bit now," he said turning his attention back to the baby cradle.

"Really?" Jack grinned leaning over the contraption.

"Jack, I do need to work," Ianto pointed out in a very amused voice.

"I get to sleep on a bed?" He gave his eye brows a little wag.

"That would be the assumption I would have gathered from that statement," Ianto replied.

"Kissy, kissy, kissy!" Jordan suddenly yelled from the door, hands clapping.

Jack hung his head letting out a low chuckled.

Ianto stood up going over to the young boy and picking him up. "We were not, but if we were, you spoilt it. Didn't you?"

Jordan giggled into Ianto's shoulder. "You happy 'gain!"

Jack chuckled, "I should have known he was up to something when he came in grinning. He's a damn trickster! Making me angry first then buttering me up with your sweet words. Where did he learn that?"

"Tad," Jordan said simply. "Mis-mis diirrak-shun."

"Misdirection," Ianto corrected him with a small smile. "And I didn't teach you that so you could meddle in my love life."

"It worked," Jordan said with big eyes.

Jack laughed. "It did. You're a very smart boy." He put his arm around Ianto's middle and kissed Jordan's forehead. Ianto elbowed Jack backwards giving him a sharp look.

"Jack, don't encourage this," he ordered sternly and then looked back at Jordan. "Love, you can't meddle in your father and I's domestics; sometimes we'll fight, and that's ok. I don't want you trying to fix it, it won't always work."

"Sometimes you try and still fail, and that's ok as long as you tried," Jordan recited with a nod and smile.

"That's right, but you shouldn't meddle in other people's love lives though, ok?" Ianto tried again.

Jordan gave a pout. "But it worked!" he protested clearly thinking this justified everything.

"That's not the point. Jordan, do not try and play match maker with your Papa and I again," Ianto said sternly as Jordan looked clearly unhappy.

Jack watched with amusement, he adored the child and felt extremely pleased at the child's intervention. He knew with almost absolute certainty that Jordan would try again; and when he did the outcome would be a foregone conclusion.

* * *

Voting:

Out of Time: This takes place right after this episode in season one. It's a bit dramatic and Jack says things he wished he hadn't. It is a SA.

Stalker: Jack gets a stalker.

Ianto: This is NOT a story, it's a short little bit that is all about Ianto. I made it mostly to get people thinking, if you're hoping to write a fanfic this might be good to help get some idea's flowing. It's about 3 page's long


	6. Out of Time SA

A.N. OK, so this one obviously takes place just after Out of Time and was a request made by brionyjae, I hope it's what you wanted.

It was finally voted in! Thanks for waiting hope you all enjoy it.

As this one takes place after an episode in season one it is obviously a SA so those of you out there that haven't read Unpleasant or Extraordinary can read this with no issue! I hope you all enjoy it, it's a bit different than normal but remember Jack has just lost someone he related to very well… don't get to mad at him….. or me!

* * *

Year 2007

Unpleasant or Extraordinary Drabbles

Out of Time

By Wildfire

Jack kept his breathing slow as he felt John's hand slip out of his own; he let it. There was no reason to keep grasping at it when the man was clearly in his last few seconds of life. John wouldn't even know or understand his own surroundings now. Jack's fingers itched to reach up and turn the engine off. He could still save the man, maybe have him committed so he'd be watched and get the counseling that he needed. Despite that he didn't move his hand , letting it remain limp by his side. He stared ahead through the front window, his own eyelids growing heavy. If he didn't turn the ignition off soon he would die too, he needed to turn the car off now.

Jack slumped forward as darkness consumed him.

**~~TW~~**

Jack gasped as he came back to life, his lungs filling with the poisoned gas. Numb fingers blindly swatted at the keys trying to grab them, to turn them, to cut off the flow of fuel, but the darkness consumed him too quickly and he slumped forward again into darkness.

**~~TW**~~

Jack's body jerked upright again, his lungs burning as they inhaled the poison again. The first gulp of air was what fueled his body, giving his blood the oxygen he needed to move again, but there was no useable oxygen in the car. His hand shook as he struggled to stay alive just long enough to turn the blasted thing off. He gave a sigh of relief as the engine spluttered and died. A moment later Jack returned to oblivion.

**~~TW**~~

The third time Jack came back, his lungs still burned as the carbon monoxide entered them, but it wasn't as bad as before. He noticed that the lights from the car were reflecting on the garage door, he must have caught the switch in one of his attempts to shut the car off.

Jack didn't contemplate his surroundings for long, the air was still poisonous and he had to get out of the garage before death took him again. As he jerked the car door open, the smell of petrol and heady fumes quickly consumed the car. He half fell out the door, coughing as his body struggled to get the proper oxygen into its system.

Jack was so close to the door, he just had to reach up…

His vision blurred as he grasped onto the door handle, but he refused to die again in that garage and, with a last desperate tug, he pulled the handle down literally falling face down onto the pavement outside. The lower half of his body was still in the garage, but he was able to breathe in cleaner air now.

As his vision faded out again he wasn't sure if he was passing out or dying again. It didn't seem too much matter either way at this point.

**~~TW**~~

As Jack woke again with a horrible pained gasp he knew he had died once more. Taking deep lungfuls of fresh air he struggled to his feet, the world spinning slightly as he stood; his head already starting to pound. Jack was dreading the headache that would be upon him soon, a result of dying and coming back that many times in such a rapid way… He'd be lucky if he didn't end up hurling his way through it.

He half crawled into the SUV shutting the door with a sharp slam. He fumbled with his phone to alert the police to come get John's body and dispose of the car, which would be useless now.

Jack's head was pounding by the time he arrived back at the Hub, it made his whole body tense as he stomped into the underground room. He was angry: angry he hadn't seen this coming sooner, angry that he hadn't stopped it, he was even angry that John could do something he wished he could do.

The anger consumed him in a way he hadn't felt since the Lisa escapade. The thought of that further fueling his anger. He wanted to go shoot something, or at least rough something up, but the pounding in his head was demanding that he lay down. The two feelings mashed against each other each one making the other worse.

It was perhaps because of this that Jack did something he would almost instantly regret.

As Jack stormed through the Hub, he stopped instantly as his eyes latched onto a body sleeping on the couch. He had sent everyone home, he had _told_ everyone to go home. It was Christmas Eve and they were all supposed to be at home.

But there he was, sleeping on that couch, ignoring Jack's order again. He always was ignoring Jack's orders! Staying late, coming in early, doing more work than Jack told him he was allowed too. Even in his blind rage Jack knew these things weren't serious offenses, but they were still offenses and he needed to do something about it or he was sure he was actually going to kill someone.

"Ianto!" he hollered, part of him relaxing a little at being able to release even that small bit of anger.

Ianto jerked awake with wide eyes. "Sir-?"

Jack didn't give him a chance to say anything. "What the hell are you doing here? I told you to leave! I said 'It's Christmas, go home'! Why the hell are you here?"

Ianto stared at him, clearly confused by the man's very intense anger. "I wasn't—"

"I DON'T WANT YOUR EXCUSE'S IANTO!" Jack hollered. "GET OUT OF MY HUB!"

Ianto's eyes were huge as he stood up off the couch, his jaw set firmly. "Jack I underst—"

"NO, you don't understand! You don't understand anything, because you're still here!" The need to shout, to scream, was overwhelming. He wanted to curse this stupid world that he was locked into, knowing there was nothing he could do about it. So he yelled, he yelled at the person that was in front of him. Even though he knew that person didn't deserve it.

"Then I'll go Jack," Ianto said slowly, and headed to leave quickly and quietly.

"Did you even make coffee?" Jack shouted not wanting to let go of the fight so soon. He wanted to continue yelling.

Ianto froze turning back to look at him steadily. "Not since you left, would you like me to make you a cup, Jack?"

"Yes, I'd like you to make one Ianto," Jack replied snidely, in a mocking tone.

Ianto took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "All right." He moved to the coffee machine.

"It is your job after all!" Jack snapped , frustrated at Ianto's refusal to rise to the bait. He shoved his hands into his pockets as he watched Ianto go to the large coffee machine and start the brew. "Why are you still here? I didn't want you here; you can't be here every night! It'll get old really quick. The reason it's good now is because it's new and different. You start getting needy it won't be new. You're not exactly exciting, you know," he said in an almost conversational voice, leaning against Tosh's desk as he watched Ianto.

Ianto gave a small nod, pulling down Jack's mug that he had cleaned earlier that night. He filled it up before shutting the machine back off, going over to Jack and handing him the mug. "Anything else, sir?"

"Well, you could leave like you were supposed to," Jack said, taking the mug and sipping. It was perfect as usual. He made a face. "This is horrible, Ianto. If you can't even make coffee any more I'm not sure why you're here," he growled out at him and moved past him up to his office, where he sat down at his desk with a huff.

The headache that had been momentarily forgotten came back full blast. He listened as he heard the cog door close and a horrible weight settled into his stomach as he realized what he'd just done. The anger that had been so intense only a few short moments ago was now forgotten. He stared down at the coffee mug in his hand, the dark hot liquid sitting there as a reminder of the unfair words he had just spoken.

Jack ran a hand over his face. He hated apologizing, but he would have to. How he had just treated Ianto was… completely wrong. He had no right to subject the young man to behaviour like he had just inflicted. He knew he should go after him, or at the very least call him. He didn't though; instead he climbed down into his bunker and collapsed onto his sad excuse of a bed. He could make it up to Ianto in the morning. Ianto had the early shift tomorrow for Christmas, so did Tosh.

Jack decided to worry about it tomorrow. Right now he just wanted to sleep, though he had a sinking feeling he would have more to apologize for than he realized. He shrugged the feeling off though for now.

**~~TW**~~

Jack woke at five past six the next morning. He felt the lingering dull throb of his headache, but it was nothing like it had been. Thank God. He got out of bed, dressing quickly and heading up towards his office. It was after six, so he expected to smell coffee brewing, or at the very least hear the sounds of Ianto bustling around the small kitchen area; however, the Hub was silent. Well, as silent as it ever was with all the technology buzzing.

Jack frowned as he descended the steps and looked around. Ianto wasn't there yet. He tsked as he checked his watch again. 6:18.

All right, 18 minutes later than normal wasn't that big of a deal, the man wasn't technically due to arrive until 6:30, and it was Christmas. Jack refused to get worried about 18 minutes.

Of course that didn't stop him from pacing about the Hub as he waited for the cog door to open. He almost sighed in relief when the whirling sound came at 6:27; and then immediately frowned as the Asian woman stepped into the Hub.

Tosh gave a little blink at Jack's obvious displeasure. "Merry Christmas," she greeted him with a soft smile.

Jack nodded. "Merry Christmas" he responded back distractedly resuming his aimless walking.

Tosh looked around. "Where's Ianto?"

"I'm sure he's on his way," Jack said changing directions to head up to his office. Maybe he could see if Ianto was coming on the CCTV.

"Odd, I'm not sure I've ever beaten him here before. I hope he's not getting ill," Tosh added a little worriedly sitting down at her station.

Something about that statement itched at Jack, he wasn't sure what it was though. He looked back at Tosh, who was currently unwinding her scarf from around her neck before removing her winter coat.

She caught him staring at her and gave him a gentle smile. "It's freezing out there today." She gave a little laugh as she hung her coat up.

Jack nodded, and headed up the remaining stairs to bring up the images from the CCTV on his monitor. It was still dark outside as the wind blew harshly against the water. Jack could see why it was cold, as no doubt the wind was carrying the spray up from the water. The Plas was empty, not a person in sight. His eyes drifted to the clock on his computer. 6:39. Jack started tapping his finger; he could of course just call him, but he was technically only 9 minutes late. Of course he was 39— no scratch that— 40 minutes overdue from when he usually arrived.

The argument from last night replayed in his mind and he let out a little groan. He really hadn't meant to take his frustrations out on Ianto like that. The boy certainly didn't deserve it; the poor kid had gone through hell this last year and having Jack yell at him when he'd done nothing wrong couldn't possibly be helping him.

Jack pulled out some paper work that Ianto had asked him to finish. He'd been meaning to do it for a while, but kept putting it off. The guilt that currently gripped him wouldn't allow him to put the paper work off any longer. It also provided a great distraction from the time that kept ticking by with no sign of the Welshman.

It was 7:23 when the whirl of the cog door finally sounded. Jack all but jumped from his chair to see who was entering. Relief instantly flooded him as the Welshman hurried in.

Ianto's face was bright red and he was breathing hard, his coat done up tight around him. He looked as if he was still shivering slightly. He glanced up at Jack as he entered wearing a very confused and questioning look.

"You're late," Jack said, making sure there was no anger in his voice.

"Sorry sir, the taxi decided not to show up. Had to hoof it here," Ianto said, slightly out of breath.

"Taxi?" Tosh said turning around in her car. "Did your car break down, Ianto? It's not that old is it?"

And Jack knew exactly what it was that was itching at him, he knew exactly why Ianto was still there last night, and he knew he'd really ballsed up. Well, fuck.

"No," Ianto said softly. "I'm sure it'll be alright, just probably needs some light work. Never been much of a car guy myself," he added, his accent seeming thicker to Jack somehow.

Jack ducked back into his office. Ianto's car was trashed; there would be no way to save it, and even if there had been he wouldn't want Ianto to have it now.

The car Ianto had driven before was just a logical car, dependable but not flashy. Jack thought Ianto deserved something flashy, not like Owen's but something a bit more special. Jack clicked through some pictures, an SUV or truck didn't really fit Ianto's style. He paused at an image that came up online giving a light smile as he clicked the car.

Ianto entered the room a few minutes later, bringing him a cup of coffee, though not in his usual mug. His usual mug was still sitting on his desk , a testimony to his temper tantrum.

"Sir." He set the mug down and picked up the white and blue striped one that had been left overnight. He turned to leave.

"Ianto." Jack quickly stopped him standing up. "Last night I didn't mean—"

"No harm sir, it's quite alright," Ianto said quickly stalling anything else Jack was going to say.

"No, it wasn't." Jack wasn't about to just allow Ianto to excuse his behavior. "I had no right to take my anger out on you. And I—"

"Then why did you?" Ianto interrupted, his voice harder than normal.

Jack sighed and leaned against his desk crossing his arms. "You were there." He frowned, "I was just so… angry. John's dead, Ianto. He killed himself in your car."

Ianto quirked an eyebrow, but nodded. "I'm sorry, Jack."

"So am I." Jack stared intently at the younger man in the hope he would understand that he didn't just mean John's death.

Ianto gave a soft smile that made Jack melt a little. He gave a small nod."Very well ,sir." He picked up Jack's hot cup of coffee. "The beans of this smelled a little off. I think I'll make a new batch," he said turning to head to the door.

Jack chuckled. "Ianto Jones, did you give me day old grinds for my coffee today?"

Ianto looked back at him grinning. "Sir, do you really believe I'm that petty?"

Jack studied him. "No, but I believe you're that devious." He straightened up and moved over to Ianto, taking the cup away from him and took a sip. He instantly made a face. "Decaf?" He sounded horrified.

"You seemed a bit wound up; I thought it might help relax you," Ianto responded innocently taking the mug out of his hands.

Jack snorted. "You are not at all boring Ianto Jones, and you never could be." He threaded his fingers through Ianto's hair knowing it was the younger man's weakness. He tried to reserve the gesture only for special times, one because it ruined Ianto's 'perfect' hair style and two, because he wanted the younger man to understand it meant something special.

Ianto graced him with another soft smile. "Good to know, sir." A light blush was now ghosting his cheeks.

"I have a surprise for you." Jack grinned.

Ianto blinked. "A surprise?"

"Mm hmm, get your coat and I'll take you to it." Jack was practically bouncing in excitement.

"…All right." Ianto turned to take the two mugs to the small kitchen, Jack watched as he rinsed them both out before coming out to get his coat.

Jack dashed to the cog door. "Tosh, we're heading out for a little bit. Call if there's any issues!"

Tosh turned to look at them her glasses slipping low on her nose and smiled. "Have fun." She grinned at them. Jack decided to add an extra bonus to her Christmas pay.

Ianto followed Jack to the SUV in silence, getting in without a word. It was driving Jack a little insane, I mean wasn't the man curious on where he was taking him?

"Do you know what it is?" Jack suddenly asked when they stopped at a red light.

"I imagine it's a Christmas gift sir, though I'm not sure why it's so far away from the Hub. I told you all I needed for Christmas was cat food," Ianto replied.

Jack continued to grin, "How is Moses?"

"I think he still misses his mum, but he's adjusting. He's a good cat," Ianto said looking over to Jack.

Jack was fairly certain that Ianto would say it was a good cat even if the thing was horrible. Ianto seemed to have issues talking ill of anyone, well, anyone beside Owen.

He parked the SUV in a parking lot that was practically empty due to the holiday, the only other car close by was a 2008, black, four door, Chevy-Cruze. It was classy and simple, but still had some flare to it.

Jack jumped out of the SUV, went over to the car and opened the door. Ianto was a bit slower in getting out; his eyes were wide as he stared at the vehicle.

"Jack…"

"Yours was ruined, and since it was partly my fault that it happened… I just thought…" He gave a little shrug; he picked the keys up from under the gas pedal and held them out to Ianto.

Ianto took them, eyes still wide. He stared at the keys for a moment before looking at Jack his face perfectly schooled. "You bought me a car?"

Jack nodded a little dumbly.

Ianto nodded back, moving forward to look into it, and then looked back up at Jack. "Sir, this does not excuse your behavior last night," he said firmly.

Jack nodded his head in agreement.

Ianto watched him before he grinned, no longer able to withhold the smile any longer. He grabbed Jack's face and kissed him hard. "Thank you," he said and quickly got into the posh car.

Jack grinned turning around to stand in the open doorway of the car and watched as Ianto discovered all the bells and whistles of the vehicle. "It has seat warmers," Jack purred.

Ianto laughed, "It's bloody brilliant, Jack. Thank you," he said again, staring up at his boss.

Jack leaned down and gave him a soft kiss. "Good, I'm glad you like it." He pulled back heading toward the SUV.

Ianto quickly got out of the car. "Jack," he said stalling the older man. "John…that wasn't your fault."

Jack didn't turn around to face Ianto at first, and when he did it was with a sad small smile. "It was, but thank you for saying it wasn't." He gave a little nod to the car. "Go test it out," he ordered and Ianto couldn't help but grin again.

He didn't jump right back into the car though, instead he moved back to Jack wrapping his arms around him and kissing him once more. Jack's arms wrapped firmly around the young man; it was unusual that Ianto would initiate a kiss and here he'd gotten two in less than 10 minutes. He'd have to remember to buy the Welshman more cars.

Ianto eventually pulled away, much to Jack's displeasure, and giving Jack another grin practically jumped into the car and started it up.

Jack leaned back against the SUV, watching as Ianto drove off. He felt relieved he had at least been able to make amends with the young man He couldn't fix what John did, but he could strive to at least make the people around him happy. It was something.

* * *

Voting:

Cyberwoman: This is a SA taking place after the whole Cyberwoman incident.

Stalker: Jack gets a stalker.

Ianto: This is NOT a story, it's a short little bit that is all about Ianto. I made it mostly to get people thinking, if you're hoping to write a fanfic this might be good to help get some idea's flowing. It's about 3 page's long


	7. Stalker

A.N. Alright so it was a tie between Stalker and Cyberwoman, this one was ready to post so it came first. Sense there was a tie though there will be no voting at the end of this one. Instead I would like to beg all of you to give me some plot idea's I'm running out. I have a Meat in the works so no need to suggest that. But if you want to see something happen PLEASE let me know Jack and Ianto live for a LONG time I can FIND a way to make what you want happen, promise.

Cyberwoman is partially betaed so when it's ready I'll post it. Thank you so much and please give me your ideas and feedback!

Hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

Unpleasant or Extraordinary Drabbles

Stalker

By Wildfire

Jack was getting very tired. He was getting very tired of his partner, of his screaming child, of his team mates… but most of all Jack was very tired of the fat, flabby man that stood outside the Tourist Information Office day and night. What was worse was that it was Jack's fault the man had started showing up. He had been kind to him. Despite the fact that the man had clearly not bathed or changed his clothing in over a month, Jack had made the fatal mistake of flirting with him.

He hadn't thought it'd do any harm.

He couldn't have been more wrong. The man had followed back him to the Plass, eventually tracking him down to the Tourist Information Office. More worryingly the man had realized he was involved with Ianto and had thus far attacked him— twice!

Fortunately both attacks had been very small, the large man had no fighting skills and didn't have the ability to sneak up on Ianto, so he hadn't been in any real danger. Jack was incredibly glad that the man appeared to have decided Jordan was his child and therefore should be almost worshiped.

Ianto was angry at the whole situation, never missing an opportunity to rub it into Jack's face that this is where flirting would get him. Personally Jack thought that was absolutely ridiculous; flirting did not get him a stalker. Being gorgeous is what got him the stalker, flirting just encouraged it a bit, and a very small bit at that.

"Ja-ack." Mi-chi stood in front of Jack, his tall frame making the door look tiny. "I'm not supposed to tell you, but Ian-to has left for lunch." His speech was very slow, each word drawn out.

Jack stood up, quickly crossing to the CCTV monitor and turning it on. He was relieved to see his stalker still standing there, watching the tourist office with hooded eyes. Ianto must have left through the lift, or the garage.

"Thanks Mi-chi, I'll keep an eye on Mr. Unclean. Can you have Ianto come up and let me know when he's back?"

"Of course, Ja-ack," he drawled slowly. "Shall I bring up Jor-dan? He is sleeping on the couch."

"No, that's all right, I'll get him." Jack moved past the very slow man who, if truth be told, wasn't really a man at all. Mi-chi was a stranded alien that Jack had kept on as his technological knowledge was astounding. Although both his speech and movement was slow in general, he was a great asset. The best part about Mi-chi was, when he became excited, everything about him sped up and he moved at twice the speed a human could. It was very entertaining to watch.

Jack descended the stairs quickly, going over to Jordan, who was fast asleep. He knelt down by the boy, watching as he sucked his thumb, then carefully reaching out and picking the sleeping toddler up, carried him back up to his office.

It wasn't really necessary to bring the child up to his office, but Jack liked having him close by. It was an insecurity he had developed ever since R.J. had passed away. Even after all these years he still missed that kid. The time for grief had long since passed though; two generations ago in fact. Still, he didn't think he'd ever forget him, any more than he'd ever forget the boy's mother.

Jack took a deep breath, settling back down behind his touch screen desk. He hated the thing, why he couldn't just use a pad of paper he'd never understand. But they didn't print paper any more. It was still available for very rare cases, but ever since the big eco movement years ago paper had really become a thing of the past. Credit cards were money, bills were sent electronically, pictures and awards were all virtual images. Jack missed paper; a data pad just wasn't the same.

A cup of coffee was set in front of him making him jump. He was sad to see it was a store bought coffee and not homemade. He looked up at Ianto who was staring back at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Off in la la land again?" Ianto asked sipping his own drink.

Jack picked his cup up. "Just remembering the good old days when I had paper to write on." He took a drink and pulled a face. "Ohhh, this tastes like ass! Here try it…" He held it up to Ianto.

Ianto shook his head. "No thanks, I typically try to stay away from drinks that come from an anus." He took another drink of his own.

"What are you drinking?" Jack asked setting the offending coffee cup far away from him.

"Tea."

"Can I have it?" Jack asked trying to give a good puppy look.

"No, you don't like tea," Ianto said calmly. "It's why I got it; it's the only way I get to drink something."

"But it's better than anus juice! Does it have caffeine?"

"Yes," Ianto confirmed savouring another mouthful.

"Can't you make coffee again?" Jack asked glaring at the coffee cup.

"Not unless you buy a new coffee machine. You were the one who broke it after all."

Jack pouted. "You ducked."

"You threw a ball, the ball hit the coffee machine, and the machine broke," Ianto said patiently as though he was lecturing a child.

"But you ducked!" Jack protested.

"Yes I did, and my ducking did not have any effect on the coffee machine. The ball however did. Who threw the ball, Jack?"

Jack crossed his arms and huffed. "Can I have your tea?"

"No." Ianto smiled and leaned back against Jack's desk. "Mr. Clean is still out there, he didn't notice me leaving or coming back. He's a real winner you picked."

"I did not pick Mr. _Un_clean, I have no interest in him. He was wooed by my good looks," Jack said with a smile.

"I think it was the possibility of the spreading of legs." Ianto countered.

"I am not a slut," Jack barked, looking insulted.

"Didn't say you were… just that you act like one." Ianto handed Jack his cup of tea and left the room.

Jack stuck his tongue out at Ianto's back and took the last half sip left in the cup. He set the empty cup aside next to his own full one. He wasn't planning on touching his as it was the nastiest coffee he'd ever tasted; and given how long he'd lived that was saying something. He wondered if Ianto had done something to the liquid to encourage him to buy a new coffee maker. He wouldn't have put it past him, Ianto loved to be passive aggressive.

Jack sat back in his chair, staring down at his team members…. Well, there were currently only three of them, counting himself, so really he was watching Ianto and Mi-chi. The two worked wonderfully together, in silence. God, they were boring to watch.

Jack tapped his thumb on the touch screen idly, wondering if he could convince Ianto to sneak down to the archives for a couple hours. It was possible, they hadn't disappeared in a while… Jack figured they were due for the little escape, and they were relatively slow…

His eyes moved over to the sleeping Jordan, surely the boy would sleep for a few more hours, well, at least for another 30 minutes.

Jack slowly stood up, moving quietly out of the room, worried the little boy might wake up. It didn't seem to matter than not a moment ago he and Ianto had been talking normally and the child had been blissfully unaware. Somehow with the threat of sex Jack was sure the slightest noise would wake the child. When he reached the door he almost jogged out.

He descended the steps quickly silently moving behind Ianto, who was typing on a computer, and leaned down to wrap his arms around the man's shoulders, kissing his neck. "Ianto, I was thinking the archives could use some cleaning," he whispered his hand trailing down Ianto's chest.

Ianto paused for a moment in his typing before resuming. "I couldn't begin to work on something like that without a proper flow of coffee."

Jack nipped Ianto's neck, "I could do most of the work…"

"I want a coffee machine Jack." Ianto continued typing.

"Fine, I'll buy you a coffee machine… after we sort the archives," Jack bribed.

"And I'll help in the archives once I have a coffee machine," Ianto countered. "There's a lovely one on sale just around the corner. It's red."

Jack groaned and spun Ianto's chair around so he was facing the Welshman. "You are evil."

Ianto grinned and Jack couldn't help but think the man was beautiful when he did. "I know, so you better hurry so we can get busy in the archives then."

Jack had to smile back. "I will be back in…" He looked at his watch, "ten minutes, be ready for some _hard_ work."

Ianto snickered at Jack's bad innuendo. "Ten and counting," he said starting the timer on his computer.

Jack smiled giving him a soft kiss before dashing out of the Hub. In his hurry to get to the coffee shop he totally forgot not to go out of the tourist office door. He was reminded rather abruptly though when Mr. Unclean was suddenly standing in front of him.

Jack stopped abruptly, blinking. "Yes?"

"Hi, I haven't seen you around it a while… I wanted to see you again. You look nice." He reached forward with white pasty fingers to touch Jack.

Jack took a step backwards. "Don't touch me. Look, I'm usually flattered, but you're starting to piss me off. So back off!" He paused and smiled thinly clamping his hands together in a double fist. "Now, I must be going, I have to buy a coffee machine for my lover, so that when I get back we can have messy hot sex." He stepped around the sweaty man, walking briskly to the store that Ianto had mentioned.

He doubted the little warning off he'd given the man would stop him from stalking, but it oddly made Jack feel a bit better. But then again he wasn't really feeling bad right now, the prospect of returning to a happy and obliging Ianto always made him happy.

Getting to the small, old-fashioned store didn't take long with Jack's long strides. It was one of the few stores that still existed and didn't just sell clothing. Most stores were online only these days, unless they happened to be clothing stores. It seemed people would always prefer to try stuff on before they parted with their cash

Jack found the fancy looking coffee maker right away. It was advertised as an antique, no wonder Ianto wanted it, and looked to be in mint condition. He circled it a couple of times before pushing the button for purchase. The screen beside it lit up asking for a credit card and ID to be inserted.

Jack inserted the required cards with a sigh. He missed the cranky check-out lady that would glare as they asked how your day was. He took his cards back as the machine beeped and a receipt was printed out saying the item was purchased and would be delivered to the address on file within 8 hours.

Jack took the receipt pocketing it, knowing damn well Ianto would want to see it before he went down to the archives.

It was as Jack was leaving the store that the impossible happened. He would claim, a thousand years from now, that what happened was a miracle. Unfortunately it was not a miracle for him, but rather Mr. Unclean.

A very hard, very sharp blow to the back of his head sent Jack spiraling into darkness. He didn't even have time to register what happened, let alone to call for help.

When he woke up his first thoughts were not, '_Where am I?'_ Nor were they, _'Oh, shit.'_ No, the first thought Jack had when he woke up was '_Fuck, Ianto will never let me live this down!'_

Jack was tied to a bed, spread-eagled. He was relieved to see he still wore his underpants and under shirt. He was equally relived when he realized his hands were cuffed with simple sonic cuffs, they were a hell of a lot easier to pick than the old fashioned metal ones. They just took a little while to get them to short out.

It was the fetid smell assaulting his nose that told Jack his stalker had come into the room. He turned his head, glaring at the large oaf of a man.

"Hi," the man said, walking over to him and sitting on the edge of the bed. "Is your head ok?" He reached up, smoothing Jack's hair back with his greasy hand.

Jack jerked his head away, though it couldn't really go far.

The man pulled his hand back, looking a little unsure for a moment. "You're probably scared, yeah? Yeah… I would be too if I was in your position. There's no need. I won't hurt you. You see I have alien blood in me… my mother was a Rylon, and they know everything. I have her blood, so I know you're my soul mate. We're going to be very happy together, just you and me."

Jack didn't respond, though part of him was genuinely curious to know if the man really did have Rylon blood in him. It wouldn't make him know anything, but it would mean he had green blood and purple sperm…

The man laid a hand on Jack's chest. "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable… but that… creature has poisoned your mind so you think he is your love. I dare not let you go until you understand that he is evil and I am your lover. But you shouldn't worry; I'll take very good care of you."

Jack looked at the man's dirty clothing and greasy hair and thought maybe the man should take care of himself before taking on any more responsibilities. He did not like the feel of the large hand on his chest though. For some reason it was bugging him more than it should, after all Jack was in no way afraid of a friendly touch. Hell, he wasn't really afraid of unfriendly touches; he'd had his fair share of them, too.

This touch was different though. As the hand moved up and down his chest Jack found he disliked it more and more. This shouldn't be bugging him; it wasn't the first time someone had tried to force their affections on him. When he'd been in the Time Agency it happened almost constantly. Of course back than Jack had been different, and a night of slightly rough sex with someone random was no big issue.

Now… now he really didn't want it. He cared about who he slept with now, and Mr. Nasty here was definitely not on the list.

Jack's fingers wrapped around the sonic cuffs, carefully avoiding hitting the core and burning himself, he found the points with practiced ease, pushing them down. It would release, but only after five minutes of constant pushing.

His eyes immediately locked on to the man as his undershirt started to be pulled up, and narrowed dangerously. The large man didn't even notice given that his eyes were fixed greedily on Jack's chest. It was stunning. He used his pointer finger to slowly trace the outline of Jack's six pack, over and over. The man's breathing started getting faster and heavier as he traced the outlines of the muscles, until his finger finally stopped, right on the hem of Jack's underpants. After pausing for a moment he started slowly moving the finger down.

"Stop," Jack said flatly even though he hadn't intended to speak. He didn't want to give the man any acknowledgment and talking was acknowledgment.

However, it did immediately stop the man. He looked up to Jack's face, puzzled. "I am not doing anything, my love. I just want to show you how I feel about you."

Jack was sure that statement would have to win the 'Creepy Statement of the Year' prize. He wondered if there was such a thing. Ianto would know, or he'd find out.

"My love, why will you not talk, you are usually so vociferous. Has someone hurt you?" the man asked reaching up to pet Jack's hair again.

Jack moved his head away again. "What's your name?" he asked, deciding the silent treatment would no longer work now that he'd spoilt it.

The man smiled, showing off his yellow teeth. He excitedly clambered further onto the bed, prying Jack's legs apart to sit between them.

Jack nearly swore when his finger slipped off the pressure point on the cuff. He'd have to redo it, which would be another five minutes.

"I am Devon, Devon McOrmic, I'm 39. I was born under the planet Gorafulis; it's a strong planet, which makes me a strong person. I work well with people that were born under the planet Tuyio. You were born under that planet, I can tell."

"How'd you know?" Jack deadpanned; he had been born in a solar system this man had never even heard of. He hated this new age astrology crap, it was worse than the 21st century's crap with bulls and crabs.

He jumped and once more lost his grip on the pressure points on the cuffs as _Devon_ started running his hands up and down Jack's thighs. Jack jerked his legs pulling at the cuffs that locked them into place.

"Shhh," the large man purred. "Just relax. I'll make you feel good." He gave Jack's thighs a rather hard squeeze. The man licked his bottom lip as he watched Jack.

Jack glared at the man with every ounce of hatred he could muster, but the man didn't seem to understand the feelings Jack was trying to convey. Instead he continued his rubbing of Jack's thighs.

Jack could feel his breathing quicken as the man continued his movements, and he realized with a sickening horror that he was starting to panic. He tried to calm himself down so he could focus on the cuffs. If he could get them off he could knock the man out and get his feet free. He COULD do this, it was no big deal. He'd certainly been in worse situations than _this_. Jack Harkness did not panic!

But no matter how firmly he told himself to calm down, it didn't stop him from jumping and letting out a cry of helpless anger as the man's hand rubbed over his crotch. It took him a few moments to even realize he'd released the cuffs again.

"Shhh, shhh," the man said, not even looking up at Jack as he continued his rubbing, far too fascinated with what was under his hand to worry about anything else. His fingers latched onto the top of Jack's underpants and started pulling down.

Jack growled, he arched and twisted trying to stop the man from touching him. Devon was not to be deterred though, and continued the slow sliding downwards movement of Jack's clothing with his thick clammy finger.

A loud bang and the hot splatter of liquid stopped all movement. Jack gasped when the large man fell onto him, knocking the air from his lungs. The heavy weight was then shoved off with a grunt, followed by a large thud as the man hit the ground.

Jack's eyes locked onto the very angry man above him.

Ianto stood there with an old fashioned gun gripped in his hand. His eyes swept assessingly over Jack's tied up form before going over to the dead man, rolling him over and starting to go through his pockets.

Jack took a deep breath, once more forcing himself to calm down. Ianto was here, it was fine, never a big deal to begin with.

His eyes moved over to the body sprawled on the ground, dark red blood pooling under the man's head. His eyes then snapped to Ianto as the man stood up moving to the cuffs and clicking each one off.

Jack sat up slowly, pulling his clothing back into position as he did.

Ianto was rummaging around through the room, completely silent. It was no mystery that Ianto was very angry. Jack hadn't managed to piss him off this badly in a very long time.

Jack wisely remained totally quiet, just staying sitting on the bed waiting for Ianto to say they were leaving.

He jumped when a shirt was pulled over his head. Ianto paused in his movement, staring at Jack in what Jack had to define as concern.

Jack quickly looked away and pulled back to dress on his own. He never thought he'd be so glad to see a pair of pants as he was at that moment. Truth be told he'd never really liked clothing; usually he rather liked the idea of being naked. Right then though, with the dark red blood staining the ground, leaking from that greasy head…

Jack stood up quickly pulling the pants up and heading out the door as he was still fastening them up. He didn't dare look back, not even to see if Ianto was following him.

He stumbled outside taking a deep breath of fresh air; his eyes burned more than he wanted to admit.

"Here."

Jack turned to see Ianto holding out his phone to him. He took it slowly.

"The retard decided to dump it in his own rubbish bin. At least he wasn't bright, that one," Ianto said softly, his voice perfectly even.

Jack gave a nod and headed to the car, getting in and slamming the door. The drive back to the Hub was in perfect silence, neither one saying anything.

He knew Ianto was just itching to lecture him, to tell him how it was his fault for not being aware, for flirting, for not keeping his head… and Jack knew he would be right. He'd messed up badly and Ianto had had to bail him out.

For a small moment he wondered what would have happened if Ianto hadn't shown up. Would he have managed to pull it together? Or would Big and Nasty have gotten his way? The thought literally made Jack feel sick. He pushed the idea firmly from his mind.

Once the car was parked in the garage Jack almost bolted to his office, ignoring his son who was calling out his name, ignoring Mi-chi's slow drawl, ignoring the computers blinking different stats, but mostly he ignored the man he knew was following him.

Entering his office, leaving the door open so Ianto could come in, he grabbed the first thing he saw and chucked it at the wall as hard as he could. It gave a fantastic shatter, and for a split second he felt better. Then he saw what it was he'd broken, it was the crystal globe of his home planet. Ianto had somehow gotten it from the Doctor as a Christmas day gift to Jack.

He started gasping; he leaned over realizing he couldn't breathe. He jerked up, turning around when he heard the door click shut.

Ianto stood there, looking rather sad, not at the broken globe, but at Jack. He moved quickly over to Jack and pulled him into a hug.

Jack immediately latched onto the younger man pressing his head into the crook of Ianto's neck. His breathing was harsh and his eyes burned. He absolutely refused to cry over this, but he also equally refused to let Ianto go from his grip.

Blessedly, Ianto seemed to have no to trouble with this.

* * *

Remember there's no voting this time, but I can really use some idea's.


	8. Cyberwoman SA

A.N. Sorry for the long delay but this chapter is very long. I considered marking it into two parts but it didn't have a good place to cut it up. I hope you all enjoy it, it took a very long time to write and my wonderful beta's did amazing work on it too! Please give me idea's! I still need them. I will be posting voting but please be aware that Huggles is not completely finished, although it is close.

The Serenity Prayer is not mine, it's a poem written by _Reinhold Niebuhr._

_

* * *

_

Unpleasant or Extraordinary Drabbles

Cyberwoman

By Wildfire

Ianto stared at the twisted metal lying around him as it taunted him for his failure. Because he had failed; again. Not that it mattered anymore, soon Jack would come back, and it would be ended. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that Jack would take his life, he'd already claimed as much. Ianto looked forward to it, he wanted it, and he was ready for it to be over. He craved for it to be over.

He couldn't look anywhere without seeing the blood, seeing her blood. It was all her blood; it didn't matter where it had originally come from, it was hers now.

Lisa…

His eyes clamped shut and his hands clenched tightly. Where was Jack? He already had the gun, why not just do it? Maybe the gun was too messy, maybe he'd be poisoned? Maybe they'd be kind and just overdose him on something?

Lisa…

Ianto gasped as the back of his shirt was grabbed and he was hauled onto his feet.

"Get up," Jack barked out and Ianto struggled to keep his feet under him. He was dragged from the room, dragged away from her blood.

He didn't try to keep track of where he was going, he didn't care. He didn't care about anything, didn't even mind when he was being stripped. In fact it didn't even register he had lost his clothing until the cold spray of water hit him, it might have been warming up, but he couldn't tell and cared even less.

Hands were on him. He could feel them as they roughly scrubbed the blood from his body. Her blood. It was all her blood. He watched as the blood was thinned out and swirled in fading pink down the drain. It just disappeared down the plughole… washed away like it was nothing. Like she was nothing.

Lisa…

He let out a cry his knees buckling, fully intending to collapse and cry out any remaining tears. He didn't make if far before a hand roughly grabbed him under his arm, hauling him back up. His head snapped to one side and it took him a minute to realize he'd been slapped. He looked up and perhaps for the first time since she had died he noticed Jack. Jack was standing there holding him up and looking as pissed as Ianto had ever seen him.

After a brief stare off, Jack resumed the washing of Ianto's body, his hands rough and thorough in their job.

Neither man cared that they were naked in a shower. Neither one spoke a word. The water was turned off and Ianto was hauled out of the small stall and shoved forward. A clean suit was thrust into his hands.

"Get dressed," Jack commanded.

Ianto held the clothing close to his chest staring at the Captain. "Why?" He just wanted this to be over, he wanted the pain to be done.

Jack moved over to Ianto impatiently grabbing the clothing from him, throwing it down and pulling out the button down shirt. He undid the top two buttons before shoving it roughly over Ianto's head and yanking the man's hands out of the shirt. "Put your pants on."

Ianto stumbled as his hand reached for the pants, he was shaking so bad he almost couldn't grasp them. Putting them on had him almost falling more times than he could count; however, Jack caught him every time, setting him back on his feet.

When his pants were securely on, Jack took him by the arm yanking him up and towards his office. Once there, he half threw the man onto the couch.

"Alright, here's how I see it. You have two options here, as I refuse to take your life. So that leaves Retcon or you continuing your work here. If I Retcon you, it won't just be your time here you lose, I'll take everything from the moment you heard the word Torchwood. You'll be a teenager that's scared and confused. You will no longer remember Lisa, but you will know the pain and worse you won't understand why you're in pain. You won't understand the hurt, the depression. If you go this way you'll end up taking your own life within a month, guaranteed. Your other option is you continue working for me. You will be on suspension for 5 weeks. Well more like a probation. I will ensure you get through this, and you will live to remember how to be happy again. Your choice."

Ianto stared at him, and then stood up. He moved past him, heading for the door.

Jack stopped and handed him his jacket. "You have until morning." He removed his hand and allowed Ianto to pass.

Ianto didn't nod or acknowledge the ultimatum in any way; he just headed straight past Jack, eyes resolutely forward. He wasn't sure where he was going; only that he had to go. Had to not be where he knew she'd died, where he should have died. Jack wasn't going to kill him; did he dare to do it himself? Could he take his own life? No, he was far too weak.

He took a deep breath as he finally made it outside, the cold air penetrating his lungs. It felt nice.

He gave a small jerk as the jacket was ripped from his hands. He wouldn't have cared, except that the same person then started putting it on him as well, carefully threading his arms into the sleeves. He might have been shocked to see Owen's face, but he couldn't feel anything right now.

Owen stared at him, rather intently. "Glad to see you're still alive, mate." He gestured to the bench and Ianto moved to it and sat down without argument. "I didn't think he'd really kill you," Owen admitted as he sat down beside Ianto.

They both sat in silence watching the dark bay. Ianto's eyes tracked the moon halfway across the sky before Owen spoke again.

"What's he going to do?"

Such a simple question. What was more odd was that Ianto already knew the answer to it. He hadn't been thinking about it or debating, hell it hadn't even crossed his mind since Jack had given him the choices.

"Suspension…" he whispered, and Owen let out a breath that Ianto might have thought was relief.

"Well, that's not too bad." He clasped Ianto on the knee, the younger man giving a small jump, but Owen didn't remove his hand. "I won't tell you it gets easier, it's a bloody lie. Something fools that have no real clue say to make themselves feel like they're helping. Perhaps if we go about thinking we'll stop hurting then one day it might just stop. It doesn't. Time does not heal all wounds." He took a deep breath. "But you will learn to cope I suppose. You'll get defences that help you sort out the jumble of pain that is currently smashing around in your gut. And some days, you'll forget. Not about her, never about her, but you'll forget she died. You'll forget that the last bit of her life was in pain and confusion. During those days you'll be able to truly remember her, and why you loved her."

Ianto let out a chocked sob in response, and Owen patted his knee. They grew silent once more and Owen only moved when he saw the sun start spilling onto the Bay. It was a truly wonderful sight.

Owen stood up patting Ianto's shoulder. "Alright mate, I'm going to get some coffee, you head on down to the Hub and I'll come collect you and take you home soon."

"It's alright…" he said softly "I'll take the 'simple ride'. It's a nice company, they'll drive your car home so you still have a car." Ianto felt like he was rambling as he spoke, perhaps he was.

"Ianto, you shouldn't be going home alone," Owen protested.

"I doubt I'll be allowed to anyway…" Ianto said softly.

Owen nodded. "Well, we'll see, go on inside."

Ianto didn't argue as he stood up and walked into the Hub. He needed to tell Jack that he agreed to stay on, that he wanted to keep his memories, wanted to remember her. As he walked through the cog wheel his eyes swept the Hub and landed on Jack. He was standing in the upstairs conference room, with Gwen beside him. He wished she wasn't there; he didn't want to talk to Jack with her there. He knew she pitied him - he didn't want her pity.

He wasn't about to go up there with her there so instead he gave Jack a small nod. He wasn't really sure how a nod would tell Jack anything, but the man nodded back so… Ianto looked around the Hub. There was mess everywhere. He could do his job at least… it was something to do, he needed something to do. He cleaned without really any thought; it was a single driving force that was able to remove everything else. He didn't feel tired, hungry or… He pushed the thoughts away before his brain had a chance to latch onto them. If he dared to start thinking, his mind would always fill with thoughts of her.

He jumped as he felt hands land gently on his shoulder. He was a little shocked to see that the gentle touch belonged to Jack.

"Come on." Jack took him by the wrist leading him to his office.

Ianto obediently followed, it hardly mattered what he did anyway. He was guided down a manhole, the presence of which had previously made him wonder. Now he didn't give a shit.

A cot was pressed against the wall with a blanket and pillow on it, it looked hard and cold. He moved to it automatically and started to lie down.

Jack came over, removing his shoes and socks he gently pulled Ianto back into a sitting position and pulled the jacket off. He allowed Ianto to lay back down as he unbuttoned the young man's shirt and barely lifted him as he pulled the fabric off. Jack seemed to hesitate a moment once the shirt was off before going for the pants; he undid them and shimmed them off. Jack had to work the blanket free before laying it over Ianto.

Ianto watched him through half-lidded eyes; he was awake so he could have undressed himself. He could have, but didn't. He didn't want to move, moving required thought and he didn't want to think.

Jack stood over him, silently watching him until Ianto could no longer keep his eyes open and drifted into a horrible darkness.

He woke a few times during that day; every time he did Jack would be there a few moments later, settling him back down and essentially re-tucking him in.

Ianto didn't know how long he'd been sleeping when Jack eventually woke him up with a firm shake.

Jack stood up once Ianto's eyes were open. "Get dressed, we're leaving." He didn't wait for Ianto to respond before he started climbing the ladder up to his office.

Ianto watched him leave before he sat up. He looked around spotting his clothing folded up on a wooden chair. He dressed as quickly as possible before heading up the ladder to join Jack who was sat at his desk, a sheaf of papers before him. Ianto had no idea what Jack had planned, but his stomach felt like a pit of sludge rolling around in his gut at the thought of it.

"For the next five weeks you'll be staying with a friend of mine, they need help with a compound they run and I think you'll be beneficial to them," Jack informed him tersely. "You will do as you're told, not argue and be rather perfect. Understand?"

Ianto just gave him a small nod. He didn't know what he could do that would be right, but he wasn't about to argue.

Jack gave him a long hard look, then nodded. "Then get your coat. We're leaving now." Pushing his chair back and standing up, he grabbed his own coat walking out of the office and toward the garage.

Ianto collected his own coat before slowly following Jack. It was an odd feeling, but he almost felt like he was walking to his own execution.

Out in the garage, Jack was already sitting in the SUV waiting. Ianto climbed in shutting the door barely a second before Jack sped off. It was completely dark outside and the roads were barren of any other drivers. It was obviously the early hours. Ianto wondered how long he'd been asleep for.

The drive was unbearably silent, neither one talking, and the radio stayed off. Ianto kept himself as still as possible, not wanting to draw Jack's attention to him. He didn't want Jack to say anything.

Ianto was a little surprised when Jack pulled up to the docks where a small boat was moored. The Captain of the vessel was leaning against one of the pier posts, yawning as he waited. He spotted the two of them walking toward him and quickly stood up straight.

"Captain. Good to see you." He yawned again and shook his head. "Sorry, normally climbing into bed about now." The man grinned; Ianto noticed his teeth were a little crooked. He was short and a little plump, but his smile was friendly.

"Georgie, sleep is meant for when you're dead," Jack said grinning, though Ianto noticed the grin was forced. "Thanks for doing this." Jack boarded the ship in a single leap moving to the prow to stare out over the dark water.

Ianto boarded more slowly giving Georgie a courteous nod. He sat down on one of the small benches that lined the sides of the boat and, as the journey got underway, he looked out across the water as the ship plowed through the waves. He didn't bother asking Jack where they were going; it didn't matter. Ianto was going there anyway, so he might as well find out when he arrived.

The little ship docked and Jack walked ashore without a word. Ianto followed cautiously, and was glad when the boat captain didn't just leave again.

"Jack?" Ianto voiced softly; the first thing he'd said all night.

"This is Flat Holm Island, Ianto. There's a compound ahead of us. That compound will be your home for the next five weeks. This is a very important place and you will conduct yourself in a polite manner," Jack said never once missing his stride.

Ianto had to almost jog to keep up with Jack's hurried pace, his hands shoved deep into his coat pockets.

"If I hear of you being any trouble at all, you won't have to worry about Retcon," Jack threatened, as they reached a building, their path was blocked by a metal door. Leaning forward Jack rang a buzzer.

"It's me," was all he said and a door opened up. They were greeted by an older woman with gray hair, who stood there with a large grin on her face.

"Jack, you're supposed to warn us before you come, especially if you're bringing a guest," she scolded gently, her voice sounding every bit as old as she looked.

"Clara." Jack smiled leaning over and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I bring you help. This is Ianto Jones. He will be here for the next five weeks doing whatever you need him to do. He is not to leave the compound though."

Clara frowned at the last statement. "Jack, we are not babysitters," she chided.

"He's a hard worker, he'll be good help. I promise," he said giving Ianto a warning look.  
Ianto tried to give the woman a small smile, but it wasn't very convincing.

The old lady sighed. "Alright, but if he's any trouble I'm calling you straightaway, and you better be here to pick him up quickly." She waggled her finger at Jack. "Will you be staying a while? Caroline has been asking about you."

"Afraid I can't, not this time. I need to get back, but I'll come back before the week is out and see everyone," he promised. He turned towards Ianto. "Give me your cell phone and any computerized materials you have on you." Jack's voice had lost all its friendliness.

Ianto handed over the phone; it was all he carried. It had been all he needed to carry as the phone was his whole world; it held his music, his planner, his e-mail... He didn't much like the idea of parting with it.

Jack pocketed it and handed Ianto back a small simple cell phone. "All calls will be blocked on it, except to me. If you have an issue you can call or text me." He left the compound without another word or even a backwards glance.

"Are you going to stand there all night? I would rather like to get some sleep myself," the old woman croaked. "Come on."

Ianto turned his attention back to the old lady and followed her into the compound, which seemed to have very few windows, and the ones it did have had bars over them. Ianto wondered what kind of place he was in. The dimly lit corridors were narrow and lined with doors, chalk boards hung on every one, each bearing a different name written in pale yellow chalk.

Eventually they came to a corridor with doors that didn't have chalk boards outside them.

"This is where the staff sleeps," the woman Clara explained. "Bernie just retired so you'll get his old room. Jack's been trying to find a replacement, but it's not easy to find staff for this kind of place. Retirement is really just a fantasy, Bernie got it only as he's put in 50 years here and when he was attacked… well, Jack made an exception. I shouldn't really call it a fantasy though, not many of us would leave even if we were given the chance. Work like this, it has meaning." She stopped in front of one of the unmarked doors and opened it. "Go on and get some sleep, Mr Jones. Someone will wake you and show you around tomorrow." She turned and left.

Ianto entered the room, which was unbelievably small, and contained just a cot and a nightstand; that's really all it was. He sat down on the bed that seemed remarkably like the one in Jack's little room. He didn't even bother to take his shoes off, but instead just lay down fully-clothed. He doubted he'd be able to fall asleep anyway. He'd been sleeping all day, and he hated the idea of dreams right now.

Much to Ianto's surprise and disdain he fell asleep almost immediately and more remarkably slept undisturbed through the night; he was finally woken the next morning by a chipper woman entering the room.

"Hello," she said sweetly. "I'm Helen. Clara said you were a cutie. I'm glad to see she wasn't lying. I'd tell you to get up and get dressed, but it looks like you never got undressed." She chuckled. "Well, come on then, we'll get some breakfast and then I'll show you about. You'll be mostly doing clean up as there's no point in training you for anything else since you're only temporary."

Ianto slowly sat up.

"Well, hurry up now, we haven't got all day." She smiled, and headed for the door confidant that Ianto would follow her. "What shall we call you? Clara didn't say."

Ianto did in fact follow her, "Ianto, Ianto Jones."

"Good. I'll call you Yan, or maybe Jones. Which would you prefer?" she asked turning into a room that was larger than the others he'd seen and where breakfast was laid out on the table.

"It doesn't matter," he responded softly.

"Well, of course it does. It's your name, and without it you wouldn't be you." She sat down and helped herself to some rather overdone scrambled eggs. "At least they're cooked today. Sometimes they're so runny you dare not eat them," she said continuing to grin.

Ianto sat down beside her, but didn't feel much like eating. He couldn't really remember the last time he'd eaten, but the thought of food at that moment made his stomach flip.

He gave a small start as a piece of toast was handed to him.

Helen smiled, "A little toast can go a long way towards mending a broken stomach." Her attention turned to another staff member, a man about her age who had just entered the room. Ianto realized they were all wearing scrubs and wondered if that's what he'd be wearing too. It wasn't as if he'd brought any clothing with him. All he had was what he was stood up in.

He munched silently on the toast and kept his eyes averted down. He didn't want to be bombarded with questions right now, and somehow everyone around him seemed to sense that and respect it.

When Helen had finished her breakfast, she took Ianto through into a kitchen where she cleaned her plate and one pan. "We all pitch in; if everyone cleans their own dishes plus one other thing the amount of washing up is much less. Common sense really. Now, not that I don't like those clothes, but they're not really appropriate, so we ought to get you changed before we see to your tasks. We have red, blue, and green. What would you like?" she asked as she moved down the hallways.

"It doesn't matter," Ianto replied again.

"We'll go with green then, as it's a rather pale green, very soothing." She entered another room which Ianto found was piled high with freshly laundered scrubs. "No one has room for a closet in their room so all the scrubs are kept here. We keep two sets in our rooms and when they need to be changed out we come here. Jack's brought us a couple of fun ones, but they're snatched up pretty quickly. Somehow Earl always manages to get the ducks when it comes up clean. I think he bribes whoever's doing the laundry," she said as she pulled down some pale sea-green scrubs. "There we are, these should fit nicely. Once you're dressed you can put your other clothing in that basket there. Don't worry it won't get lost, we'll get it returned to you before you leave. Come on out when you're done and we'll show you your chores." She left the room closing the door quietly behind her.

Ianto stood there for a moment taking in the closet that was probably bigger than the tiny living quarters he'd been given. He changed fairly swiftly, not wanting anyone to come in and check on him, before he folded his suit and carefully placed it in the basket, a little sad at seeing it go.

He walked out of the room to where Helen was waiting patiently for him.

"All set? Good," she said before he could answer. "So, we're heading down to B Block. You'll be responsible for cleaning there first, then you'll go over to A Block. We have 15 residents right now. Some are more capable than others; we want to make all of them as comfortable as possible, which means no mess. When you're done cleaning all the rooms from both blocks you'll go back to B Block and double check them, then do the same with A Block. Many of the patients will make another mess that will need cleaning up again. Don't worry about the actual person, as we'll take care of them. You will clean the bathrooms in their room, the floors and if they're not in bed then you will also change the bedding. Each room has its own cleaning materials as some of our patients are sensitive to certain things. You'll find them in a closet when you first enter the room - they are locked up, so make sure you relock them before you leave. That is very important, do you understand?" she asked firmly.

"Yes, ma'am," he affirmed.

"Good, there are 2 doors that have red door knobs; you are not to enter those two rooms under any circumstances. We can handle the cleaning in there. Don't go getting curious. Alright, just to be sure you were actually listening. Can you tell me your chores?"

Ianto blinked and looked at her. "I clean B Block then A Block, then repeat. Cleaning supplies are in a locked closet inside each room. I'm not to mess with the patients. There are 15 residents, two of which I will not be attending to," he said softly.

"Hmm, good." She stopped in front of a door. "Alright, this is the start of B Block. Saeed. He's decent enough, but he doesn't stop talking, and I mean that literally. He can't, we don't know why and it doesn't matter. Sometimes he's in a good mood and just talks about nothing, other times he gets rather cruel and will tell you stories that will give you nightmares for life. I'd advise you not to give him your name." She handed him a clipboard and a security card. "This lists each person, I'd advise you to read it thoroughly before entering any rooms. It'll help, it gives you a quick overview of what's going on with them. Don't just skim the notes either, read them. Alright I better be getting on, as I've got my own chores to see to. If you need any help there's always one of us nearby. We're all happy to help." She gave him a little pat on the shoulder before heading away from him.

Ianto looked down at the clipboard. The top page identified Saeed. He'd been there 4 years, he was able to take care of himself for the most part, liked bright colors, and was fed through a stomach tube as the man couldn't stop talking long enough to swallow. He was on constant fluids and sometimes had accidents as he didn't make it to the bathroom in time. Ianto wondered if they really were accidents or whether the man was just making a point. He immediately chided himself for such a thought, whilst he had no idea what was going on here, clearly these people needed help. The warnings were listed at the bottom in red. The man would tell horrific stories to get a rise out of people; the stories were harmless, but if he started to scream about himself, then Ianto needed to leave as he typically became violent soon after that.

The last note was a short sentence recommending how to handle him: _Do not react to the stories and be kind. Do not be drawn into anything Saeed says, do your work and do not try and strike up a conversation with him._

Ianto raised an eye brow at that, it all seemed rather straight-forward. He slashed his key card into the lock and entered the tiny room. A chattering voice could immediately be heard, though it didn't really make any sense. Ianto pulled out the cleaning supplies from the closet by the door and headed further into the room, which was even smaller than his own due to a personal bathroom taking up one corner of it.

Saeed was perched on the edge of the bed, a short man with messy hair. He looked utterly normal except that he continued talking whilst he watched Ianto curiously. It took Ianto a moment to realize the man wasn't actually talking at all; he was just making different noises usually with vowels, making a sound like a little kid making up their own language.

Ianto set to cleaning the bathroom first, which had a large puddle of piss pooled in front of the toilet. Mopping it up was easy enough.

"Cleaning my piss, that's all you're good for, is piss cleaning. I could piss on you and you'd do nothing about it, would you? It's probably even your name, 'Little Pisser'. Bet you'd like me to piss on you. Probably some kink of yours, isn't it Little Pisser?" Saeed started talking in a rapid speech barely taking time to gasp in air.

Ianto ignored him as he cleaned up the different messes and swept the floors. The man continued to call Ianto names, and Ianto never once reacted. It wasn't because he was trying to follow the directions, but because there was little to react to. The man was clearly just talking because he had to. Ianto couldn't fault him in taking his anger out on someone. He'd be angry too in this man's place. He wondered again where these people came from.

Once finished he locked the cleaning supplies up, only to stop as he heard water hitting the floor he'd just finished cleaning. He looked back to see Saeed talking about 'pissers' again he peed in the middle of the floor, grinning maliciously at Ianto.

Ianto waited calmly for the man to finish before pulling the mop back out and cleaning the mess away as the man gloated behind him. Ianto once more put the cleaning materials away. This time as he shut the closet he turned to look back at Saeed challenging him to make another mess before he left.

Saeed looked a little surprised and for a few seconds the name calling stopped and the meaningless sounds came instead. The man recovered himself quickly enough though and proceeded to tell the 'pisser' to get out of his room.

Ianto double-checked to ensure the cleaning supplies were locked up securely before exiting the room and moving on to the next one.

The next room belonged to a Ben who, his notes informed Ianto, apparently spat blood about every ten seconds. He wasn't in the room when Ianto entered which was a relief as he didn't much like the idea of being spat at with blood. According to his file Ben was almost always on a constant transfusion.

Ianto had expected the room to be a mess, but instead there were three bowls lined up along the bed with the blood and only the sheets were splattered with thick red blood. The rest of the room seemed fine. Ianto swallowed, pushing the sudden memory of Lisa's blood to the back of his mind. He gave the whole room a thorough cleaning anyway and rinsed the bowls out before changing the sheets. That room had been remarkably easy, if a little nauseating.

The next few rooms followed in much the same way. Ten of the 15 rooms were in Block B which was a little surprising to Ianto, he had expected the inmates to be more evenly distributed. It also had one of the 'red knob' rooms which he skipped. The last room at the back belonged to Maria.

Maria was a middle aged woman in her early 40's. Her hair was completely grey, though she seemed healthy, but shy to the point of schizophrenia. The file said Ianto was to do his work as silently as possible, not look at her and leave.

Ianto was good at being invisible, he entered the room shutting the door behind him and pulling out the cleaning materials. He glanced at the woman on the bed who was huddled into the corner, eyes wide, hair draped over herself to hide as much as possible.

Ianto gave her a soft smile before getting to work. He knew he wasn't supposed to acknowledge her, but that seemed as though it would reinforce her shyness. It was just a simple smile and she didn't react to it. He didn't take any notice of her for the rest of the time in the room, cleaning quietly. When he finished he gave her one last brief smile before packing up the cleaning supplies, locking them away and leaving.

The clip board had a little map to Block B. The last four of the rooms he needed to clean. The first door was the other red knob room so he walked past it. The next one was labeled Mica, which flipped Ianto's stomach. He had a little niece named Mica and dreaded thinking of her in a place like this. His stomach further dropped when he saw this patient was only 10 years old and she'd been here for the last 6 years. He opened the door carefully, as the notes had warned him that Mica was extremely scarred.

The room was trashed, things knocked over, food on the ground and bodily waste smeared on the walls.

The little girl sat on her bed amidst the filth, her face deformed from what looked like burns. She was missing her lips entirely.

She glared angrily at him as he entered before turning her attention to the TV that was set in front of her. It was caged in, no doubt to keep her from breaking that too. Ianto noticed it was on CBBC, the kids channel. He pulled out the cleaning supplies and set to work, never letting on that the mess was horrific. He scrubbed the walls and straightened up the few pieces of furniture that she had knocked down. The room took him far longer than the other ones had.

Her sheets were soiled too, but Helen had said he wasn't to clean the bed if the patient was still in it. Mica didn't look like she had any intention of moving.

He debated for a moment before looking at her. "If you don't want to lie in filth then you better get up for a moment."

Mica gave him a dirty look before deliberately smearing her hand in a pile of her own waste and rubbing it into her hair.

Ianto watched her calmly, ignoring his natural reaction to tell her to stop. "Suit yourself," he said and went to lock the cleaning supplies up. His heart was thundering within his chest. _What the hell were they doing to this little girl? What had happened to her? Why was she doing this?_ He left the room calmly before leaning against the door and breathing hard. No child should have to live like that.

He forced himself to stand up straight and move to the next room. His eyes immediately seeking out the age his stomach dropping when he saw the number 4, A Block was obviously where the kids were kept. This one's name was Brandon. The boy apparently had no eyes and no ears.

Ianto went in, glad that the room was empty. A crib was really all that was in the room. Ianto changed the bedding, gave the floor a quick mop and left. The last two rooms were also blessedly empty, one belonging to a 12-year old the other to a 9-year old.

As he locked up the last room he took a moment to sag against the hall wall. His eyes burned with unshed tears at what he'd seen this day. He wasn't even done, he had to recheck them all, had to go back into those rooms. With those people. He felt horrible, but he didn't want to face them again. He didn't want to see them.

"It's a lot to take in, isn't it?" a man said beside him, and Ianto turned to look at him. The man was tall, a lot taller than him and he held a small child balanced on his hip. The child had no ears or eyes; it wasn't that they'd been plucked out or cut off, the child literally didn't have them. Where they should have been was just smooth skin. "I'm Michael, this here is Brandon. The little mite is asleep now, we have a bugger of a time telling when he's actually fallen asleep." The man laughed. "He's a good kid though, he handles himself very well. Can recognize us all by smell, smart little devil."

"I'm Ianto," Ianto said, careful to make sure he didn't stare at the child. "Where do they come from?" he finally asked.

"Bloody government doing testing on people. We're set up to clean up the mess they make. It's sick." The man frowned down at the child. "Before we were set up though, they just kept them in cages. It was Jack that made this place and gets the people here. He funds everything. Do you know much about him? Is he involved in the testing?"

Ianto stared at the child for a moment and realized that, no, Jack would never do this to a child. "No," he said confidently. "Jack would never partake in something like that."

The man nodded. "We suspected as much but... you never know. I best get this mite to bed before he wakes up and starts wailing. It was good meeting you, perhaps we'll see each other at dinner." Michael walked away and into Brandon's room without another word.

Ianto stood there for a moment although he knew he had to get moving, he had to recheck the rooms. He had to do this job. He gave a little shudder at the thought of being here for five weeks. It was hell, this place was hell. He knew he was being punished but this… this was horrific. The people here were so miserable. They'd lost all sense of hope.

He slowly headed back to Block B, where he went into Saeed's room first, to see that the man had made two messes during the course of the day. He immediately started on Ianto.

Ianto found it a little harder to ignore him this time around, but he managed. He left again without uttering a single word to the man. Most of the other rooms were empty. Ianto didn't know where they went in the compound, but there again, it was none of his business. As the majority of the rooms were empty there was little to do besides maybe change the sheets. He worked his way through B Block far too quickly for his liking. It was almost six that night when he found himself once more standing in front of Mica's room. He didn't want to go in there. He didn't want to face the little girl. The pity and guilt were overwhelming. He didn't even know where the guilt came from, he'd done nothing to the child; she wasn't here because of him. He supposed it was there because there was nothing he could do for her, and she knew it.

Entering the room he was met by a horrific stench, the walls once more smeared with human waste. Judging by the smell it was newly done.

Mica was once more on the bed, her scarred face glaring at him once again.

Ianto felt the urge to explain himself to her, to apologize for what she'd been through, to tell her it would get better. He kept his mouth wisely shut though, this child was so angry. He was sure she'd heard all the words before and knew them to be the lies they most likely were. He had no right to offer her broken promises with words even he didn't believe.

So instead he steeled himself and started cleaning.

"You going to break down and cry?" she rasped out, her voice damaged most likely from the same wounds that covered her face. "I figured you'd be a weeper when I saw you. Go ahead, get it over with. I don't care for this show anyway."

Ianto turned to look at her. "What should I be crying about then?"

"I don't know. Me? Whatever else you've seen while coming here? Makes your skin crawl to look at me, doesn't it?" she hissed.

"Only because you've covered yourself in your own waste, otherwise no," Ianto said mildly. "I've seen scarring before, it's not that unusual. Use the bathroom like other little girls your age do and you'd be fine."

"Is that why they keep me locked up in here? The other kids get to leave their rooms, but I have to stay in mine," she hissed out. "I scare them."

"Well, wouldn't you be scared of a little girl that goes around making messes everywhere and smearing it on the walls? Throwing tantrums and knocking everything over? Nothing unusual about that. They are just other children after all."

"You can't talk to me like this!" she snapped, finally deciding she wasn't getting the answers she wanted from Ianto. "You have to talk nicely to me!"

"Oh? Do I?" He turned his back to her and started scrubbing the walls. "Me Mam always told me to not speak unless I could say something nice. I suppose I'll be silent then."

"Don't you dare! You tell me how pretty I am, and that I'm a sweet little girl!" Mica demanded.

"You might be pretty, I can't tell. Too much faeces on you. I tell you what, tonight you take a shower or a bath, use your toilet for the rest of the night. Then tomorrow when I come in I'll tell you if you're pretty," he suggested calmly, feeling like the biggest bastard in the world. He didn't know how to handle kids, didn't know if he was doing large amounts of damage here. He was probably handling this all wrong. He should probably not even be talking to her. The only kids he'd ever known were his sister's kids and he usually just handed them money.

Mica reached back to run her hand through the little hair she had on her head. It was knotted and slimy. "Will you tell me the truth if I do?" she asked slowly.

Ianto's heart plummeted. Could he tell the little girl the truth? She was so scarred it was difficult to even look at her. "Yes," he said without really thinking about it.

She stood up slowly, her clothing filthy. "All right. It's a deal." She went into the small corner bathroom.

Ianto fought to keep calm as he finished cleaning the room; he locked the supplies back up and left the room.

Brandon's room found the four year old standing in his crib. His head tilted when Ianto entered the room his nostrils flaring slightly as he breathed Ianto's scent in. He gave a cry, one of his little hands hitting the side of the crib. He then reached out, his hand making a grabbing motion. When nothing happened he gave another little cry, hitting the crib again and once more reaching out.

Ianto stepped forward slowly allowing the four year old to take his hand. Brandon immediately pulled the hand toward him and started to smell it. Eventually the child let go and raised his arms up, making a repetitive 'bababa' noise.

"I don't think I'm allowed to pick you up," Ianto apologized softly, realizing afterward that the child couldn't even hear him let alone understand. He carefully laid his hand on Brandon head and combed the short black hair back.

The child paused in its babbling and grasped onto Ianto's arm with both hands.

Ianto didn't try to pull his hand away; he just kept the even combing with his fingers until the child eventually released his arm. Ianto pulled back watching as the child sat down in the crib, feeling around until his hands found a large stuffed bear. He pulled it to him and gave it a tight squeeze.

Ianto watched him sadly for a long moment and then quickly left the room. It was still in the perfect condition he had previously left it in. The final two rooms were also perfect; obviously the kids were still out and about.

He was done. He should go and get dinner, he hadn't eaten since the dry piece of toast as breakfast. Somehow though food just didn't seem important so instead he managed to find his way back to his room, pulling out the cell phone Jack had given him.

'_What the hell is this place?_' Ianto texted. Part of him wanted to call and demand answers, but with texting he had more control of his emotions and wouldn't accidently say something that could be harmful.

Jack's response came back almost immediately. '_The 1st day is stressful, give it time. It's a good place for you to be._'

'_What is this place?_' Ianto repeated

'_It's a sanctuary._'

'_For who?_' Ianto's hands were shaking as he sent the next message.

'_The Rift can take just as easily as it can drop send things to us. These people are victims of the Rift._'

Ianto read the line four times before he finally set the phone down. The thought of the Rift coming in and snatching people… He gave a little shudder, suddenly wishing he didn't live in Cardiff.

His phone gave another bleep and he picked it up to read the text Jack had sent him.

'_Have you thought of Lisa today?_'

The line so simply written broke every wall Ianto had managed to keep up. A harsh sob broke through his lips, guilt washing over him at the realization that he hadn't thought of her once all day. Guilt at knowing these people suffered for something they didn't even understand.

He collapsed onto his bed and cried. Truly cried.

**~~TW**~~

The next three days passed by in almost a blur. Everyday he dreaded facing Mica, but so far she'd been absent from her room. There were signs that she was still staying there though, the bed rumpled, an occasional accident on the sheets, but so far no more smearing of waste on the walls.

Saeed, however, was becoming worse and worse; he'd somehow learnt Ianto's name and was delighting in telling different horror stories about how Ianto would be raped or tortured. The man had even peed on him once and it had taken every bit of Ianto's will power not to punch him. But where Saeed made Ianto hate this job, Maria made it worthwhile. It was on the morning of the third day he got the smallest of smiles back from her.

It was on the forth night when Ianto was doing his second rounds that he entered Mica's room to find her sitting on the bed.

"Hello," he said with a friendly smile, looking around for anything to clean.

"Hi." Mica was blessedly waste free, the small amount of hair she had was carefully tied back with a pink bow.

Ianto came to stand in front of her before kneeling down, bringing him to her eye-level. He studied her, carefully looking for something he could say to her, her face was mangled by livid scars, lips gone, eye brows gone, her eyes pulled down by the puckered skin, her hair thin and stringy. He looked to her eyes; one was clouded over, but the other was rich golden brown, with flecks of red dancing along the edge of it.

"Mica," he said softly, "I have never seen anyone with that eye color. It is absolutely stunning." He reached out carefully, cupping her face. She gave a little jerk, clearly not use to being touched, but didn't pull away, so neither did Ianto. His thumb ran over a scar on her cheek. "You know, this looks like a heart." He traced the raised skin gently, "and this part, this looks like a star." He moved his hand over to a different part of her face tracing another line of blemished skin. "I've always loved the stars, there's safety in their light, you know, and they're the most beautiful thing to be seen on the planet."

Her own hand came up to trace the line Ianto had just touched. "I like stars too. I wish I could see them more. It's very rare we're let out at night. When I get older will I be able to move from room to room like you?" she asked and Ianto had to wonder what made this child go so sweet suddenly. But then really being bi-polar or having a split personality wouldn't be so farfetched for the child.

"I don't know, maybe. I'm not a doctor, Mica, I don't know your different conditions," he said as soothingly as possible.

"When I scream, things break," she said with a shrug. "And I mean really break, shattering-into-a-million-pieces break. You know the show on Disney? The wizard one? Sometimes I think I'm like them, since I can do things without touching them." She looked down. "But I hurt someone once, he wanted me to shower and I didn't want to. I screamed and his leg…. It just like blew up." She started trembling. "He never came back."

Ianto forced himself not to pull away. "I see."

"There was so much blood, even after they cleaned it up... I could still see it. They told me he lived, that he was ok… but if that was true why didn't he come back?" She reached behind her pulling out a stuffed dog and hugging it. "I… thought since it was brown… it could cover the blood up. That's why I wiped my poop over everything. It was just to cover the blood."

Ianto gently gathered the little girl to him sitting on the bed and rocking her back and forth.

**~~TW**~~

Jack sat at his desk his alarm going off at seven to remind him to send Ianto the text. It'd been just over a week since he'd sent the man to Flat Holm and every day since Ianto had got there Jack had sent him the same message. "_Did you think of Lisa today?_" He was sure Ianto thought he was being cruel, but in truth he knew Ianto was being overloaded by what he was faced with there and he had to remember to grieve too. Otherwise when he finally came back he'd have a breakdown almost immediately. It was a gamble sending Ianto to Flat Holm, for a multitude of reasons. The first being that it could very well break the already fragile man, and the second that he was trusting one of his largest secrets to someone capable of hiding a Cyberwoman in the basement.

He jerked from his thoughts when his phone gave a buzz. Ianto had stopped responding to the daily texts after the second day, so Jack was more than a little surprised to get a response back.  
'_You were supposed to be back before the week was up. When you do come, please bring glow-in-the-dark star stickers._'

Jack didn't have a clue how to respond to that. He didn't even realize Ianto had remembered him saying he'd be back for a visit. He'd already contacted Clara to ensure everything was ok and to postpone his visit back for another week. It wasn't that he was stalling, it was just he hadn't realized how much work Ianto had done for them all; the whole team had become rather bogged down picking up the slack. Ianto did all the filling and most of the paperwork. He also kept the place spotlessly clean, which it really wasn't right now. He'd never realized just how much a bunch of slobs his team were, although Gwen and Owen were by far the worse. Maybe it was because their names were so close in spelling…

He finally responded back to Ianto's text with a simple '_k_'. He decided he'd best check in with Clara again just to make sure everything was ok. He wasn't quite sure what to think of Ianto's rather random communication. He trusted Ianto not to have done anything detrimental though. He might have lost his trust in the man to tell him the truth and make wise decisions, but he still trusted him to take care of those people. Ianto nurtured everyone but himself.

He pulled up his e-mail, composing a message to Clara letting her know the plans he had and wanting an update on how Ianto was doing. He did need to know that Ianto was functioning well.

**~~TW**~~

Ianto knew something was wrong the moment he walked into the room, the smell assaulted his nose like a weevil straight from the sewer. He stepped cautiously into Mica's room, eyes bugging at the amount of mess. It was worse than it had been the first day. Shit was everywhere. Breathing through his nose was all but impossible, however the idea of breathing though his mouth made his stomach churn.

"Mica?" he called out softly, eyes sweeping to the bed. She wasn't there. He crossed slowly to the bathroom, knocking on the door. There was no lock on it so he could enter if needed but he would try to give her a bit of privacy.

"GO AWAY!" The shout was as loud as her vocal cords could make without screaming.

"Mica, open the door," he tried again.

"I will scream and blow you up I will!" she shouted again. "GET OUT!"

Ianto decided to leave the room for now; he could come back to clean it later. He didn't want to push the already upset child.

He moved from room to room, but his thoughts stayed rooted on Mica. When he went back to clean her room she was no longer there which allowed him to clean the room faster… but it didn't quiet his mind.

He kept his eyes open for her all day, but saw nothing more of her. It wasn't really all that surprising, as he didn't expect to ever see her outside her room.

Ianto sat down for dinner, not paying attention who he was sitting by, or who sat next to him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Helen asked beside him making him jump. She smiled.

"I…" He paused unsure of how to continue.

"Spit it out love, I'm sure it's nothing I haven't heard before," she prompted, taking a large bite of some rather runny potatoes.

Ianto gave a small sigh. "Mica. She, I thought, well, she seemed to be… getting better."

"Mica? Little Mica? She's not mentally well, just like every other guest here. There's no 'getting better' for her. These people, as blessed as they are, will never be able to function within society."

"She can talk, and carry a conversation. She had stopped smearing her shit about." Ianto tried to explain.

"Oh sweetheart, they all have their good days. Even Saeed will be almost pleasant sometimes, lowering his voice to a soft murmur so he can listen to what other people are saying. Sadly it doesn't really mean anything though. They're still the way they are. It doesn't change them. Mica's been with us since she was as big as Brandon. She's not going to change, love. We're not here to try and change them, we're here to help them and make their life as easy as possible."

Ianto looked down at his food. "If there's no hope… What is the point?"

"Well, they're people, we can't just leave them be to die. I like to think we're all sent here for a reason, yeah? That we come here to learn something important and whatever they're learning is what they're meant to learn. We do what we can, and they do what they can."

"But she didn't always have this behavior; it only started after she accidently blew up that man's leg." He tried again, thinking that he had to have made some difference.

"Blew up a leg? Ianto, we do not allow them to have anything that could be used to blow something up. I assure you no accident like that has happened here."

"She said she blows things up with her screams?"

Helen went pale but shook her head. "No, no she can't do that. She's got no mind powers. She's just a little girl who has gone through some horrific things in her life. She makes a mess of herself because it's how she copes, and she tells lies to validate her existence. Ianto, if she could do something like that you would never have been allowed in her room, and at the very least there would have been a strong warning on that clip board of yours. No, Mica has no ability to blow anything up. She's been making a mess of herself and her room since she first came here. As she gets older the mess gets bigger, but it's the same thing."

"She said she's not allowed outside with the other children," he said softly.

"None of the children go out at the same time," Helen explained, her voice quiet and sad. "They all have too many issues, we take them out separately and they rotate with the adults for when they get out. Most people get out about every other day. The children have TVs in their rooms and the adults have a little TV room. Mica turns down the outside walks a lot though; she tells us she'd rather watch the telly. We don't argue with her, there's little point to. If we try and force her she just gets upset and ends up making herself sick. If she doesn't go out at least once a week we might urge her by shorting her TV out, but we never force her."

Ianto gave a slow nod, he should have known better. He knew he wasn't special enough to be able to change a person's life just by telling her to stop making a mess of herself. Still, for some reason knowing that he had made no difference, hurt.

Helen gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder. "We all do the best we can. We don't try and make her life miserable."

Ianto gave another nod, unsure of what else to do. Helen clearly thought that he thought they abused the people here, it wasn't that at all. He had wanted to believe he was helping; he wasn't. He was still just cleaning up other people's shit, and they didn't give a damn about him. The only difference was, this time it was literally shit.

**~~TW**~~

Ianto kept his head down after his discussion with Helen. He made no further attempts to befriend the inmates. He didn't even give poor Maria a smile any more.

When the day came that Jack was suppose to arrive, Ianto made no attempt to see him. If anything Ianto went out of his way to ensure he didn't see him, doing his cleaning backwards. He knew it was childish but he really didn't want to see Jack right now.

He finally understood why Jack had sent him here, to teach him a lesson that you can't help everyone, that some people are just hopeless. It angered him. No, it infuriated him that Jack would do this all to prove a bloody point! That he would mess with people's lives like this just to prove he was right and Ianto was wrong.

Of course Jack wasn't the only one Ianto was avoiding. He had started saving Mica's room for cleaning until the very end, only cleaning it once at the end of the day. He told himself it was because it just made more sense only cleaning the disaster once… But he knew it was a lie, he was avoiding her pure and simple. He was avoiding a small vulnerable child because he was a bloody coward.

The day passed very quickly. He'd managed to avoid seeing Jack, but he could no longer avoid going into Mica's room.

He entered the room slowly, a little surprised there was no stench. He gasped when he was barreled into by a small body, little skinny arms wrapping around him.

"It's wonderful, thank you!" She laughed and quickly ran back to her bed.

It was then Ianto noticed a few things. First the lights were off, the ceiling had little stars all over it, and there was no shit in sight.

"Come here and lay down. Jack put them up as he said you were busy. He even put them into constellations! I don't think that one's a real one though." She pointed up. "He said it's the 'blue box constellation', I think it's fake." She grinned even more. "I don't mind though! I love it just the same! Isn't it wonderful?"

Ianto moved over carefully laying down on the bed staring up at the ceiling, "It is, and very pretty too. I'm glad you like it."

"I love it." She smiled.

Ianto stayed, lying beside her, pointing out the different constellations and laughing at some of the ones Jack had made up, like the 'big shaggy dog'. He left her over an hour later, locking the door behind him. He jumped when he saw Jack standing right in front of him.

"Sir?" he said, a little curtly.

"Ianto, let's walk." Jack started down the hallway, Ianto followed a step behind him. He had no desire to walk beside the man. He was led outside the compound, and down by the beach side.

Ianto stayed silent as Jack took a seat in the sand, but he rolled his eyes when Jack patted the sand beside him. He sat down slowly.

"Do you understand why I sent you here?" Jack asked.

"Because I was on suicide watch and you wanted me to see you were right," Ianto said flatly.

"Well yes, you were on suicide watch, but no, this wasn't a matter of who was right or not. That was never open for discussion; I was and still am right. Ianto, do you know the serenity prayer?"

"Yes," Ianto said softly, and to Jack's ears, almost reluctantly.

"Tell it to me," Jack said, lying back in the sand.

"God grant me the serenity  
to accept the things I cannot change;  
courage to change the things I can;  
and wisdom to know the difference.

Living one day at a time; -"

"That's enough. No one knows the second verse of that poem, how is it you do?" Jack huffed. "Never mind that. Focus on the first part. That's why I wanted you to come here. It wasn't to punish you, it was so you could understand that some things you can change and some things you can't. It is learning when to know the difference that is important."

"I didn't change anything." Ianto wrapped his arms around his knees.

"No? Does Maria smile at you? Does Mica use the bathroom almost twice as much as she used to?" Jack laughed. "Even Saeed is showing signs of improvement as he seems to so look forward to tormenting you that he's living more. You can't change circumstances, Ianto. You can't change the fact that these people will never be normal, nor can you change what they've been through. But you can do little things for them that make changes within their own lives. It's sometimes just those little things that make all the difference."

"Well, that's very sentimental sir, but not really helpful." Ianto sighed looking out over the sea.

"Sentimental is good, I like sentimental." Jack grinned. "You're coming home with me tonight, it's a bit early, but the Hub is a mess and I think Clara will try and keep you if you stay much longer." He stood up offering Ianto a hand. "Let's get you home then."

Ianto hesitated, staring first at Jack before out to sea once more. Then slowly, deliberately, he reached up and took Jack's hand.

* * *

Voting:

Ianto: This is NOT a story, it's a short little bit that is all about Ianto. I made it mostly to get people thinking, if you're hoping to write a fanfic this might be good to help get some idea's flowing. It's about 3 page's long

Meat: The story of what happens after Meat, and how Ianto and Jack handle the situations that had just happened. This is a SA

Huggles: I will not give you anything on this, simply because I love the idea of you guessing by the title. ^_^


	9. The Enigma that is Ianto Jones SA

Alright, so this isn't a story, more of a 'did you notice?'. As I re-watched Torchwood I noticed that Ianto Jones is the exception to almost every incident that happens, and has some rather odd things about him. So I thought I'd point them out and I'd like to know if you guys know of any other moments or what you think on these moments.

Some of these might surprise you, other will seem obvious. Let me know what you think.

Unpleasant or Extraordinary Drabbles

The Enigma that is Ianto Jones

By Wildfire

**Work**

So, starting with the basics…

Ianto was 22, almost 23, when he started working for Torchwood Cardiff.

Jack says Ianto worked in London for 2 years as a Junior Researcher, which means he was recruited at 20, and that's if he was hired at exactly 2 years earlier than when he was hired with Jack. Why was he recruited at such a young age? You would think Torchwood London would wait to recruit until they're at least 23-25. Something had to be special about Ianto for him to be hired that young.

Why is Ianto the only one that knows about Flatholm?

Ianto is also the only member of Torchwood that Jack didn't seek out to recruit - Ianto found him instead.

We never see Ianto at a desk that is officially his; we see him working on computers that are usually for standing up or on Tosh's station, but you never see Ianto at a desk for him. Does he have a desk? Or is it just the counter up in the Tourist office.

Speaking of which, Ianto is the only one to man the Tourist office.

In the 1st episode, _Everything Changes_, Ianto was the only one that did not take any alien artifacts home.

When Gwen was compiling her information on Torchwood before her memory disappeared, Ianto was the only one left out. Also, at the end of the 1st episode Gwen says, "Owen and Toshiko, you didn't tell them you were shot in the head and survived." Why was Ianto not mentioned? Did he already know about Jack dying and coming back to life? Or did Gwen already overlook him somewhat, just like the rest of the team?

Anyone notice that Ianto seems to beat Tosh in speed with electronics? He figured out how to call out when the Hub was locked down, and also Jack asked Ianto to reverse the lock-down. Why didn't he ask Tosh? He was the one tracking the SUV in _CountryCide_ and when they're looking up information it's usually Ianto who finds it first. He was also the one that hacked into Gwen's computer and deleted the information. Is Ianto more of a techie than we know?

In _Greeks Bearing Gifts_, Ianto was the one that was first seen talking to Tosh after her girlfriend died - was he taking a statement or offering comfort?

When we first see how Ianto hounded Jack to give him a job in Torchwood, he's seen wearing very normal, casual clothing. During the last meeting (with Myfanwy) he's wearing a suit and Jack comments on it, so did Ianto only start wearing suits because Jack liked them?

What job does Ianto not do? He's seen doing the basic administrative work, he obviously helps out with Flatholm, he's the archivist, he makes the coffee, he mans the Tourist Office desk, he's doing the computer work, he's in the field, he gets the meals set up, he's the one responsible not only for cleaning up the Hub, but also Myfanwy and Janet's area… What doesn't he do? I do have to admit I have never seen him in the medical area except to observe.

**Family**

Ianto is the only member of the team (besides Jack) that isn't an only child.

In the Circus episode, _From Out Of The Rain_, when the mental hospital is mentioned Ianto is quick to say he knows it and also looks uncomfortable at the thought. Does someone in Ianto's family have a history there?

When we finally get some information on Ianto's family, his dad's a tailor, it turns out to be a lie. Was the movie theater memory also a lie? What happened in Ianto's past that he feels he has to lie about?

In _CoE_ Ianto says his dad broke his leg, it was implied it might have been an accident, but they fought a lot. So, we know Ianto's dad was at least in his life, but we never hear anything about his mom. Was she the one in the mental hospital?

Rhiannon looks like she's supposed to be quite a few years older than Ianto. Was Ianto an accident?

For those of you that think Ianto's mom is still alive, Rhiannon is quoted as having said, "Why is he bringing this to our door?" to which her husband responds, "We're the only family he's got." This seems to imply that neither parent is alive or at least not available.

**Personal**

Why is Ianto's flat the only one we never see?

Ianto is the only member of the team that didn't complete any secondary schooling, as both Tosh and Owen graduated from university and Gwen from a police academy.

Ianto is implied in the show and quoted in the books as having an edict memory, but he apparently only did ok in school? Was that a personal choice for him?

Jack is suppose to have super-healing; when attacked by a weevil he stopped bleeding almost immediately as it mended. So why in _Cyberwoman_ does Jack still have the split lip from Ianto punching him hours ago? Does Ianto have some weird super-powered punches?

Did you notice in _Adam_, Ianto is the only one that doesn't have a quick change in personality? Tosh and Owen go opposite, Gwen forgets her husband, and Jack becomes withdrawn. Then Ianto is the only one able to break free of Adam's hold, without the Retcon. Granted, yes, Adam did put Ianto back under with the nasty memories, but Ianto had been breaking free before that. The wavering on Adam's appearance proved that.

Does Ianto live in the Hub? As said earlier we never see his flat, but in addition he keeps his diary at the Hub? I personally wouldn't take my diary to work.

Anyone notice that at the same time that Ianto was telling Owen that Jack needed him, Jack was having a fling with the original Jack Harkness?

Why is Ianto so prim and proper when everyone around him clearly is not? And how did he get to this point, from being what was apparently a teenage tear-away, stealing clothes and being "lippy" to the judge?

Almost all of the times Ianto smiles it's just a lip press smile, it's very rare you see his teeth; most of the time he has an expression akin to a kicked puppy.

And finally we come to the biggest question of all: Why did they kill Ianto Jones when all these questions are still unanswered?

* * *

No voting this time as I'm bombarded with school, voting should be back by the next post. Which will be Meat or Huggles.


	10. Meat SA

Sorry for the delay I just moved and everything has been a bit hectic, here's Meat. Look for the next chapter of Two Way Road here in a few days!

* * *

Unpleasant or Extraordinary Drabbles

Meat

By Wildfire

Ianto sat at his computer trying to concentrate on the work he was doing. Honestly he had no idea what to do with all the plankton he'd ordered; all several tons of it. Well, he'd ordered enough to feed that giant slug after all, and now it was just sitting there.

Well, truth be told, the plankton situation wasn't really what was bothering him, rather his mind was fixated on the stupid argument that Jack and Gwen had just had a few moments before. An argument that had ended with Jack racing up to his office to watch her leave on the CCTV; he really hated Gwen sometimes.

It wasn't a fair statement, but it was so very true. Rationally he knew she was a good person with a good heart, but… well really it was just pure and simple jealousy. He had long ago realized he was in love with Jack and knowing that Jack was in love with her didn't really make him feel all that good inside.

"Hey," Tosh said softly from beside him.

Ianto looked up at her with an unconvincing smile. "Hello."

Seeing his face she pulled over a chair sitting down. "You alright?"

"No." Ianto gave an apathetic shake of the head. "I have 2 tons of plankton and nothing to feed it to. You think I could sell it to a Sea World? We could ship it to them, yeah?" Ianto looked back to his computer.

Tosh shrugged "Someone shipped it to us. Surely we should just be able to ship it back; but that wasn't what I was talking about and you know it."

"What were you talking about then?" Ianto asked putting off the inevitable for a few more moments.

"Jack practically confessing his love to Gwen in front of us all."

"Yeah," Ianto sighed. "Well, it's not like we didn't already know," he added in a cheerful voice which made Tosh wince at its obvious falseness.

"Ianto..." She frowned at him, but Ianto didn't respond. "Want to go out to the pub?" she ventured finally.

"God, yes!" Ianto immediately started shutting the computer down as Tosh went to get their coats.

They ended up in a small bar that had decent prices and killer nachos. Tosh watched as Ianto finished off his third beer in thirty minutes, which was both a little amusing and also discouraging.

"You ever think about ending it? Jack's not the only person here, and you deserve someone who thinks the world of you," Tosh said softly sipping on her drink. Ianto wasn't sure what it was apart from the fact that it was a pale pink colour, was rimmed with sugar and looked tooth-achingly sweet.

"So do you," Ianto retorted starting on his forth beer.

"No argument, but we're not talking about me. Ianto, Jack's a good man, but no one should make you feel this bad about yourself."

"He doesn't always," Ianto said defensively. "I mean, sure, a lot of times I'm the second choice. But then every once in a while he'll do something… something just to prove that he thinks I'm special. In those few moments I know I won't leave him." He paused. "Plus, he's fantastic in bed." He raised one eyebrow suggestively.

Tosh snorted into her drink, "Now that I can believe," she giggled.

"Owen's a prat." Ianto declared bluntly, the drink loosening his tongue.

"Well, yes…" Tosh acknowledged ruefully, "but I still care for him deeply." She took a rather deep drink, hoping the pink of the cocktail would hide the blush in her cheeks.

A grin split Ianto's face. "We're two bloody messes, you and I."

"Yeah, and yet neither one of us is willing to clean up."

Ianto nodded. "It's because every time one of the prats does something nice for us we have this fleeting hope we won't have to clean up the mess and that it'll just get better."

Tosh nodded, unable to deny the truth of his statement.

"Gwen's a bitch." Ianto said, finishing off his forth beer.

Tosh laughed. "She's not trying to hurt you."

"Bollocks! She knows damn well Jack and I have some weird… thing. She ignores it because she likes flirting with him, even though she knows it's just leading him on."

"Well… yes, but she sees it as harmless. Both her and Jack know that there can't be a relationship between them. She just enjoys the attention."

"Well her attention seeking is at the cost of me."

"She doesn't think like that, Ianto," Tosh chided gently reaching across the table to squeeze Ianto's hand reassuringly. "She's not doing it to hurt you, she just doesn't realize."

Ianto harrumphed, and his expression was mocking. "She realizes. She just doesn't care. She tells herself that it doesn't matter because Jack and I aren't serious. It's rather ironic don't you think that she's suppose to be our heart yet she doesn't seem to mind smashing mine to pieces." He stood up. "You ready for another drink?"

"Yeah," Tosh said softly, not knowing what else to say.

Ianto moved to the bar to order them more drinks.

**~~TW**~~

Jack was seething with anger.

He sat at his desk the following morning absolutely livid. Gwen's actions yesterday had been horrible and he was dying to give her a piece of his mind.

An hour ago the need to tell her exactly what he was thinking had overridden last night's decision to wait until morning so at 4 am he'd sent her a text message to 'Get in here now!'. It was now 5am, and he was tense and ready for the coming fight. Perhaps waking Gwen up like that would make it much worse, but part of Jack relished the challenge of it.

He didn't care if Gwen screamed at him or not; he was going to put her in her place today.

He looked up as he heard the cog door roll open, his body stiffening in the anticipation of the stomping that was bound to come next.

Gwen didn't disappoint as she stormed up the stairs, her boots clanging loudly on the metal treads.

"Jack! Some of us bloody sleep! Just because YOU don't need to, doesn't mean others don't!" Gwen shouted the moment she stormed into the room.

"Would you rather I did this with the rest of the team here to listen? Sit down!" His voice was tight, but he wasn't yelling; at least not yet.

"I'll stand, if you don't mind." She crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Fine." Jack stood so that he was looking down at Gwen's face, rather than looking up, his imposing bulk suddenly making the office seem a good deal smaller. "Your actions yesterday endangered everyone!"

"Rhys knowing is not a danger to ANYONE!" Gwen argued "I trust him and I think you ought to have enough trust in ME to take my word that-"

"I am NOT talking about your tantrum with Rhys remembering! I am talking about your ACTIONS during the mission!" He stepped round the desk forcing Gwen to take a step backwards. "You SAID you could handle having him around on the team, but you _clearly_ could not! How many times did I have to redirect your attention back onto the mission? Or have to forcefully pull you back in line so you didn't go racing off after him?"

"I did my job!" Gwen shouted, outraged at the accusation.

"Did you? What did Owen say before everything went to hell?" Jack asked coldly.

"That they have Rhys! You couldn't have expect me to just stand-"

"AND? Who else did they have Gwen?" Jack glared at her, his shaky control on his temper slipping further with every word..

"Ianto is TRAINED, it's different!" Gwen suddenly sounded defensive.

"Oh, is it? Would he be any LESS dead if they had shot him? Which was actually very likely with you jumping out and saying you were there! It proved he had lied to them, and he was being held by a hot head that had a gun! You could have killed him with that stunt, Gwen!"

"They didn't shoot him! They shot Rhys!" she retorted.

"No, Gwen, they shot at you! He chose to step between you and the bullet! There's a difference. Rhys chose to be involved in this mission! It was you who couldn't handle it! And you almost cost Ianto his life!"

"You are over reacting, Jack," Gwen protested. "Ianto is fine; there are no bullets in him."

"No thanks to you! You sat there holding Rhys! Tosh and I were stuck because of the creature and Ianto was left to tackle all the arseholes with guns. Alone! You realize if they had even been halfway organized he would be dead! It's a miracle he's not, the only reason he's alive is because the idiot had fired all his bullets before bringing Ianto down! Gwen, that freak fired point blank at him, TWICE. He just didn't have any bullets! You could have helped him, but you didn't!" The last three words were shouted as the last of Jack's control vanished.

"I couldn't just leave Rhys!" Gwen countered, but there was fear in her eyes. Suddenly Jack looked every inch the 'alien' he was.

"That bullet wound was not life threatening and you damn well knew it! You were just so oblivious to everything else that you didn't even notice that one of your team mates was about to DIE!"

"HE DIDN'T DIE!" Gwen screamed "And Rhys is my lover. I LOVE him and you can't expect me to just abandon him when he'd been shot!"

"I didn't jump out when they came in Gwen! Ianto's my lover— partner. He was in danger too. You have to keep your head and not do stupid things!"

"Oh, don't you dare compare the relationship that I have with Rhys, whom I'm _marrying_, to your relationship with Ianto!" Gwen shot back nastily.

Jack's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You're right. I've never cheated on Ianto."

Gwen's eyes grew large, her jaw clenching. "You fucking bastard! That was a long time ago!"

Jack's voice was cold, his expression scornful. "You're the one that wants to claim that my relationship with Ianto is less than yours with Rhys. Tell me Gwen, when you told me you were getting married didn't you justify it by saying 'no one else would have me'? Oh those are words from a real true honest love, aren't they? You cheat on him, you constantly treat him like shit, and you lie to him - and not just about work! What have I done to hurt Ianto? Why is MY relationship worth any less than yours?"

Gwen's jaw clenched tighter as she searched vainly for an answer.

"You make me second best," interrupted Ianto's calm quiet voice, shattering the uncomfortable silence which followed Jack's question. He walked in carrying two cups of coffee. "Good morning, sir." He handed Jack the blue and white cup before handing Gwen hers. "Good morning, Gwen." He turned and walked back out before either one had chance to get over the shock of seeing him.

**~~TW**~~

Ianto didn't expect either Jack or Gwen to talk to him about what he'd just witnessed. It just wasn't something he thought would happen; so he was rather surprised when Gwen was suddenly standing beside him.

"Yes, Gwen?" Ianto asked, not looking up from his work.

"I… do care about you a lot, Ianto. You're my friend." She said awkwardly, her eyes locked on the rope burns on his wrists and tops of his fingers.

"No, I'm not." Ianto looked up at her candidly. "The Earth is going to be destroyed unless you kill one member of your team. Jack's not immortal in this scenario. So, who do you kill?"

Gwen's eyes widened at that, her face paling.

"We're not friends, we're co-workers," Ianto continued evenly. "It's not even a hard choice in your mind as to who it would be if something like that happened."

"That's not really fair, Ianto! I mean it's your place in the company-"

"I'd choose you," Ianto interrupted her calmly. "But it'd be a really close call with Owen." He gave her a soft smile to lessen the blow. "If it makes you feel better Owen would choose to kill me too."

Gwen smiled a little at that, though she was still very uncomfortable with the conversation. "Jack wouldn't," she said slowly.

"No, Jack would try to find a way to make himself be the one to die, and when that didn't work he'd kill Owen," Ianto said typing something on the computer.

"Owen? Why do you say Owen?" Gwen asked a little confused on how sure Ianto was of this statement.

"Because Owen is second-in-command and if Jack can't take the hit, it lies with Owen next; its logical thinking. I would actually be last to take the hit in Jack's world. Not because he cares for me the most, but because I'm the least trained in the field so he feels I should be the most protected."

"I wouldn't say Owen's second-in-command…" Gwen grumbled. "You know, it might not all be logical on why he'd save you for the last kill." Gwen said softly, she gave his shoulder a light squeeze before moving away.

Ianto sighed trying to focus back on the computer screen in front of him but he couldn't concentrate on the small typed words which now seemed to swim in front of his eyes. Instead he decided to head down to the archives; he found that physical work was always better when your mind was stuck on something.

He knew Jack would never apologize to him. He also knew Jack would never admit his feelings for Gwen to him. Reason told him his relationship with Jack was unhealthy and not something he should be involved with.

He gave a small smile as he heard the heavy footsteps behind him and a set of warm strong arms wrapped around him from behind.

And as Jack kissed Ianto's cheek Ianto knew that for all of Jack's short comings he would never leave him; not by choice anyway.

* * *

Please review.


	11. Huggles

AN- Sorry I know this was a horribly long wait! I just got a new puppy, named him Merlin.

My roommate is trying to catch up on TW so he can watch the new series… I really hope that will be good. We're about a week away now. What do you guys think? You think the new show will be any good?

* * *

Unpleasant or Extraordinary Drabbles

Huggles

By Wildfire

Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto.

Jack fidgeted on the cot, his arms wrapped tightly around his torso as he rocked back and forth, wearing only boxers. His eyes were large and blood shot.

Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto.

Slowly, trying to avoid being noticed, he turned his head toward the computer, where Ianto sat typing. Ianto Jones was stunning; a true work of art. Jack loved how the back of Ianto's hair laid so beautifully against the back of his neck. He longed to pet that soft hair. To touch the perfect skin. Now. He stood up.

"Sit down Jack," Ianto said without looking up from the computer.

Jack sat back down, his head snapping away from the stunning man. He wrapped his arms around his legs as he began to rock back and forth again.

Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto.

Jack's hands moved over his own chest, before drifting down towards his boxers. He was just going to push them down a little, only a bit… he'd leave them on.

"No stripping Jack," Ianto said again without looking up from his station.

Jack let out a little pathetic whimper.

~~**TW**~~

_12 hours earlier:_

"Jack, what in the world is this?" Ianto held up a handful of slimy blue goo.

"Ohh, that's their pet. Poor thing, they're very loyal. This one apparently couldn't adapt to our world quickly enough." Jack gently took the slime. "Odd, they're usually pretty good at adapting to new places."

"So these Tub acolor'a's are friendly?"

"Tubcolor'a," he corrected. "And yes, they're a very peaceful, gentle race. They love to reach out to new planets and adapt the wonders they find into their own lives. They're going to be an excellent race for the people of Earth to meet initially, as people here are still so skittish around new species."

Ianto nodded looking up to the looming airship in front of them. It had a virtual image of humans laughing and drinking around it; Jack said they did that to help put people at ease, but Ianto found it rather unnerving.

They walked through the holograms with no issue as always, even though Ianto always felt like he should get shivers when walking through the computerized images. He knew it was silly as they were just pixels, not like ghosts or anything; still he always was a little weirded out about walking through them, they were very realistic. Their biggest flaw was, in reality, that they had no flaws.

As they came to the opening of the ship a Tubcolor'a came out to greet them. He was tall, with basic human features, though his eyes were noticeably bigger and his skin was orange, while his hair was blue. They had no lips, and no nose either for that matter.

Jack strode straight up to the life form and literally jumped on him, wrapping his legs and arms around its tall frame. The creature let out a low coo and a very sweet pungent fragrance escaped from its skin.

Jack let go, landing back on his feet, before looking to Ianto.

Ianto walked awkwardly towards him; he had no idea what to do. Jack had said follow his lead, but jumping on an alien did not seem like a positive idea. Standing in front of the tall creature totally unsure of what to do he heard Jack give a dramatic sigh, right before he grabbed Ianto by the waist and literally threw him at the orange-skinned alien.

Ianto yelped as he was easily caught and held tightly to the creature; the fragrance that leaked from the tall alien smelt different now, more citrusy Ianto couldn't even begin to understand why. He was released down into Jack's waiting arms. Jack grinned and set him back down on the ground.

"What just happened?" Ianto asked staying close to Jack.

Jack grinned, taking his hand and started leading him down the ships corridors. "We were marked, since I had to deposit you into him and he held you up you're marked as a child now. I'm an experienced adult as I did the clinging. It's a status symbol, but honestly it's probably best you're a child... the adults have to engage in some pretty interesting drinks and food."

Ianto nodded slowly.

"You're going to be picked up and hugged a lot," Jack continued with a smirk. "I'll be jumping on a lot of people. Eventually I'll have a competition with the captain to see how long I can cling and how long he can hold me upright without sagging. If I win I get the special 'manly' drink." He grinned.

"What is the special 'manly' drink?" Ianto asked.

"No idea, that's up to the captain. It'll be judged on how manly he thinks I am." Jack grinned even more broadly. "I'm rather excited."

Ianto smiled at his overly happy lover.

They entered a large room where lots of Tubcolor'a were sitting around a low table; they all had blue hair, but their skin colors varied, many having the orange skin like the alien who had greeted them, but some appeared green or purple. Ianto blinked as Jack dashed forward and latched onto the nearest alien life form.

Ianto gasped as he was suddenly picked up and cradled against a tall strong chest of a purple alien. He was only held for a few minutes before he was passed on to the next Tubcolor'a in line, never once did his feet touch the ground. Ianto noticed Jack jumping dramatically on to the ground before equally dramatically jumping on the next alien. Ianto wondered if it was because he was a 'child' that his feet weren't allowed to touch the ground.

The introductions lasted for about half an hour before Ianto was gently set down in a chair beside a very pleased Jack.

"That was fun," Jack said looking a little flushed.

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Is the hugging done?"

"Oh, no. Not by a long shot, this race loves to hug. We'll be hugging all day." Jack grinned. "But for now we'll attempt to talk. That is if their translator works for us."

A blue skinned alien came in setting an odd machine down between them. He let out a long string of squeaky hisses.

'_Hello, do you understand?' _The machine rattled out in a rather sexy female voice.

Jack smiled. "Yes, I do. Thank you."

The machine let out a stream of hisses.

Ianto watched as everyone took a seat.

It was a female, orange-skinned alien that started hissing first; she seemed to have the lead command.

'_We are here to discuss the possibility of the joining of our races, to learn, acknowledge and fuck.'_

Ianto blinked at the rather frank language.

"The word was probably meant to be mate, but the translator isn't perfect," Jack whispered to him, and then Jack smiled to the alien that had spoken. "We would be honored to mate with you and gain knowledge from your travels."

A round of hissing went around the table, followed by confused noises coming through the machine.

Jack cleared his throat. "We would be honored to fuck you and gain knowledge from your travels," he amended, realizing the machine did not pick up on the meaning of the word 'mate'.

Ianto snorted at the double meaning of that statement, and Jack elbowed him in the gut. Ianto schooled his features.

The orange female gave a deep nod of her head.

'_We look forward to this endeavor. We would like a demonstration of your fucking, so we can make preparations on how to do it properly. Do you have another _Pruypiol_ here?'_

Ianto frowned looking to Jack.

Jack was mouthing the word to himself with a frown. "Pruypiol?" he asked.

There was a collection of hissing again, and the machine was a jumble of noises as it tried to distinguish the different words.

Finally the orange female let out a low deep hiss and silence instantly came to the table. She looked to Jack.

'_You do not distinguish from your _Pruypiol _and your_ Purm?' She looked concerned and uncomfortable.

Ianto knew something was bothering the creatures.

"Well to be honest I'm not sure, the translator does not seem to have words for this so I do not understand their meaning," Jack said calmly.

There was an instant sign of relief from the group.

A low chuckling came from the machine as they laughed. Ianto was amused to notice that the only sound that came from the aliens as they laughed was a smacking noise like they were eating.

'_Let's see. You to us are a _Pruypiol _the one sitting beside you has been marked as a _Purm. _A _Pruypiol _is one that is available for fucking; a _Purm _is one that is not yet ready for that. In between are Monkey's.'_

Ianto blinked as Jack burst out laughing. "Damn, I love translators!"

"I don't know, monkey's is a good description for adolescents," Ianto smiled. "They're needy, eat all the time, self absorbed and do really stupid things. I'd say it's a fair translation."

Jack nodded. "Sorry," he said, still chuckling as he looked to the aliens. "The word the translator said for the in-between is actually a furry Earth animal that likes to eat bugs off each other." He cleared his throat. "Now, as for another Pruypiol, Ianto here beside me is a Pruypiol. He just is not comfortable with leaping at people."

Ianto's eyes widened. "Jack, I am not having sex with you in front of them." His face was suddenly pale and alarmed.

Jack just patted his knee under the table ignoring him.

The orange female looked troubled by this. '_You fuck with one that is not secure in his self? If he does not have strength, he still needs to be protected. We do not agree with engaging with one that is still unsure. If this is your practice we will not be able to make this arrangement.'_

Jack ran a hand over his face, trying to think of a way to explain that this wasn't child molestation.

It was Ianto that patted Jack's knee this time. "I thank you for your concerns, I am not a Purm. Our Purm's are smaller than us." He showed his hand about 4 feet from the ground. "We protect them very fiercely and do not engage in fucking with them. If one of us is found to have gone mental and tried to fuck a child they are locked away from the rest of society. We simply have different ways of distinguishing between Pruypiol and Purm's. We are dealing with a cultural definition."

The hissing came around the table as they discussed this.

Jack leaned over kissing Ianto's cheek, everything immediately went silent all eyes were riveted to them.

Jack blinked and pulled away. "That was an innocent kiss. Nothing… fucking about it."

Ianto went bright red, which seemed to set the table off again in discussion.

Jack smiled. "I think we're boggling their mind," he whispered.

"I am not having sex with you in front of them," Ianto said back with a forced tight smile.

"It might be fun. A little kinky?" Jack's hand drifted up Ianto's leg.

Ianto slapped the hand away. "No."

A low hiss came again bringing silence.

'_We acknowledge your request to be seen at a _Pruypiol,_ we are not sure it is appropriate though, so we have agreed to allow you the status of _Monkey_. We will discuss more of if you can be raised to _Pruypiol_ when we meet again. May we take a sample of you now?"_

"Not from me." Jack shook his head, "I was not born on this planet. Ianto here was, but even his genes are a little off. Still I think he'll give you a great sample of the best of humanity. I also brought one from a friend of ours." He pulled out a vial of blood. "This should show you how our bodies react."

A fatter, spotted alien entered, he was smaller in stature. He came forward taking the vial from Jack and then laid a patch over Ianto's neck.

Ianto gasped hunching forward as his neck constricted and started to burn. He let out a sharp gasp as the patch was immediately ripped from his neck and a hand laid over where the patch has been.

"Bad placement," Jack boomed loudly.

Ianto slowly got his breathing under control and Jack took his hand away to examine the wound critically.

"I'm fine, Jack," Ianto said, his voice a little tight still.

Jack nodded. "If I may place the patch for you?" he asked, addressing the Tubcolor'a, his voice at a more normal tone now.

The room was completely silent as the stubby alien handed Jack a new patch. Jack knelt down rolling Ianto's pants up to this time fasten the white patch to his calf.

Ianto's eyes widened as the burning sensation started again, however with it not on his neck he found it wasn't as bad as he was expecting. The patch turned a dark red and Jack carefully pealed the patch off handing it to the splotchy alien.

Ianto looked down at his leg, the whole calf was bright red and where the patch had been and was bleeding lightly.

"What did it do?" Ianto asked.

"Took samples, blood, skin… hair. It also branched out to the near parts of your leg to examine it. It's normally harmless, your neck just was a really bad place. It cut off your air way, and you don't really have thick skin on the neck." Jack rolled Ianto's pants back down.

As Jack sat back down in his chair, Ianto noticed all eyes were riveted to them, the atmosphere now tense. Ianto felt himself going red again, half wishing Jack had just left the patch on his neck instead of making a scene.

Ianto smiled reassuringly at them.

"I apologize for my sharp words," Jack explained gently. "I am very protective of my partner."

The orange female, did three tsks before starting her normal hissing. '_I understand your protectiveness. We were not aware you two were joined as one. I must admit it did not occur to us due to his status. We are not sure he is even a _Monkey_ let alone a _Pruypiol. _I will understand if you would like to punish us for endangering your partner, through our carelessness.'_

"No," Ianto spoke up before Jack could. "He will not, as it was not carelessness, but simply an accident. Humans are good at making mistakes, we understand they happen. As long as you can learn from them and not repeat the mistake there is no issue."

"As long as no life is lost," Jack qualified quickly.

'_Very well. We thank you for your forgiveness. Shall we partake in the ending ceremony?"_

Jack grinned. "Yes, I think it is time for that." He stood up and so did the orange female.

"Jack, what is expected of me?" Ianto asked.

"Nothing, sit here and visit. They'll bring in refreshments and drinks. Don't eat or drink anything that's square or oval. Circles or triangles only. If in doubt, don't touch it." Jack leaned down kissing Ianto softly before straightening up and rolling his shoulders. He then ran and leapt at the orange woman wrapping himself around her. She stood firm her hand on her hips, legs spaced shoulder width away, back and head straight up.

Ianto took a moment to stare at the two of them. They really were an odd sight, Jack clinging to her like a life line while she made a point not to help Jack keep his grip in any way.

'_May we offer you a drink?'_ The machine buzzed out.

Ianto turned his attention back to the table to find many of the life forms had gotten up and were wandering around. One was holding out a glass for him in a circular cup, it itself was drinking from a square cup.

"Thank you." He took the glass carefully, a little surprised when he gripped the glass to find it squishy beneath his fingers. He ignored it instead taking a small drink. He smiled at them, keeping his face perfectly smooth. The drink tasted almost like pure salt.

The creature bowed its head to Ianto before turning to hiss softly with another creature.

A green man came up pulling the translator closer to Ianto than sitting down beside him.

'_How do you decide who is a _Prum, Monkey_, or _Pruypiol?' it asked.

Ianto shrugged. "By their age I suppose. We throw little birthday parties on the anniversaries of their birth's, then when they've passed so many of them we start thinking of them as either Monkeys or Pruypiols."

'_Just because one has been alive for a while doesn't necessarily mean they are ready to grow up or should be given the benefits of growing up. At least not in our culture.'_

Ianto had to agree as he thought about the people who didn't work and lived by bumming off the people around them.

"Perhaps," he agreed. "But we don't have any sort of test to define it. We rely on age."

'_What do you do if one reaches an age, but does not become a _Pruypiol?'

"Nothing really." Ianto shrugged again. "We look down on them and might tell them to grow up, but we don't actually do anything to them."

That brought the attention of many of them over to Ianto to listen.

'_How do you not damage them by these words? They are not yet to the proper development so they could still be very fragile and telling them this might harm them.'_

"Well, in some ways we want to harm them a little, a sort of slap in the face to get them to grow up."

'_One cannot force someone to grow up, that is something that nature does. If one tries to force this it could mentally damage the person.'_

Ianto sighed. "And sometimes it's for the best; if a person won't grow up they aren't reaching their potential."

The green Tubcolor'a's head tilted back and forth for a moment. '_You were not ready to be considered a _Pruypiol. _You still are not ready for this, you have been forced, but you are missing valuable parts of you so you feel now you have to be perfect to hide the fact that you are not ready.'_

A bark of a laugh came from Jack.

Ianto turned around to give him a nasty glare before looking back to the alien. He gave him a small smile. "I am plenty old enough to be a Pruypiol; I'm older than many people on this planet."

'_Age is irrelevant. You are not secure within yourself; you are not yet a _Pruypiol.' The alien's head started tilting back and forth again.

Ianto sighed. "So what? I'm a Prum for life now?" He tried to make sure his voice stayed calm and soothing, but he noticed a little bite. He was rather insulted to be called a child.

"_No, of course not. You are a _Monkey_."_

Ianto groaned taking a drink, taking a moment to calm himself down. "Alright, I'm a Monkey. How do I become a Pruypiol?"

'_I cannot answer that, as that is for you to decide. It is not up to us to tell you, you are a _Pruypiol; _it is for you to decide. It would take a lot of work though, and a lot of change. You would have to stop everything you are and change it. It is only within—"_

"Stop!" Jack jumped down from the captain stomping over to Ianto. "No, I like how Ianto is now. He's perfect the way he is, I won't have you telling him he needs to change to be better."

"_A _Pruypiol _is no better than a _Monkey_."_

"It is in our world. He's perfect," Jack repeated.

Ianto smiled softly. "Jack, I don't need you to defend me," he said fondly at the man. "I'm a big boy now."

The irony of Ianto's statement was not lost on Jack as he pulled him up and kissed him hard, pulling Ianto flush against him.

Ianto let out a small involuntary moan, wrapping his arms around him.

Jack pulled back slowly, kissing Ianto's forehead, before turning to the captain of the ship. He bowed his head. "I lost."

'_You lost honorably, defending your mate. Still you are right, you lost. You will drink my special drink. If you are a true _Pruypiol _you will call us in exactly 12 of your earth hours, if you are a weak _Pruypiol _you will call us before the 16__th__ hour, if you call any later than that we will need to restart our meetings for negotiations with a true _Pruypiol.'

Jack smiled. "I look forward to this challenge."

A drink was brought in, in a rather bumpy glass. The Captain took the drink smelling it before handing it to Jack.

'_You will start to feel its effects in a few hours, and they will grow stronger as time passes. If you succumb to the effects they will continue for up to 24 hours. If you do not succumb to the effects then in 12 of your earth hours the effects will vanish. Will you accept this challenge?'_

Jack took the drink. "With gusto." He downed the drink quickly before handing the cup back to the orange woman. "I'll talk to you in 12 hours."

'_We shall see.' _She turned her attention to Ianto '_I hope to see you again. You are a very intriguing earthling.'_

Ianto smiled at her nodding his head. "I'm sure we'll see each other again soon."

Jack bowed to them as he took Ianto's hand leading him from the room. They remained silent until they got outside.

"What was with the kiss?" Ianto asked still holding tightly to Jack's hand.

"I was staking my claim. When he was talking about you changing it would have included you leaving me. I didn't want you to accidentally agree to something neither of us wanted."

"So in order to be with you I have to stay a Monkey?" Ianto smiled at him.

"Ahh, the sacrifices you make for me." Jack gave him a soft kiss before opening Ianto's door for him.

Ianto got into the SUV and pulled out his phone, sending a quick text to Mi-Chi to let him know they were on their way back and to make sure Jordan was awake from his nap.

Jack got into the SUV and started driving back.

"So, what will these effects be?" Ianto asked, eyes still on his phone as he checked over any e-mails he had received over the day.

"No idea, probably something really annoying. Maybe I'll get really thirsty or hungry. It'll be something noticeable so they'll be able to tell if I was able to hold it off when I call them up. Which I will, of course." Jack grinned.

Ianto smiled, not looking up. "I'm sure you will." He sat forward pulling out a keyboard from the dashboard of the SUV, he linked it to his phone and quickly started replying back to the responses to the e-mail.

"Don't say it like that! I will be able to hold it off." Jack pouted, stepping a little harder on the gas pedal, knowing Ianto hated when he sped too much.

Ianto gave a dirty look from the corner of his eye. He looked back to his work. "I was agreeing with you Jack."

"Hmm, how's your neck?" Jack let off the gas a little.

Ianto flipped the visor down looking at his neck in the mirror. "Red, and a little sore, but it's alright." He flipped the visor back up and returned to his e-mails.

"Want me to kiss it and make it better?" Jack grinned.

"No, it's sore, so pressure on it would probably not help." Ianto smiled.

He resumed staring at his e-mails and tried to block Jack's rambling out for the next hour or so while they drove back to the Hub.

Jack parked the SUV into the garage with a deep sigh.

"You alright, Jack?" Ianto asked.

"Yeah, yep… just a little hot. I hope that's not the symptom. I hate being hot!" Jack whined as he fanned himself dramatically.

Ianto rolled his eyes. "If that's all that drink does we'll be lucky." He got out of the car and headed into the Hub, his steps quick.

Mi-Chi stood there holding Jordan on his hip. "Ian-to, welcome… home." He smiled; his smile still looking slightly off betraying his alien origins, but Ianto found it endearing. He came over taking Jordan from him.

"Thanks for watching him." Ianto kissed Jordan's forehead.

Jordan yawned. "Can I have a snack?" the little boy asked, still sleepy from waking up from his nap.

"Have you already had one?"

"Only apples… they don't count," Jordan declared.

Ianto laughed. "I think they do, you want carrot sticks?"

Jordan made a rather dramatic face. "No, Tad. I want something not healthy."

"Well, we could do chocolate milk then?" Ianto suggested feigning reluctance.

Jordan smiled. "With extra chocolate!"

"Ohh, extra chocolate? I don't know about that!" He tickled Jordan's belly.

"Can papa make it? He does super chocolate!" Jordan said seeing Jack walk in.

"Ohh, now you're hurting my feelings, I can't make a proper cup of chocolate milk?" Ianto said in a sad voice.

Jordan blinked. "I like yours too Tad, I just like papa's better!"

Ianto laughed. "Well you'll have to settle with mine." He headed into the kitchen and set Jordan down then pulled down a plastic cup and the milk with chocolate syrup. "Go sit at the table."

Jack followed them into the room, his face slightly flushed, his eyes drifting over his son and landing on Ianto. He was taken aback by how stunning Ianto looked today. His ass perfectly sculpted in his slacks, his shirt tucked in ever so precisely, his sleeves rolled up. He moved over to him wrapping his arms around Ianto's waist.

Ianto looked back at Jack with a small smile. "Can I help you?"

"You look beautiful." Jack kissed his neck.

Ianto smiled and resumed the stirring of the milk. "Would you like milk too then?"

"Not the milk you're making for Jordan," Jack said in a husky voice.

Ianto's eyes widened. "Jack!" he hissed, "Not the time or place." He moved to pull away to give Jordan his milk, but Jack's arms didn't budge an inch. "Jack?"

Jack pressed his nose into the nap of Ianto's neck. "You smell so good."

Ianto looked skyward, wondering why of all things the drink had to do, this was what it was. It would be the absolute hardest to control. "Jack, you have to be a man, it's the drink affecting you. Let me go."

Jack's arms tightened for a moment before they released Ianto, though he stayed right by him.

Ianto moved to the table setting the cup down in front of Jordan.

Jordan took it with two hands. He looked curiously at his father then to his tad. "Papa's acting funny…"

"Yes, Papa's taking a test to see if he's a true man. You think he'll pass?" Ianto sat down across from Jordan.

Jack started running his fingers through Ianto's hair.

Jordan studied his father for a moment before shrugging. "I don't know… will someone die if he's not a man?"

"No, I don't think so," Ianto said as he swatted Jack's hands away from his carefully styled hair.

"Then probably not. Papa likes to be a kid if there's no danger," Jordan said stoutly.

Ianto smiled. "Hear that Jack? Jordan doesn't think you can make it the 12 hours."

Jack leaned down, nipping Ianto's ear. "He might be right… you can do the test next. You can do this."

Ianto moved to the side again. "I am not latching onto the captain of the ship! Plus they see me as a Monkey, remember?"

"Mmm…want to pretend to be a Monkey downstairs?" Jack asked smiling.

Ianto elbowed him. "You can handle this Jack."

Jordan sat watching his parents, drinking his milk.

Jack sighed and resumed his petting of Ianto's head. "I can. I can do this."

"You're ruining my hair." Ianto deadpanned.

"Good, I like it messy."Jack grinned.

For the next few hours Jack was on pretty good behavior; he followed Ianto around like a shadow, pressed against him and was constantly touching him, but never tried to make it go further. It wasn't until after Mi-Chi left for the night and Jordan was put to bed that Jack started getting really antsy.

"Ianto…" he whispered his front pressed tightly against Ianto's back his arms wrapped around him. Ianto could clearly feel the problem.

"Jack, it's just a few more hours, you can manage."

"I want to give in," Jack purred.

"Jac-" Ianto cut off abruptly as he was suddenly whirled into a desk and bent over it, he struggled to get free from Jack, but ended up only being able to turn around. He was shocked to see that Jack had somehow stripped down to just his boxers. Jack slammed his mouth against Ianto's his hands quickly fumbling to get Ianto's shirt off.

"Jack!" Ianto turned his face away. "You're hurting me!"

Jack stopped dead, his hands clenched into tight fists which gripped Ianto's shirt; the shirt that was currently pulled up to Ianto's neck. Jack's forehead pressing into Ianto's bare chest, his eyes clamped tightly shut. His arms started shaking as he clenched his fists still tighter, his nails digging into his palms even through the bunched material.

"Jack… please don't… don't hurt me." Ianto knew it was a low blow, but he was truly afraid that if he didn't say it Jack wouldn't be able to keep control.

Jack jerked backwards, stumbling out of his own pants. He moved down to the medical bay and sat himself down on the cot, shivering a little.

"Jack?" Ianto followed him from a distance. "Are you alright?" It had all happened in just a few short seconds, but it had Ianto's heart trying to pound through his chest.

Jack nodded with a little jerk of his head.

"Do you want a blanket?" Ianto asked carefully.

Jack shook his head no; he looked up looking at Ianto with such longing that Ianto's heart broke a little.

"Just sit here, alright. I'll get some work done, this will be over soon." Ianto carefully moved away.

Jack started standing up intending to follow, not even thinking about it.

"Sit down Jack," Ianto ordered firmly. "Just… sit there." He was relieved when Jack sat back down.

Ianto continued to back away, sitting down in front of the computer. He pulled up the CCTV for the medical bay so he could keep an eye on Jack. Taking a moment to straighten his clothing, he started doing the budget a task he'd been putting off for days. But his eyes kept flickering to the CCTV footage. It was odd watching Jack; he would just sit there most of the time, but then he would start to stand up or try to continue stripping. He would stop quickly enough once Ianto said something, but it was still odd as Jack almost seemed to be moving in a trance. He wondered if Jack was even thinking right now.

He blinked as Jack suddenly jerked up.

"Sit down Jack," Ianto said sternly without looking away from his computer. Jack didn't sit down.

"Jack, you have 30 freaking minutes, sit down!" This time Ianto's voice was sharp.

Jack started to leave the medical bay.

Ianto quickly stood up turning to face Jack. "Jack go back and sit down."

Jack advanced on him, his eyes clouded with lust.

Ianto reached down saving his document. It looked like there was going to be no option but a chase; he should be able to keep Jack running for thirty minutes. He only hoped the effects of the drink ended right when they were supposed to. He started taking a single step backwards when Jack stepped forward. There was no reason to start out fast if he could keep the movement slow, and for all of about 5 minutes Ianto was able to make that work; then Jack suddenly lunged for him.

Ianto dove to one side rolling back onto his feet, eyes on Jack. "Jack, you need to learn will power."

Jack didn't respond, although Ianto wasn't really sure he was capable of a response right now. Jack lunged toward him again, and Ianto took off up the stairs two at a time. He could hear Jack close on his heels. Crashing into the meeting room, he slid over the top of the table to put the furniture between them. Jack came into the room seconds later, panting as he started to move around the table, Ianto moved in the other direction making sure to keep the furniture between them. "Maybe you ought to think of something really gross, like a snotty large slug."

Jack continued his pursuit, his eyes intent on Ianto's.

"An elderly woman - naked?"

Jack didn't slow. Ianto could see he was about to lunge over the table..

"Me dead."

Jack stopped for a moment.

Ianto took a deep breath. So Jack wasn't completely gone, just mostly. He had to control the man before he did something that would make this torture continue. He also wanted to be on good standing with the Tubcolor'a.

"If you come any closer… I'll die," Ianto said firmly. It was a complete and obvious lie, but he hoped that with Jack being in this drugged mind set he might not realize it.

Jack took a step backwards slowly. His face was bright red, he was breathing hard, and his muscles were bunched. He seemed to be struggling internally with the decision to not move, but his leg kept twitching as if to move forward again.

"Sit down, Jack." Ianto pleaded softly, trying to ease Jack into calmness again.

Jack started to sit down then stopped, causing Ianto to cuss as Jack suddenly dove at him again across the table. He dashed out of the meeting room jerking the double doors shut and holding them there. Jack yanked at the door, but Ianto was able to keep them shut. "Jack, sit down!"

Jack gave a harsh tug on the doors again, making Ianto grunt as he strained to keep them closed. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold them much longer. Ianto took a deep breath, about to do something incredibly stupid; he threaded his forearm through the handles of the double doors.

"You pull again Jack you'll break my arm," he warned standing firm with just his arm between the handles holding the door shut.

Jack started to pull and Ianto gave a cry of pain. Jack immediately let the door go, he didn't want to hurt his lover… he just wanted to be with him, now.

Jack let out a frustrated growl, not understanding why Ianto was doing this. He had never protested to sex this much before. He started stripping, if Ianto wouldn't be with him he'd just do it himself.

"Jack, stop that! Stop it right now!" Ianto saw what Jack was about to do through the small circular windows set in the meeting room doors and quickly pulled his arm out jerking the door open. He wasn't about to let Jack make this stupid test continue, not when it was about to be over any minute. He rugby tackled Jack seizing hold of the man's wrists and yanking them up.

Jack snarled, his hip jutting forward to try and release some pressure. Ianto raised himself up so Jack couldn't rub against him.

Jack twisted frantically under him, panting. Ianto struggled to hold onto Jack, but the older man was stronger and he let out a small cry of surprise as Jack suddenly flipped them over. Now Jack was on top, his hands fumbling to remove Ianto's clothing.

"Jack, no!" Ianto protested. "Just a few more minutes." In truth he had no idea how long there was to go. However long it was it was going to be too long.

Jack didn't listen, instead he mumbled to himself as he quickly continued disrobing Ianto. His mouth sucking on any piece of flesh he could reach.

Ianto gasped. "Jack... think of... something else! Fuck…" He moaned, his body betraying his own want, realizing he wasn't getting out of this one. Well, he could chain him up afterwards so they could at least make the second time.

Jack suddenly stopped motionless. After a second he sat back on his heels breathing hard. "That was a rush."

Ianto blinked pushing up on his elbows. "You cannot be serious… it ended now? Talk about timing." Ianto stood up refastening his shirt.

Jack smiled wryly. "I'd call it perfect timing. It's odd, one moment all I could think of was you, the next everything was clear again. Though…," he looked down at himself, "I could still use a release. I mean if you won't die from it or anything."

Ianto smiled. "Hey, it worked to keep you in line… most of the time"

"You were also stupid. You realize how close I was to breaking your arm?"

"You didn't." Ianto flexed his arm, suppressing a wince. He would be bruised in the morning. "Still pretty and whole. Are you alright?"

"Yeah... think I'm going to get a massive headache though. So…" He gestured to his problem. "You going to help me out?"

"Call the pretty aliens first would you?" Ianto sighed and walked over to the computer console. "Tell them you a strong man."

Jack sat down in front of the computer with a smug smile. "Was there any doubt?"

"Loads," Ianto said firmly pressing the call button.

* * *

So let me know what ya think on this story and if you think the new show will be good. Thanks!


	12. Alive

I know it's been a long time, it's just been stressful lately. I've done this story as an apology because so many people requested it.

* * *

Unpleasant or Extraordinary Drabbles

Alive

By Wildfire

Ianto sat awkwardly on the couch, his eyes impossibly large, jaw firmly set. Gwen sat across from him; her eyes glued to his, unmoving. Martha sat to his right, her eyes also locked on him, giving him the same look that Mickey was giving him to the left. No one was talking, no one was moving.

Ianto cautiously wetted his lips and slowly looked to each person in turn. "I'm alive."

"Yes," Martha said slowly, her face otherwise static.

"And I'm…. pregnant?" he asked, voice oddly calm.

"Yes…," Martha said again, this time her face showing sympathy, as her own rounded belly seemed to be popping out at him.

Ianto swallowed hard and looked away for a moment. He took a deep breath then looked back at her. "I'm a man," he finally declared.

"Yes." Martha confirmed his unasked question.

"I'm human," he added in.

"Yes," Martha said again with a little nod of her head.

"Human men do not get pregnant," he concluded in a hurried voice, as if trying to reason his way out of her diagnosis.

"Not usually no," she agreed.

"Not usually?" Ianto's retort was dripping with angry sarcasm. " Try not ever! Human men do not carry babies inside them! It's not possible! It's not allowed! It's against human biology!"

"Ianto, I've checked and rechecked a hundred times. I did a full body blue print on you. You are pregnant," Martha said slowly.

Ianto deflated, leaning back against the couch, whilst everyone else seemed to lean in a little. He cracked one eye open fixing them with a fierce glare, hoping to get them to back off, but they didn't move. Bloody Torchwood – when you're fighting killer aliens all day long, your basic glare become completely ineffective.

"And Jack's gone?" Ianto finally asked.

"Yes, he left… after the 456." Gwen answered that question.

"So... would Jack be the bloke that… you know… knocked him up?" Mickey asked staring at Ianto's still flat belly.

Ianto groaned loudly at those words. "I'm a freak."

"Of course Jack's the father," Gwen snapped. "Who else would be able to knock up a bloke and bring him back to life?" She looked to Ianto, patting his knee. "You're not a freak love, you're just a Torchwood employee."

"Gee that makes me feel much better. Thanks Gwen," Ianto deadpanned. He sat back up quickly and everyone leaned away again. "How? How is any of this possible?"

For one blessed moment everyone's eyes shifted across to Martha instead of being trained on him. Martha shrugged. "Don't ask me, I didn't dabble with Jack."

All eyes swung back to Ianto. "Yes, well I thought my dabbling was safe from this particular outcome as I lack the proper equipment for it," Ianto countered hotly.

"Jack always did joke about being pregnant. Maybe it wasn't such a joke, maybe where he comes from men get pregnant and… that means he has the right… juice to make others pregnant?" Gwen said awkwardly.

"His _juice_ did not seem different from any one else's _juice."_ Ianto glared at her, feeling slightly satisfied as she colored a deep red.

"How will it come out?" Mickey asked. "I mean I know he'll probably have a C-section, but if it were natural… how would it come out?"

"I'd throw it up," Ianto said, his face totally serious.

Mickey pulled a face and finally looked away to stop himself staring at Ianto's belly.

Gwen and Martha both snickered a little at that.

Ianto took a deep breath. "So just to recap, I've been dead for a year, I'm alive now. I'm a man, a human man… and I'm pregnant."

"Yeah, that's pretty much it," Gwen said giving his knee another sympathetic pat.

Ianto took a deep breath. "Do we have a way to get a hold of Jack?"

"No, he just left. I don't think he ever plans on coming back," Gwen said softly.

"So to top it all off, I'm also a single parent," Ianto said bitterly and stood up abruptly going to grab Mickey's coat. He didn't have one of his own right now, and Mickey had been nice enough to loan him some clothes so he wasn't still in his 'dead' outfit. There was something creepy about wearing clothing you used to be dead in.

"Oi, where are you going?" Gwen asked standing up as well.

"Out," he snapped, heading for the door.

"But you're dead!" Gwen argued.

"So bring me back to life!" he said stomping out of the Hub and into the cool air of the Bay. He walked towards the pier and leant against the railing, taking in large gulps of air to try and calm himself. He knew he couldn't stay outside the Hub for too long or one of them would be sure to come out and try to talk to him again.

He started walking. Just walking. He didn't have a particular destination in mind he just wanted to walk, to blindly put one foot in front of the other. He eventually found himself on a train, anything to get him further away from things that just didn't make sense. He got off the train and kept walking. He was surprised when he found himself in front of his sister's house. He wasn't sure why he was here. He hadn't meant to come here.

He took a few hurried steps backwards and finally settled on a park bench that was across the street from Rhiannon's house; far enough away that he could still see the house without worrying that they'd see him and immediately recognize him. He'd have to leave quickly if they did come out though.

"Uncle Ianto!" Mica squealed from behind him and quickly came around to clamber onto his lap.

Ianto's eyes grew huge as he stared at her; she'd grown so much! He was surprised she even recognized him. He quickly looked behind him to the park where he could now see David playing with Rhiannon not that far off. It wouldn't be long until she realized her daughter wasn't there anymore. He kicked himself for not checking the park first.

"Where have you been? Mummy said you were dead and you wouldn't visit anymore. But I knew you'd have to come see me. Are you back for good now?" She reached up, playing with his shirt.

"How old are you Mica?" he asked finally finding his voice.

"Five." She smiled. "Don't you know that? Mummy said you've been watching over us from above. Can you fly now?"

Ianto smiled. "No, I can't fly. Did you miss me?" He combed his fingers through her hair.

"Yeah! Tad doesn't give us extra money like you did! I've been really poor!"

Ianto barked something that was half laugh, half sob, as he pulled her closer and hugged her tightly.

"Are you sad Uncle Ianto?" she asked, her voice muffled by his shirt, which she was currently being crushed into.

"No, sweetheart, I'm happy. I just missed you. I didn't realize how much until I saw you." he explained loosening his hold.

"That's silly. You should always know how much you miss someone," Mica scolded in a stern voice.

Ianto laughed. "Well sometimes you don't realize how badly you missed them until you see them."

Mica thought about that and nodded giving him another hug. "I missed you a lot too," she declared, "Even if you don't give me extra money."

Ianto smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"MICA!" The shout was the only warning Ianto got before his head was smacked from behind by a large purse. He stumbled off the bench, Mica quickly scrambling away as the purse came down on Ianto's head again. "Don't touch my daughter you slimy paedophile!" Rhiannon whacked him again. "Think you can just go around putting innocent little girls on your lap! Does it make you feel powerful?" Another whack descended on Ianto's head.

"Mummy stop! It's Uncle Ianto!" Mica pulled at her mother's arm.

The hitting immediately stopped as Rhiannon kneeled down to her daughter's level. "No Mica, I told you, Uncle Ianto is in heaven now. He can't come down and see us anymore."

Ianto carefully peeked up from his hunched position; Rhiannon's attention was solely on her daughter. He could probably slip away and no one would be the wiser.

"No mummy, he came back, he missed me. He told me so."

"Oh sweetheart, no. Your Uncle Ianto does miss you, but this piece of shit—" She pointed to Ianto stopping mid-sentence when she saw his wary face. Her purse fell to the ground forgotten and she stood up.

"Rhi, I can explain. Well… sort of, listen—"

He never finished that particular sentence as he found himself being punched squarely in the jaw. "What are you?" shouted Rhi. "You one of those creepy alien things? Why do you want my daughter? Mica get me my purse! Call Gwen."

Ianto groaned rubbing his jaw. "You know Rhi, on the off chance I am who I look like you could at least pull your punch." He slowly stood up, wiping his bloody lip with the back of his hand.

"Don't you talk to me!" She quickly grabbed the phone from her daughter, shouting into it. "Gwen! I told you to keep this freaky crap away from me and mine! This thing is here pretending to be my little brother—" She cut off sharply, her eyes snapping to Ianto, the phone dropping from her ear and landing in the grass.

Ianto slowly took a step toward his sister who was looking paler by the second. He managed to grab her just as her eyes rolled up into her head.

Getting his sister inside the house was nearly impossible, firstly there was Mica crying in anxious squeals that her mummy was hurt. Then there was the actually lifting of his none too light sister. And just when he thought he might make it he was kicked repeatedly in the shins by an angry little boy shouting at him to put his mam down. Trying to calm David proved impossible, as he was old enough to understand death and knew people didn't just come back to life. He also remembered the 456 all too well and knew aliens liked to take people. He refused to back down.

Finally Ianto had to set his sister back down and manhandle David into the flat securing him in the understairs cupboard using a chair to keep the door shut. He felt bad for doing it, and it brought back too many memories of his own childhood punishments, but he just couldn't have the boy screaming bloody murder in the middle of the yard while trying to throw rocks at him.

"Uncle Ianto, what are you doing?" Mica asked trailing behind him as he struggled to manhandle his sister into the house.

"Just trying to make your mam comfortable," he grunted out as he half dragged his sister through the front door. "Would you go get me a glass of cold water?"

He supposed he could have dumped water on her outside, but then again, he didn't want a screaming match in the middle of the neighborhood. He was sure the cops had already been called and he'd have to deal with them soon enough. He was just glad that none of the neighbors had come investigating with bats. Rhiannon's neighbors had always been a close knit group.

He laid Rhiannon gently down on the kitchen floor figuring if he was going to make a big mess by dumping water over her this would be the best place. It was a given that he'd be the one to have to clean it up.

Mica carefully carried over a glass brimming with water. "If you're thirsty we have juice."

Ianto smiled at her. "Thank you, but I'm alright." Ignoring David's yelling from the closet he dumped the water onto his sister's upturned face.

Rhiannon groaned, her eyes fluttering open, looking utterly confused for a moment before she shot upright into a sitting position.

Ianto jumped back, afraid to be hit again. She looked seriously pissed.

"Rhi?" he said tentatively.

She stood up, brushing drops of water from her clothes. "You dirty bloody bastard! You better not be dead!"

Ianto's face cracked in a genuine grin of pleasure. "I'm not."

* * *

Let me know what you think!


	13. Markus

Here's a short fun piece. I am curious now that we've gotten a little ways into the new Torchwood, does anyone like it? It seems like Jack has become a pussy, what happened to the look that said 'test me, I'll fucking kill you!'? I loved that look! It doesn't even feel like Torchwood... least not to me.

Unpleasant or Extraordinary Drabbles

Markus

By Wildfire

Reflections. He loved reflections. He loved looking at himself. His perfectly styled hair which was geared to look slightly messy and completely adorable - light brown with smart red highlights dancing through it. His face looked like it was sculpted by the gods, though really it was just thanks to a team of the best trained doctors. His body was lean with hard toned muscles. The clothing he wore was always top of the line and always tailored to flatter and accentuate his flawless form.

He was sure he was the most attractive man alive. Perhaps even the most attractive man that ever was. There was only one man alive that came close to being as perfect as him, and that was his boss. His boss, who had the charisma and the looks to make any normal person drool.

Of course he, Markus Phillip Williams, was not a normal person. He was perfection, and since he was perfection he deserved a partner that was as close to perfect as well. He deserved his boss.

Markus checked his appearance in the mirror one last time before he headed out of his home. He had the best house in town; a two-storey affair with a garage, and decorated in the current style boasting all the latest gadgetry. He did not accept anything in his life that was not the best.

He started walking toward the coffee shop. He had to buy his boss a bagel before he walked to work. He would buy his boss a coffee as well, but the man refused to drink any coffee that his partner hadn't made.

His partner.

The one flaw his boss had and it was a large flaw at that. Markus had worked with his boss for 2 years now and in the last six months this… partner had appeared. He had been mentioned before, but had never been present. Markus had been making great headway in breaking them up before the man had suddenly appeared again, although he was still confident he was making some kind of progress. His boss had a wonderful child who looked just like him and the child clearly preferred him more than the partner; if you can win over the child then you always have the parent onside.

He ordered his boss an "everything" bagel, with extra extra cream cheese. His boss had a thing for the sweet smear, he had once told Markus the cream cheese made his day, and Markus was only too willing to bet his boss never said that to his partner.

He got a simple plain bagel for himself.

What irritated Markus even more about this situation was that his boss's partner was completely useless. The man made coffee, and was sometimes seen filing, other than that he just smiled a lot and was seen pestering their boss all the time. He never worked though, he was just a… tea boy! Or perhaps a babysitter for his boss's child.

He took a deep breath as he approached the office, a large building towering over everything else. Everyone wanted to work in this company, but only the best were allowed in. He walked in ignoring his fellow co-workers, who were merely flies waiting to be swatted as far as he was concerned.

Markus rounded the corner to see his boss, smiling as usual.

Captain Jack Harkness.

He was the most desired person in the galaxy. It was because of this man that Torchwood was such a leading power now. When people came to trade with their galaxy they only wanted to trade with Captain Jack Harkness.

The Captain stood there with his partner and child. His partner, Ianto Jones, was holding the boy… again. The man was always carrying the four year old around; he never seemed to put the poor bloody kid down. Markus considered it a little pathetic how leachy the man was concerning the child. He ought to know that if he hadn't won the child over by now carrying him constantly wasn't going to do it.

Markus quickly headed over to the three of them, featured framed in his perfect smile. "Captain," he greeted.

He was extremely pleased to see his boss's eyes sweep up and down his body as he checked him out. The fact that the man openly checked him out without even looking guilty in front of his partner said a thousand words. It was very gratifying.

"Markus, you're looking nice today," Captain Harkness leered.

"Thank you sir, I brought you breakfast." He held the bag up with the Captain's bagel and smear.

The bag was quickly snatched from Markus's hand. The Captain took half a second to look inside before looking up and grinning. "Markus, you're stunning. " He turned and headed into his office shutting the door behind him.

"Thank you for bring him those each morning, Markus. I know how greatly he appreciates it. He looks forward to your bagel every day," the tea boy said to him with a pleasant looking smile.

Stupid tea boy didn't even realizing he was stealing his man out from under him. Markus gave the man a condescending smile.

"He's an important man, and important men need breakfast. It's just common sense. Jordan would you like to come with me to help me eat my bagel?"

"OK," Jordan replied and was finally set down.

Markus watched the tea boy go into the Captain's office with disgust. Apparently the man just didn't realize how busy the Captain was. He took Jordan over to his desk; the child needed a good role model so he could grow into a proper adult who knows how to handle situations with grace and perfection.

**~~TW**~~

Ianto leaned forward carefully wrapping his lips around Jacks finger as he sucked the sweet cheese off the digit. His own finger dipped in to the smear and was offered up to Jack's lips.

The bagel lay forgotten in the trash bin… right on top of yesterday's bagel.


	14. Something Borrowed SA

A.N. I know.. I know... It has been forever since I updated. I'm sorry it wasn't intentional. I actually finished another story before this one but I liked this one a little more so I'm posting it first. Hope you enjoy it. As always feel free to offer suggestions on what you would like to see!

Something Borrowed

By Wildfire

Jack watched Gwen glide down aisle towards Rhys; she really did look stunning, even with the blood splattered all down her dress. There was no denying Gwen's beauty, and the fact that she was brilliant didn't hurt either. Jack had had more than one dream about the Welsh woman.

Not that any of that mattered at all, she was with Rhys and here, in this time and in this place, a three-way relationship didn't work. He paused at that thought wondering if he would want to be standing up there beside Gwen and Rhys. They were both attractive enough and Rhys certainly matched his personality… but…

…If he was standing up there then he wouldn't be sitting here. He laid a gentle hand on the knee of the man sitting next to him. He had to grin at that thought as it was corny even by his standards. He looked down, his hand tingling slightly as Ianto laid his over the top of Jack's. He couldn't deny he had grown rather attached to the Welsh man. It had started out as merely an attraction to a gorgeous, convenient man and if he was honest with himself he didn't really believe that the thought pattern would have ever changed had he not gone with the Doctor and seen what their Tea-Boy could really do.

He shut his eyes for a half second longer to suppress those memories; it was neither the time nor place to think of those. He knew he would eventually need to talk to someone about them, perhaps he ought to call up Martha?

He looked down at his hand when Ianto gently squeezed it and he gave Ianto's knee a squeeze in return. It was the silent communication of Ianto making sure Jack was alright and Jack reassuring him that he was. Jack was becoming a pro at silent communications with the quiet, private man, and oddly enough he found that he enjoyed them.

He was jolted out of his thoughts as the crowd clapped and he looked up to see Gwen and Rhys kissing. It still amazed him how short weddings were, a life time of commitment wrapped up in less than ten minutes.

He stood as the couple walked back down the aisle together, and noted that she really was beautiful when she smiled. His heart gave a slight pang realizing she was now forever out of his reach. Not that he'd ever had any plans of being with her; she wasn't someone that could handle him in the bedroom.

He stood back watching as the hotel staff quickly changed the room for the reception and smiled when he saw Ianto going around kindly offering the staff 'drinks' to keep their spirits up. The man was a marvel. He then felt slightly bad knowing they'd have to do the same thing to the wedding party.

Jack was surprised as Ianto got up and started to DJ the music. Surely Gwen had hired an actual DJ…

He must have showed his surprise as Tosh was quick to explain. "The DJ had a nervous breakdown, so we had to retcon him early. Ianto said he used to do this in high school and was sure he could do it again. For his sake I hope he can, I believe Gwen might kill someone if anything else goes wrong" she said fondly.

Jack grinned. "Can you blame her?"

"No, but she ought to have known nothing goes smoothly when you work in Torchwood." She sipped on a drink that was bright blue with a cheery on top.

"Where did you find that?" Jack asked, drinking was rather pointless to him now, but that didn't mean he didn't like the flavor.

"At the bar, it opened as soon as Rhys and Gwen left the room."

"Did it?" He grinned. "Well I suppose I ought to take advantage of that, do you suppose Ianto will drink while DJing?"

"No." Tosh smiled and wandered off to stand beside Owen who was talking very animatedly with an older couple.

He was momentarily curious about what the doctor was talking about, but then he remembered the bar.

The reception proved to be a lot of fun and Jack was pleased he was able to get some bonding in with his team. It was nice to just allow everyone to sit around and chat, and he was even more pleased when Owen asked Tosh to dance. He frowned slightly at Owen's bandaged hand, he would need to do something about that, and he was sure there was some sort of alien technology that could help.

Gwen had danced with lots people that night so Jack assumed he would be safe to dance with her as well. To be sure he did wait until Rhys was dancing with her in order to ask him and was pleased when Rhys allowed it.

He held Gwen close, as they danced he talked to avoid any uncomfortable moments. Still even with his talking he couldn't help, but appreciated her body pressed to his. There were times he sometimes missed a female lover, they were so much softer and… well squishier.

He was slightly surprised and a little disappointed when Ianto wanted to cut in. It wasn't that he didn't want to dance with Ianto; he was just enjoying dancing with Gwen. Of course it did amuse him when Gwen realized Ianto was not there to dance with her. He was also proud that Ianto had the guts to dance with him in public even if the whole room was going to be retconned in the very near future. Dancing with Ianto was different, on one hand he was disappointed he was no longer dancing with Gwen, but on the other he was very happy to be dancing with Ianto. He felt no need to chatter at Ianto to fill the silence.

~~TW~~

Ianto could not believe someone could be so stubborn! He was tired and irritated over the day's events. Today was the day Gwen got married— which she had not invited any of them to— and it had been a bloody disaster!

He entered his flat and hung his keys on their hook with a yawn, the sun had already risen and he only had two hours before he had to be back to work. The clean up took forever.

This morning Gwen had woken up with a swollen belly and looked nine months pregnant, it wasn't a condition she should have found herself in, but she did work for Torchwood. According to Jack this was not the first alien impregnation and he doubted it would be the last. Ianto accepted that weird things like this would occasionally happen, there was a reasonable chance he himself may be the target of something like this; though he was sure it wouldn't be exactly the same.

He expected Gwen to have a melt down over this, in fact he had even expected her to spend the day crying all over Jack about it. What he did not expect was for her to try and proceed with the bloody wedding! She yelled at Jack as if it was his fault this happened, even though she knew the risks of working for Torchwood. Jack may have power, but he did not control the aliens! And even Rhys wanted to postpone the wedding.

Ianto sat down on his couch with a grunt. He didn't understand the big deal honestly, yes postponing the wedding wasn't ideal, but personally he thought it better than lying to everyone about a baby that would never come, putting everyone at risk of an angry momma alien and then having to retcon all the guests! What was the point of doing the wedding if no one could even remember it happening? Not to mention that he wasn't really sure how he felt about the fact that the unborn child died. He had been an innocent in all this. The alien race, while not exactly peaceful, was just trying to have a baby in the only way they knew how. Had Gwen just postponed the wedding by one blasted day perhaps they could have saved her and the child! What happened to her being the human element in their group, did alien children not matter?

Ianto sighed rubbing his eyes and grunted as Moses jumped into his lap. He gently petted the cat as another yawn escaped.

What was the big deal about postponing the wedding by one day? It's not like Torchwood wouldn't have paid for her family's hotel rooms for the extra day and Jack could easily pull strings to insure everything was set up the same. It was just pure stubbornness!

He smirked slightly as he envisioned Gwen on the reality show _Bridzilla_.

Ianto let out a slight huff of annoyance; if he was honest with himself this really wasn't what he was irritated at. He was annoyed with how Jack had acted, caving to her ridiculous demands and acting like a love sick puppy half the time. Ianto half believed Jack allowed her to proceed with the wedding just so he could have an excuse to show up to the blasted thing. Gwen hadn't wanted them there and at the very least they should have left once the crisis was averted.

The moment Jack became aware of the pregnancy he should have taken her to the Hub and refused to let her out. Gwen's family thinks she works for the police, so it wouldn't have been hard to come up with a story for her absence, and at least then they'd be able to remember the day they all came to see.

He looked down at the cat giving another soft sigh, "Moses I do believe I am becoming bitter."

The cat looked up at him for a moment before rubbing its head against Ianto's hand to insist on more petting. Not that Ianto could really blame the cat, as it wasn't like he was home to give him attention much. He'd often thought about giving the cat to another home, one that would give it more attention, but he knew Jack would be hurt if he did. Somehow in keeping Moses Jack felt he was doing right by Stella.

He stiffened as he heard his front door click open. Jack had already made it clear he would not be leaving the Hub. He carefully slid Moses off his lap and pulled out his gun. Who would be stupid enough to break into his flat? Well that in itself was a stupid question, he was never home and with only had a cat to guard the place, his flat was ideal for breaking into.

Owen walked around the corner looking unimpressed at Ianto. "Really? Just going to stand out in the open with your gun, have ever heard of cover?" He held up some beers. "I can't drink them, so I thought you might enjoy them."

"You came all this way to bring me beer? Why aren't you still with Tosh?" Ianto set the gun down on the coffee table.

"Nope, I came to make sure you weren't going to become all mopey and moody. You usually do when Jack shows a great deal of attention to Gwen. And I took Tosh home, there's very little a dead man can do and she was tired."

"I do not." Ianto flopped back onto his couch, choosing to ignore the dead man's comment.

"Right and I don't mind being dead." Owen handed him a beer. "Have you ever talked to him about it?"

Ianto stared flatly at him. "You want me to talk to Jack about Gwen, who he denies having any attraction to, when he won't even call me his boyfriend?"

"He won't call you his boyfriend? Really?" Owen blinked.

"He doesn't like labels." Ianto took a long drink from the beer.

"I don't like having a big hole in my chest, doesn't stop it from being there." Owen shrugged.

"I think a bullet hole and labels are a bit different. Being with Jack is rather like trying to climb a slick rope when your hands are covered in grease and not even knowing if he'll be at the top."

"Perhaps he'll climb down to help." Owen said with a shrug.

"He would climb down to help Gwen; he'd fall down and climb back up to help his Doctor. Me? I'd be lucky if he's waiting at the top."

"Mate, you have got to grow a back bone and tell him what you want. And don't use that analogy; in fact don't use any analogy." Owen glared.

"Jack likes convenient, I'd rather deal with what I don't have than loose what I do have. If you push Jack he doesn't push back, he either bulldozes you down or he walks away to find something else. "

"You know being alone isn't that bad." Owen raised his hand to stop whatever Ianto was about to say. "I know I've had more flings than any normal person, but they weren't anything - at night I went home to my own bed, and it was rather nice in some ways. I didn't have to worry about if I'm impressing them, it was simple sex and go home. "

"I like being with Jack."

"I'm sure you do, but do you know what it's like to be alone? You went from Lisa straight to Jack. Would it be so bad to be alone? Do you dislike yourself so much you won't even talk to your lover for fear of being alone? He doesn't expect you to be perfect Ianto; you can have a row with him."

"We fight." Ianto said softly.

Owen sighed. "You know what I mean. Though there is one bright side… at least you're not Rhys."

Ianto barked out a laugh before he caught himself, he looked to Owen to see he was grinning too. "That was mean."

Owen smiled. "Never claimed to be nice, don't get me wrong I like Gwen, but the girl is high maintenance. When I got involved with Diane she had the nerve to get all hurt over it, she was cheating on her bloody boyfriend with me, but I was supposed to be devoted to her?" He snorted.

"I never understood why she didn't go after Jack back then, before her and Rhys got engaged. It's not like she knew about Jack and I, and she clearly had no qualms with cheating…"

"I think she knew he'd turn her down."

"I've never seen Jack turn Gwen down for anything." Ianto said flatly.

"He'd turn her down for that." Owen said without an ounce of doubt. "Gwen sees Jack like you would see a Superhero; he is her hero. He likes being in that role which is why he gives into her wants. Sleeping together though? That would shatter the hero complex."

"I don't know about that, I mean why would it?" Ianto set the half finished bottle of beer down.

"Because sex isn't nice, it's not like a romance novels or even porn. Sex is messy, awkward and sometimes uncomfortable. Sex is where you see the person flaws and all, something Jack does not want Gwen to see." Owen stated a bit too firmly.

"Owen…" Ianto said his name very slowly. "When did you have sex with Jack?"

"No, no I didn't say _I_ had sex with him. I have no interest in your lover boy."

"Oh I know that, I also know your voice changed tone just now. So I'll ask again when did—"

"It doesn't matter!" Owen sputtered and Ianto was sure if the man had been capable of turning red he would be.

"Then tell me." Ianto leaned back into the couch staring at Owen.

Owen didn't say anything for a moment before he abruptly stood up. "Ask Jack." He tossed his phone at Ianto and walked out the door.

Ianto was horrified to see the phone had been on for the last ten minutes. "Jack?"

"Ianto." Jack's voice replied, "I think we need to talk."

Ianto covered the receiver taking a deep breath to steady his nerves. "We do." He stated firmly. "When did you have sex with Owen?"


	15. Dinner Date SA

Unpleasant or Extraordinary Drabbles

Dinner Date

By Wildfire

Dinner. A simple dinner date. Three weeks of running constantly, and finally there was a break small enough between rift alerts to allow a small dinner. Since Tosh and Owen had died, the work load that had been slapped on everyone had been insane, with Jack and Ianto taking up the majority of the slack. It wasn't that Gwen didn't try, but she didn't live at the Hub like the boys did. Ianto had his own apartment, but lately it had become his cat's apartment where Ianto only showed up to feed him and then leave again.

Sleep was almost impossible, as even if they were able to get the work load down to a reasonable enough level to sleep, the nightmares of losing their teammates kept all three of them awake. Gwen and Ianto suffered the worst from the sleep deprivation.

Jack was a bloody mess. He was a shell of the man he once was; rarely laughing, hardly ever flirting and Ianto had to jam food down the immortal's throat. Jack's only concern in anything was the job - getting the job done. He seemed to believe he had to do it all, trying to push Ianto and Gwen away.

All of this was why this little dinner date was so important. Ianto knew he was losing Jack and if he didn't slap him out of this funk soon the man would end up either kicking both him and Gwen out of Torchwood or would leave himself. Neither was an option Ianto wanted to think about. He hoped that by taking Jack out of the Hub and into the real world the man might relax a little and start becoming his old self again.

At least that was Ianto's hope, but he wasn't optimistic. How sane could Jack really be after that many hundreds of years buried alive? Jack claimed he didn't remember any of it, but Ianto knew he was lying.

Ianto also knew something was going to go wrong today. He didn't know how or when, but he just knew something was going to try and interrupt his dinner date with Jack. The whole day he watched the rift religiously, did scans for anything that might be weird or upset the happy life of the citizens of Cardiff. He got his work done as quickly as possible. Everything would be done correctly, and then he would go for dinner with Jack.

At 17:45 Ianto cautiously went up to Jack's office. Caution was necessary these days as Jack's moods while he was working were a bit unpredictable, one moment he'd be in protective mode and the next he'd be screaming at them for being useless. Once Jack stopped working though he became almost completely emotionless, reminding Ianto of a zombie.

He slowly entered the office, where Jack was typing furiously.

"Jack, are you ready to go?" He asked softly.

"No, give me another hour." Jack said in a flat tone, not looking up from his computer.

Ianto sighed softly and headed back down stairs, another hour to wait. He headed down into the archive to try and get some paper work filed. It was tedious enough that Ianto would be able to do the work without any great thought.

At 19:14 Ianto once more tired to talk with Jack.

"Jack, you ready for dinner?"

Jack paused half a second in his typing before resuming. "In an hour."

"It's been over an hour Jack, why don't we go eat and you can be back within an hour?" Ianto asked softly.

"I will be ready in an hour Ianto." Jack said tightly.

"Alright Jack." Ianto left the office again and went to sit at Tosh's old station. There wasn't any work he wanted to do. 

"Ianto? Why are you two still here? I thought you planned to go out for a meal?" Gwen asked coming over carefully nursing her coffee mug. 

"In an hour." Ianto said sarcastically. 

Gwen tsked, and headed up to Jack's office. 

Ianto made a point not to listen to their conversation, even though the door was left slightly open. Both he and Gwen had been walking on egg shells for so long now it was infuriating. He really just wanted to ram his head into a wall a few times; maybe it would make things better. Well, it couldn't make it any worse. Who knows, if he hit his head enough maybe he'd crack his skull and Jack would notice him… of course it could make it worse if Jack didn't even notice.

The heavy thud of Jack's boots announced the man's arrival. "Let's go Ianto." He barked.

Ianto quickly stood up and grabbed his coat.

"We'll just go around the corner. No where special. I have too much work to do." Jack said his voice tight as if he was struggling to maintain his temper.

Ianto walked a step behind him, biting his tongue not to say anything he would regret. "A dinner out might help relax your nerves so you can work better when you get back, sir."

"I don't need to relax Ianto; I need to get things done. We're clearly ill prepared."

Ianto didn't mention that he doubted anyone could be prepared for what had happened. He took a deep breath as they came outside the office the cool night air blowing against him. He didn't have long to enjoy it as Jack picked his pace up to hurry to the restaurant, while Ianto had to jog to catch up with him.

"Ianto? Ianto Jones?" A voice called out.

Ianto turned around quickly groaning when he saw the tall gangly man running toward him. Peter. Peter was good looking chap with dish water blond hair, green eyes and lightly freckled cheeks. He was also extremely tall, at 6'4". He had tried to date the man during the 3 months Jack had vanished all those months ago. It had only been a few dates, for a couple weeks and he'd only dated the man at Tosh's strong insistence.

He would never have done it had he realized how needy the man was. Ianto had tried to let him down gently, when that didn't work he tried the direct but polite version, and when that still didn't work he told the man to back off. In the end he changed his phone number and told Peter if he came by his house he'd shoot him. Peter had blessedly left him alone after that and Ianto had not heard from him until now.

He debated turning and ignoring the man, but it seemed very immature. He looked back to give Jack an apologetic look however, Jack was nowhere in sight; apparently he didn't see it to be important to wait for Ianto while going out for their dinner.

Ianto narrowed his eyes and turned his head back to Peter who had finally caught up to him breathing hard. 

"Ianto, how are you? You look… great! Sorry I haven't called, I've been rather busy. Have you been busy?"

Ianto gave a small forced smile. "I changed my phone number so you couldn't call, and I'm fine. I am in the middle of a date though, so you have a good night."

"A date? With who?" Peter asked with a boyish grin.

"He went ahead to make sure there wasn't a line. Really though I must be going. Have a good night Peter." He turned to leave.

"Wait, could you just tell me what I did wrong? I mean we were perfect together."

Ianto balked and looked back at him. "We had a few dates - that was all. I was rebounding from just loosing someone. You were just someone nice to be with. It wasn't… anything." He felt a little bad to be so harsh with the man, but he didn't think anything else would work. He turned and left the man standing there as he hurried to try and catch Jack before the man ate without him and left.

He skidded to a halt as he almost ran into Jack as he rounded a corner. He was glad to see that Jack had at least turned around to come find him.

"Where were you?" Jack asked sharply.

"I ran into someone I knew, it was nothing." Ianto smiled. "Ready?"

"Is that him? Is that who you're dating now?" Peter asked as he jogged up.

"Peter go away." Ianto glared at the man, cursing his own luck.

"What does he do that I don't?" Peter asked.

"A lot of things, leave me alone." Ianto debated pulling out his gun, a bit extreme, but still he had really wanted this date and the jerk was ruining it.

"Who is this Ianto?" Jack asked moving closer to Ianto.

"No one, just someone I had a few dates with." Ianto resisted the urge to step closer to Jack.

"When?" Jack demanded.

"Obviously before you stole him." Peter intervened before Ianto could respond. "I found him first."

"Oi! What is this finders keepers? I'm not a bloody toy!" Ianto glared at Peter before turning to look at Jack. "I dated him when you vanished to visit your Doctor with no notice." 

"This is who left you? The jerk that made me a rebound? Make him the rebound." Peter glared at Jack as if he was the biggest evil of the world. 

"Ya know, it doesn't work like that." Jack said wrapping an arm possessively around Ianto's waist. "He doesn't want you." 

Ianto had to fight off the grin; he'd never see Jack ever become possessive. If anything he expected Jack to offer a threesome with the young man. Peter was certainly good looking enough. 

"You don't have to talk for him! You're probably the reason he stopped seeing me. He probably never wanted to break up with me." Peter accused his fists clenching. 

Ianto opened his mouth to retort, but he never got the chance too. 

"Danm right, if Ianto wants to date someone other than me he's welcome too. I just require he dates someone with a brain." 

Ianto blinked at that. 

"I'll have you know I have a master's in-" 

"Stalking?" Jack interrupted. 

"History." Peter finished with a glare. 

Ianto watched the two men have a stare off. He started to pull away from Jack so he could effectively tell Peter to fuck off, but the moment he started pulling away Jack's arm became like a vice around him. 

With a roll of his eyes and a deep sigh Ianto turned around quickly and yanked Jack's head down for a hard kiss. It wasn't nice or romantic, it was just a tooth jarring, lip bruising kiss. Jack's other arm came up to fully engulf him in a tight embrace. Just as he started to pull away he felt one of Jack's hands slip up to his neck his fingers gently running along his pulse. The simple motion made Ianto's heart beat about 3 times as hard. The motion wasn't foreign to him, Jack used to do it all the time. He hadn't done it though since Tosh and Owen's deaths. It was as if Jack was afraid to check for Ianto's pulse. 

Ianto smiled softly at him as he pulled back and turned to look at Peter. "He didn't tell me to break up with you, I did it on my own. Go home." He pretended to embrace Jack, but in honesty he was pushing back Jack's coat so Peter could see the man's gun. "We're done talking with you now." 

Peter eyed the gun for a moment before running away as fast as he could. 

Ianto watched the other man leave with a little bit of bewilderment. He hadn't meant to scare him. 

"You know he's on his way to call the cops." Jack sounded very amused. "Probably going to say you showed him my gun to tell him you couldn't speak up because I was threatening you."  
Ianto smiled as he watched Jack grin. It was good to see Jack smile. 

"Well I do recall a time when you did beat me." Ianto said mischievously. 

Jack blinked, momentarily confused than laughed. "Oh yeah, well you were very naughty." He waggled his eye brows at Ianto. 

Ianto barked a laugh. "Was I? I recall my discretion was not that large." 

"I recall telling you to never wear those pants to work again, and two days later there they were. Taunting me." Jack huffed. 

"Well, you'd not allowed me to stay over the night before. I had to do something to get your attention." 

Jack pulled Ianto sharply against his body. "You always have my attention." 

That statement hurt as the last few weeks he wasn't even sure Jack knew he was alive. "Do I?" He asked softly. "You practically stomped out of the Hub today, all over having to have dinner with me." 

Jack immediately sobered up. "Ianto things have been stressful, I can't devote all my time to you, I have-" 

"I know, forget it. I'm just being needy." Ianto gave Jack the best smile he could manage. 

Jack sighed. "Alright, I might have been being an ass to you lately. Try not to look so sad." He ruffled Ianto's hair before he moved his hand to hand to the back of Ianto's neck his thumb running along Ianto's jaw bone. "I'd forgotten how beautiful you were." 

Ianto's eyes went huge at the same time his face turned red. "Jack! Don't say stuff like that." He sounded slightly mortified. 

Jack laughed. "Why not? It's true. Fine, your stunning, or perhaps you'd rather devilishly handsome?" 

Ianto glared at him. "Would you stop that?" 

"Never, I will tell you you're stunning until the day you die." Jack said with a sad little grin. 

"Well can you at least try to only say it in non-public places?" Ianto bargained. 

"No promises." Jack smiled. 

"You're going to become all cranky when we get back into work again aren't you?" He leaned against Jack, his head on Jack's shoulder. 

"No promises." Jack admitted sheepishly. 

"Gentlemen." Two police officers came up, eyeing them. Peter stood behind them looking smug. "We're going to need to ask you both to come with us." 

"Why?" Jack asked nuzzling Ianto's neck only half paying attention to the P.C.'s. 

"We need to assure everyone here is here on their own free will, if you two would please…" 

"No." Jack said shortly. "Go away." He waved them off, causing Ianto to snicker. 

"Sir I don't think you understand-" 

"No you don't understand, Captain Jack Harkness, Torchwood. Go away." His eyes narrowed slightly at him.

The two police officers looked highly uncomfortable for a moment before they both took a step backwards.

"Our apologies." One said with a loud clear of his throat.

"Apologies? He's holding him here against his will and you apologize?" Peter said looking aghast at them.

"That's right Peter, they apologize, because he's Torchwood." Ianto turned so his back was leaning against Jack's front. "You see he's a man of power, great power; disgusting amounts of power in fact. Not only do they apologize now, but Jack here could take his gun out and use it to beat me right in front of them. He could beat me until my skull cracks and my eyes ooze out of my broken nose. He could then shoot you all and if they were still alive, they could still do nothing. Isn't that fun?" Ianto purred.

Jack started laughing. "That wasn't overly graphic… which was rather mean Mr. Jones."

Ianto looked at him. "Was it? Guess you'll have to punish me." He said with a small shrug.

Jack's eyes widened. "Oh, yeah. Suppose your right." He looked to the P.C's. "You. I need your services immediately. I will need you to take us to 3232 Spricemore Crescent. Now. Use your lights." Jack grabbed Ianto's hand and started pulling him toward the P.C's car before abruptly stopping and looked back at the officer. "I'll need some hand cuffs too."

Ianto laughed as he half fell into the squad car with Jack crawling in over him and pulling his hands above his head. He found it slightly ironic his premonition that the dinner would fail came true and yet he didn't mind in the least bit.


End file.
